Childhood memories
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: It's hard walking away from your heroes. But maybe thats why they say never meet your heroes in the first place... (work in progress, feel free to comment, follow and favorite)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - new home

"Come on Jack. Just a little this way." The child services worker tugged Jack along the Helios station, to the next, no doubt abusive, foster home. "You're only going to be there a little while. Just to get out of the way for a while. They're nice too! You like nice, no?"

"You've said that about all the others. And how would you know anymore?" Jack grumbled still dragging his feet as he was tugged along.

"Jack those places were nice too. Really can't you ever be satisfied with where you are?" The woman sighed. Jack huffed with a pout.

"They were nice to fool you. I will when i find somewhere that actually gives a damn." Jack huffed.

"Jack, everyone does care about you. It's why you're here. If we didn't you'd be eating rations out of used tubes in the disposal." The worker sighed. "We love you Jack. Don't you think to maybe think past your own dark little world to look at the light around you?"

"If you loved me like you say then maybe you'd actually listen when i say they put on an act but no. And that's fine just hand me off to more horrible people." Jack hissed with a glare.

"Jack. If you only look for unhappiness that's all you'll find. There's good things out there, if you'll look for them." The woman sighed. "You know you'll just grow up to be a bitter adult with nothing to live for if you keep this up. There are children who haven't seen so much as a table in their lives. You're lucky. Very, very lucky. Now. Chin up sweetheart. Smile for me, hmm?"

"I do try to look for the so called happiness in this world but somehow it always ends up oh out the window." Jack huffed. "I'm not feeling so lucky being dragged from horrid home to horrid home." Jack crossed his arms and glaring not even trying for a smile.

"well, this man is a single father, with a little boy, the father is a CEO at Dahl's command mining base here. Yes, they're rich." She sighed. "There's plenty of room for you. You'll be well taken care of. You trust them to take care of you, no? They're very nice." the woman said as they came to a tall nice apartment building.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jack grumbled.

"Ah! Here we are!" The woman smiled, pulling Jack into the building as he was met with what he could only describe as glamour and wealth. The lobby was dressed nicer than anything Jack had ever seen, even in his previous 'rich' homes. Jack looked around in awe at the building inside.

"Hello madam, sir, how may we assist you?" The man at the front desk said kindly.

"Yes, we'd like to see a Mr… " the woman dug through her purse to find the name. "Radyson?"

"Yes ma'am. This way." The man nodded. "May I take your luggage, young man?"

"Uh yeah." Jack said looking at the man. The man took his bags, leading them up to a glass elevator overlooking the station as they went up.

"Ooh nice view, hmm Jack?" The lady smiled.

"Yeah." Jack said looking out rather blankly. They went all the way to the top, as Jack got the familiar sinking feeling he felt in elevators, like he was going down, but the elevator was going up. Finally at the top was a single apartment, but big enough to be a house. Nice couches and seats and tables littered the room, seemingly even better than the lobby.

"Master Rhys? Mister Radyson!" The attendant called out as there was running upstairs and a pair of brown and blue eyes and incredibly messy brown hair stared down. "Ah master Rhys. Could you open up and show our dear guest around?"

"Eh." Rhys shrugged, running downstairs and opening the front door. "Who're you?""

"Reiies?" Jack said obviously unfamiliar to the name.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Rhys. R. H. Y. S." Rhys said, spelling out his name for Jack. "Anyway. What brings you to my house? You're kinda… um… dirty, to be looking for my dad."

"Rhys. hm. Cool i guess." Jack said with a shrug. "Uh adoption. Or something like that."

Rhys's eyes widened at him. "Uh, sorry, we didn't adopt anyone or anything. Um, sorry." Rhys said quickly, starting to close the door. Jack sighed stopping the door.

"Look it's just temporary. I'll be out of your hair" Jack sighed with a frown.

"Rhys! Let him in!" A Man's voice yelled, as Rhys sighed letting Jack in.

"Just don't take my stuff." Rhys pouted.

"Rhys, you had a welcoming present for him. Why don't you get it?" The man called from the next room as Rhys got excited running to get said present.

Jack sighed coming into the room the frown turning to one of curiousity as Rhys ran off. A man in slacks and a loosely done button up shirt came into the room, looking much like Rhys, though the beard was prominent.

"Hello Jack. I will be your new parent for the duration of your stay." The man spoke sternly and slowly. "Any questions?"

"Hello sir." Jack said politely, "Not really sir." Jack sighed looking off to the side crossing his arms. The man smiled suddenly, chuckling.

"I kid. Welcome to the family kiddo." The man chuckled. Jack looked back up at the man with surprise.

"Uh thanks sir." Jack said awkwardly. The man chuckled, kneeling before Jack and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay kiddo. You're alright." The man chuckled. "Now, just a few rules. Stay out of the way when guests are over. Also follow the same schedule as Rhys. And don't bully Rhys, alright?"

Jack had jumped a bit at the pat tensing up. "Alright sir. Simple enough." Jack said.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" The man frowned, seeing the tensing.

"N-nothing sir." Jack said with an awkward smile.

"Really, tell me." The man said, guiding Jack and sitting with him on the couch.

Jack sighed as he sat on the couch looking a bit nervous. "It's nothing sir, Really." Jack said.

"Please tell me. I want you to be as comfortable here as possible." The man said, putting a hand on Jack's head. Jack had flinched away at the hand closing his eyes tight.

"Jack. Please tell me. I won't tell anyone." The man assured him, patting Jack's hair gently. Jack almost hesitatingly opened an eye to look at the man before actually relaxing.

"Just used to being the kid who's pushed around." Jack sighed sadly looking at the ground.

"Who hurt you?" The man said soothing.

"Basically everyone i've been handed off to." Jack said a bit bitterly.

"Well not anymore. You're living here now." The man said, hugging Jack. Jack jumped at the hug but eventually relaxed into the hug.

"Yeah but only temporarily." Jack said sadly.

"Well, no one said temporary." The man chuckled. "Rhys really needs a playmate, and you're perfect for him. What do you say?" The man said.

Jack smiled which look rather natural than the awkward one from before. "Of course."

"Well then, Jack, we have a deal. Welcome, Jack Radyson." The man chuckled, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Jack! Here, open up!" Rhys slammed a present in his lap excitedly. Jack jumped a bit at the sudden slammed present but picked it up and looked over it a bit before starting to unwrap it. The present opened to a small programming kit inside.

"I didn't know what you liked…" Rhys said shyly. Jack smiled happily seeing the programing kit.

"Well it seems like you did." Jack chuckled. Rhys smiled, blushing as he looked away.

"W-welcome to our family." Rhys mumbled. Jack rolled hi eyes and pulled Rhys into a hug.

"Thanks little bro." Jack said.

"L-little bro?" Rhys looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, we're family now right. So you're my little bro, and i'm your big bro that's how it works." Jack said rolling his eyes with a smile.

"W-will you help me and protect from the bad men?" Rhys said.

"That's what big brothers are for. No one can pick on you, unless it's me." Jack chuckled before quickly giving Rhys a noogie. Rhys eeped, before falling in a fit of giggles fighting to get out. Jack laughed and let Rhys go free the once harsh look he wore had disappeared to a happy one. Rhys dropped as he stopped just a few feet above the ground, his eyes a blazing yellow and his arm lighting up in a tattoo.

"Whaaa!" Rhys yelped, a small bowl of blue gas surrounding him. Jack blinked not knowing what was going on and how to react to it.

"Rhys, don't flash that around. You're scaring Jack." The man suddenly looked scared.

"W-what's going on?' Jack mumbled still looking confused and uneasy. The man looked surprised, before sighing.

"Rhys has a… condition." The man sighed as Rhys giggled a bit, coming to his feet with a ball of flickering dark energy in arms. "Rhys is a Siren. Do you know what a Siren is, Jack?"

"A siren?" Jack said confused.

"Rhys… he's a mystical creature used to open Vaults. He has special powers to help him open them. Which he's showing right now. He can… change the air around him. Like a superpower." The man sighed as Rhys's glowing faded, leaving a long series of swirling blue tattoos on his arm.

"That's cool." Jack said looking surprised.

"I know! But dad doesn't think so…" Rhys sighed.

"Sirens are very, very rare. Only 6 in the whole universe." The man sighed. "And a lot of people want them. And will pay a lot for them. So Rhys can't be flashing that around."

"Just means i came at the right time. Gotta keep my little bro safe!" Jack said with a proud smile.

"There's a lot to keep safe. You sure you can handle it?" The man chuckled.

"I think he can! He's my big brother!" Rhys smiled, hugging Jack tight.

"Of course i can sir." Jack said hugging Rhys back.

"A lot of people are counting you." The man chuckled.

"He's big brother! You can do it!" Rhys cheered. "You can do it, right? You won't give me away?"

"I'd never give you away little bro." Jack said.

"I love you big brother!" Rhys cheered. "You're my hero!"

"A hero huh." Jack smiled happily. "Loves you to."

"Yeah! Hero Jack!" Rhys smiled happily. "Jack the Hero has saved us all! Praise Jack!"

"Okay, okay not to much." Jack said with a blush. Rhys giggled childishly, hugging Jack from behind.

"You're my hero Jack. I love you." Rhys mumbled, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Bullies

"Jack! Jack wait up!" Rhys ran behind Jack, carrying their things for their trip to the park.

"Come on slow poke." Jack chuckled.

"Jack! I'm the one carrying everything!" Rhys whined.

"Oh come on kiddo. It's to make you stronger!" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"But i'm not strong. Not like you." Rhys pouted.

"And this will help you get stronger dum-dum." Jack said.

"But I thought you were gonna protect me?" Rhys looked up to him curiously.

"Of course i am but i don't want you weak. What if i'm away and you have to defend yourself before i can get to you. I'm looking out for you cause i know i can't always be there but i'll try to be." Jack sighed.

"Where would you go?" Rhys looked worried. "You wouldn't go without me…. Would you, big brother?" Rhys gulped at his silence.

"Hey! Sparkle boy!" A bunch of kids Rhys's age strutted over, as Rhys dropped everything, cowering behind Jack in fear. "Why don't you do your little glow? Your little magic tricks!"  
Jack noticed Rhys cower behind him and looked over to the other kids.

"No no, not now, please not now." Rhys whimpered. "Go away!"

"Go away!" The lead boy mocked him. "That's all you ever do is cry and whine. I bet your dad hates having such a weak little freak!"

"Hey he said go away so how about you scurry away huh." Jack growled.

"why do you care! This is none of your business!" The lead boy scoffed, coming closer. "Why don't you go away! You don't belong!"

"It's my business but it's none of yours to know why." Jack huffed not moving and only glaring at the boy. "You don't know if i do or not but i'm sure some little scrapper should be insulting him hm."

"Hmph. Just go away. Or we'll make you." The boy huffed as Rhys shakily stepped out.

"Okay okay. I'll glow. Just don't hurt anyone." Rhys shook, his arm already glowing.

"Rhys stop you don't have to listen to them." Jack said.

"But I do. Or people get hurt." Rhys shook.

"Aaw look at the little freak doing his magic." The boy scoffed at Rhys's weakness.

"No one's going to get hurt. Except them." Jack huffed growling at the scoff.

"They'll hurt me." Rhys gulped, as one kid threw a stick at him, him creating a shield to reflect it, yelping.

"Stupid freak can't even take a hit. He needs his pansy little magic!" The lead boy taunted.

"No they won't." Jack sighed looking back at the kids. "How about you assholes back off otherwise i'll make ya go running."

"What are you going to do, ugly? Chase after us? Ha!" The lead boy chuckled, throwing a heavy rock as it knocked Rhys to the ground, hitting his arm as he started to cry.

"Rhys." Jack said worried seeing Rhys hit the ground. "Bastard." Jack growled glaring at the lead boy. "Now you're gonna get it." The lead boy ran, his followers going with him as they ran away.

"Big brother I can't feel my arm. I can't move it. What's wrong with my arm!" Rhys sniffled, his arm starting to bleed through, already being twisted at the shoulder that Jack could tell was broken. Jack gulped fearfully seeing the twisted arm.

"It'll be alright Rhys. Uh crap. Don't freak out keep calm. We gotta get home." Jack said quickly trying to keep a level head despite how freaked out he was.

"Jack why is my arm not moving?!" Rhys whimpered. "I can't feel it!"

"Uh well promise not to flip?" Jack said uneasily. Rhys gulped but nodded.

"I think it's broke." Jack said simply but his expression looked worried. Rhys's eyes went wide, gripping his arm but hissing as there was pain.

"Rhys!" Jack squeaked at the sudden hiss.

"It hurts Jack! Make it stop!" Rhys whimpered.

"We gotta get to the medi come on Rhys." Jack said quickly. Rhys tried to stand, hissing as his arm collapsed under him as he fell on his back.

"Oh god! Oh god that hurts!" Rhys cried out.

Jack sighed as he came up next to Rhys. "It'll be alright i promise Rhys." Jack said obviously feeling guilty.

"Wh-what do we do? Where do we go?" Rhys gulped. "Jack what do we do? Big brother?"

"Just let me think Rhys. God damn it." Jack huffed.

"S-swearing." Rhys said weakly smiling, curling in on himself.

Jack gave a weak chuckle. "Right sorry. Come on let's get you fixed up k little bro." Jack said crouching down so he could help Rhys up.

"Am I going to live?" Rhys asked, curling into Jack.

"Of course. I won't let you die on me idiot." Jack said holding rhys tightly slightly shaking.

"Well I had to ask." Rhys chuckled, holding his arm. "The stuff. We can't leave it."

"You think you can hold some of it with your other arm?" Jack asked.

"I can do anything if I'm with you." Rhys smiled, pulling up the backpack with his good arm, only slightly struggling with the weight.

"See your getting stronger." Jack smiled weakly.

"Well I still need my strong big brother." Rhys smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Bro chat

"And you said it was a rock?" the nurse asked Jack, looking up from her notes.

"Yes ma'am." Jack said. "It was rather heavy that much i know."

"And did you get a name? Or a description?" The nurse asked.

"No ma'am. They just kinda showed up and started teasing Rhys." Jack said looking down a bit.

"Teasing him? On what?" The nurse looked up.

"Oh the normal…. Being weak and such." Jack said quickly coming up with something other than the truth.

"And can you tell us about his arm? Is it a medical condition or such?" The nurse asked, shifting in her seat.

"Uh it's like any other arm right? I don't know if it is or not his dad would know more than i." Jack said trying to keep the secret of Rhys being a Siren.

"Oh. His dad? Are you friends? Is he on his own or…?" the nurse asked, reaching for the phone.

"Adopted brothers." Jack mumbled.

"Oh. I see. Do you know your father's echo-ID or contact?" The nurse asked. "Unless it's better he doesn't? We understand if you or him will get in trouble."

"I-i… I don't know if he's working or not. I don't want to disturb him but…. Rhys." Jack said worriedly. A doctor walked up to the nurse's station, flipping through papers as he came to them.

"Jack Radyson?" The doctor looked up and around. Jack looked up hearing his name.

"Y-yes sir?" Jack said.

"Your brother? He has some severe arm damage. The shoulder has been practically shattered." The doctor explained, sitting down across from him as the nurse nodded, walking away to answer a phone.

"He'll be okay right? Like alive okay." Jack asked worriedly.

"He will live… with some complications." The doctor sighed, flipping to an X-ray and form.

"How bad is it?" Jack said.

"We will have to remove his arm and shoulder." The doctor said, sighing uncomfortably.

Jack looked down hearing the news.

"We can get him a synthetic arm. It will be, granted, rather ugly to look at and might bring on teasing, but he'll live." The doctor said.

"But he'll have an arm that he can use." Jack sighed

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "Does he have anyone to call? An adult? You two aren't on your own?"

"His dad.. Uh our dad still not used to calling anyone dad." Jack sighed.

"Oh? Do you know his number? He needs to be informed. Write it here." The doctor put the contact form in front of him. Jack took the contact information and started to write down their dad's number.

"On a side note, what, uh, is your blood type?" The doctor looked up for a moment. "For his surgery."

"Uh don't know." Jack said awkwardly.

"Ah. Well he's in the room across here, if you want." The doctor said, standing to leave.

"Thanks sir." Jack said standing up and walking to Rhys's room. Hesitating, he opened it, seeing Rhys passed out in the bed with his entire arm gone, sleeping surprisingly peaceful considering his ordeal. Jack sighed sadly seeing where the arm would have been.

"Hmm? Big… brother…?" Rhys blinked awake, looking at Jack with sleepy eyes.

"Hey Rhysie." Jack said with a weak smile.

"Where are we? Why is everything white?" Rhys mumbled, blinking.

"Docs. Cause it is i don't know the docs are always white." Jack said coming to the bedside.

"Oh. I can't feel my- oh." Rhys looked over, reaching for his arm only to feel it missing, his eyes going wide in panic. "Wh-what happened?! I thought it was just broken!"

"The shoulder was shattered you wouldn' have been able to use your arm ever again." Jack sighed looking off to the side.

"But now I don't have one…" Rhys gulped, looking at the place where it would be.

"They said something about a synthetic arm to replace it. So you'll have one again." Jack said trying to hopefully calm Rhys down. Rhys looked sad.

"But it won't be my arm." Rhys said sadly.

"I'm sorry i failed." Jack said sadly looking down at the ground.

"Failed? Failed what?" Rhys looked up, confused.

"Protecting you. I failed you." Jack said looking almost downtrodden.

"But you did. You tried to stop them. And you brought me here." Rhys said, hopeful.

"But if i had done more you wouldn't be here. You'd still have your arm." Jack hissed.

"What could you do to stop it? It was going to happen." Rhys said innocently. "It's just an arm."

"I could have done something more than talk. I could have hit one of em. Then maybe …" Jack sighed going silent just looking at the ground sadly.

"But then you would get hurt. It's better this way, or something like that." Rhys said, sitting up in bed. "Besides, you're my big brother. My hero. You can't do anything wrong."

"It would have been better for me to get hurt than you. I'm used to it unlike you Rhys. I could handle it." Jack mumbled.

"But then you'd be hurt. My hero needs to be safe. you have to fight off the bad men." Rhys said confidently. "I'll just… cower behind. Like I always do." Rhys said, less sure now.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jack sighed "See that's why i wanted to make ya stronger, so you don't always have to cower."

"But then you wouldn't be Handsome Jack." Rhys smiled. "It's what I do Jack. It's all I can do. Please, don't be sad for my own fault."

"Handsome? Me? Ha yeah i think they did a bit of brain damage Rhysie." Jack chuckled weakly.

"It has a ring though. Handsome Jack. Every hero needs a name." Rhys smiled. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"How do you always make me smile idiot?" Jack said.

"Maybe that's my superpower. I'm the sidekick. The backup. And I help your superpower, being tough and strong and scaring the bad guys away." Rhys giggled.

"Sidekick helps not cowers but whatever." Jack chuckled.

"Well you won't let me use my magic powers." Rhys pouted. "Sorry. I just kinda hold you back hmm? Just extra weight. I'm sorry."

"For good reasons and you know those reasons." Jack sighed. "Rhysie, little bro, you don't hold me back. You're kinda… my reason to fight."

"But I can help! Plus who would want me anyway?" Rhys pouted. "Sure I'm that but I do nothing but cause trouble and get you in trouble. I'm a bad luck charm."

"I don't know but it's dangerous and you know that Rhys." Jack huffed. "Ah trouble's my middle name, it's fun. Get's the blood pumping so what you consider bad is great to me."

"Why won't you and dad let me do what comes natural? Why am I not normal?" Rhys looked down. "I thought everyone can do what I can. It's normal."

"Cause it's dangerous!" Jack hissed before sighing. "I don't know why you got it you just do. I can't do it and you're the first i've seen do the things you can."

"But why is it dangerous? So what if my skin is blue? I'm still a kid. I still play and run around and am just as smart as everyone else. So why's it wrong?" Rhys sighed, flipping on his stomach.

"Cause people would try to take you away from here, from home, from dad… from me." Jack said looking saddened at the thought of Rhys being gone. "That's why it's dangerous."

"But you and dad wouldn't let them! What's so valuable about blue skin anyway? Nothing special about it. It's just blue." Rhys pouted, raising his arm as a glass of water across the room shook and came to him as his eyes and tattoos went bright yellow, the glass floating gently to him without spilling. "See? what's wrong? I can lift stuff. Yipee."

"I don't know why it's so special to people Rhys i just know they'd take you from me if they knew." Jack sighed.

"But you'd stop them. A hero rescues the victim, a hero saves. You wouldn't let them have me. You're Handsome Jack." Rhys said hopeful. "You could stop them. So why hide?"

"Cause what if they get us separated. And then take you without my knowledge. I just don't want to risk it." Jack said worriedly.

"But you wouldn't let them get away. You'd come after me. I know you would. I know you can." Rhys said.

"Of course i would come and get you your my little bro." Jack said.

"So nothing to worry about!" Rhys smiled. "So long as you're here, nothing can get me."

"So long as i'm here." Jack sighed.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Rhys looked curious, sitting up and trying to maneuver off the bed to Jack. "I love you, Big Brother. Thanks for saving me today."

"This world isn't all that kind nor safe." Jack sighed before smiling. "Love you to Rhysie. I didn't really save you but no problem i guess."

"If it was it would be boring." Rhys smiled, sitting in Jack's lap looking out his window at the view of Pandora.

"Guess so." Jack chuckled looking out the window as well.

"Dad said I can open Vaults down there. I kinda want to." Rhys said, looking at the planet. "Dad said no cause the Vault kills it's Siren. So I guess that's bad."

"There's always more than one way to open something." Jack said.

"Well yeah, but still. It sounds fun. Even if I die. No one would miss me anyway, aside from you and Dad. But then you guys could do a lot more without worrying about me." Rhys shrugged.

"What am i gonna do? All i know is how to fight and program. How useful am i?" Jack sighed. "You'll probably take over after your dad so you are a lot more important than me."

"But you're older than me, so you'll get it first. No real need for me then. At least you can fight. I'm just something to be locked up and protected." Rhys pouted.

"I'm not blood. I know dad cares more about you than me Rhys." Jack sighed "I could teach you what i know."

"Okay." Rhys smiled as the sound of heels came to their room. "Nap time!" Rhys said suddenly before going back to the bed and flopping down, snoring immediately following. Jack was a bit confused but shrugged walking over to the window looking at Pandora.

"What's even so important about a Vault?" Jack mumbled. ' _maybe one day I'll find one of those Vaults. I can take Rhys and Dad far away from here. Rhys won't be in trouble then. He'll be safe, right?'_ Jack thought, as the planet started to go dark, signaling night for the notoriously vicious planet, and shining Helios above.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Confession

Jack shot awake to the icy feeling of cold metal on his leg and the dip in his bed of someone getting in with him.

"Sorry." Rhys gave a small whisper, crawling in behind him as the bed creaked under the weight.

"It's alright." Jack mumbled moving over a bit to give Rhys some room.

"Did I wake you?" Rhys said, stretching out as the metal arm warmed from Jack's heat, the silver coloring shining slightly in the dark. "Sorry, I was just lonely."

"Ah it's okay Rhysie." Jack said. "You can always come be with me you know that."

"Well yeah but I don't want to be a drag on you…" Rhys sighed, curling up to Jack's chest. "Plus I know my arm is clunky and annoying…"

"You're not a drag Rhys. i thought i told you this before." Jack sighed wrapping an arm around Rhys. "I'm getting used to it."

"Well yeah, but you know you don't have to lie, I know I hold you back a lot just cause my stupid powers and my arm. I know you don't really want to have to think of me for everything." Rhys sighed, hugging Jack. "Is this safe for Rhys? Is he okay? Will he be safe here? I know it gets annoying."

"It may get annoying but i love you. And so i'm willing to keep what i love safe even if it means changing plans up a bit." Jack sighed.

"You love me? Sounds a little weird considering our relationship." Rhys giggled, hugging gently being careful with his arm.

"Y-yeah i know, but still i've kinda started to." Jack muttered

"Okay now you sound like you have a crush." Rhys muffled his giggling to be quiet.

"Pft d-don't be stupid. A crush on your idiotic self nah." Jack said awkwardly as a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"Come on Handsome Jack just say it. You looooove me!" Rhys giggled. "Besides, I've gotten smarter. I can do my multiples now!"

"Hush idiot." Jack grumbled before ruffling Rhys's hair. "Good job. You're going places bro."

"Yay I'm slightly smarter now!" Rhys chuckled. "Come on! You wanna say it! You love me!"

"Keep it up nerd." Jack chuckled. "Yeah i love ya dum-dum."

"Says the actual nerd." Rhys giggled. "Love-love kinda love?" Rhys grinned, pressing. "Oh Rhys I love you so much! Let's hug and kiss and get married forever!" Rhys mocked him, giggling.

Jack huffed rolling his eyes. "I do not act like that. But yeah Love-love kinda love." Jack said.

"Yes you do." Rhys grinned, cuddling Jack.

"I do not." Jack scoffed but held Rhys closer to him.

"So… if you did take over dad's company, what's the first thing you'll do?" Rhys giggled.

"Get you somewhere you don't have to worry about your powers." Jack said looking at Rhys.

"Where would that be? It would be away from you though." Rhys said.

"I don't know yet. I know but I want you safe. Somewhere you don't have to worry about it." Jack sighed. "So it'd be worth it knowing you were safe."

"But safety's no fun if it's without you." Rhys pouted. "I was thinking a pizza party for everyone."

"Hm pizza party then getting you safe." Jack said with a warm smile.

"Well I'm safe if I'm around you though, right?" Rhys shrugged. "You don't have to think of me Jack. You have your fun. I'll find a way to entertain myself under you."

"Of course your safe around me idiot." Jack said. "I'll always think of you dum-dum, your stupid face makes me smile even when i don't want to." Jack grumbled.

"You're just saying that cause dad says you have to." Rhys rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Plus you only stay because you have fun with us. And we're nice to you."

"Dad doesn't make me say anything. My words and actions are my own." Jack huffed. "At the beginning yeah, Then it started to feel like home, then started to get feelings for an idiot in my bed."

"Feelings? Well yeah, we're brothers." Rhys said, looking curious.

"Like i said an idiot." Jack sighed.

"But you said feelings. Dad said feelings means you're in love." Rhys said innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah he did didn't he." Jack said with a warm expression as he looked at Rhys.

"So… you're in love with me?" Rhys asked, turning his head to one side as the pieces came together in his head.

"The dum-dum finally putting the hints together. Almost got the puzzle done hm?" Jack chuckled.

"Oh." Rhys said simply, sounding like he had everything sorted out. "I guess I love you too then."

"Just a simple oh and love you too. Was kinda expecting a bit more from you hyperactive idiot." Jack sighed.

"You're better with words than me." Rhys blushed, hiding under the covers.

"Only cause i use my words a lot kitten." Jack chuckled. "Awe why hide the blush."

"Cause my blush looks bad." Rhys mumbled, embarrassed.

"The only thing bad about you is your clothes taste Rhys." Jack chuckled.

"But my clothes are just normal clothes." Rhys mumbled, peeking out.

"But you have horrible taste on how to wear em." Jack teased rolling his eyes.

"I know! I'm just not good at this stuff." Rhys whined, blushing again as he hid his face in Jack's shirt. "You love teasing me too much. You just like to make me squirm."

Jack chuckled "I like to tease, your just the funnest to tease." Jack said happily.

"Well dad said if you love someone you have to… you have to… what was it…" Rhys pouted not remembering.

"Get them while you still have the chance to do such. Simplier, date em." Jack said.

"I think so? Something like that?" Rhys said, still thinking.

"I don't know what dad would think of us dating." Jack sighed.

"Oh. Someone said they were secret-dating or something." Rhys said, blushing.

"Well wouldn't be the first secret we keep now would it." Jack chuckled.

"H-hey that doesn't count!" Rhys whined.

"I'm just messing with ya idiot." Jack laughed. Rhys blushed, sliding back under the covers.

"And there you go hiding again, but you look so cute when you blush." Jack said.

"Just stop while you can." Rhys mumbled, embarrassed.

"Teasing you? Yeah not gonna stop. Loving you can't stop when i never meant to start." Jack said.

"You're going to make me blush too much!" Rhys whined.

"Which will only double your cuteness." Jack chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm not cute!" Rhys whined.

"What mirror have you been lookin' in pumpkin? You flippin' adorable." Jack said.

"No I'm not!" Rhys whined, hiding his face with the blanket. "I'm going to hide under here and die now."

"Nope can't allow you to die." Jack said.

"I'm just gonna die of embarrassment now. I'll be back when I'm not blushing anymore." Rhys whined. "Which will be never. See you whenever you are likely to die as well"

"Oh come now don't be like that deary." Jack chuckled.

"Shove it up your ass and go to sleep." Rhys pouted, not coming out. Jack smiled rolling his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Jack teased.

"And just for that…" Rhys said, standing up out of bed. "I will be heading back, Ma'am."

"Oh don't be like that Rhysie." Jack whined.

"Night!" Rhys taunted, going to the door and leaving.

"Night." Jack huffed with a pout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Leaving

"Hey. Hey. You." Rhys poked Jack in the side, tapping his foot impatiently, his metal arm gone having taken it off to sleep. "Wake up."

"Im up, im up." Jack mumbled stretching before actually opening his eyes.

"Some lady is at the door asking about you." Rhys yawned.

"Lady?" Jack mumbled sitting up with a confused expression.

"Yeah. Said she was from adoption or something?" Rhys mumbled, rubbing his arm socket.

"Adop- Oh…" Jack said sadly looking down.

"What?" Rhys asked, looking confused.

"I-i i don't want to leave." Jack said softly.

"You're leaving?" Rhys looked up surprised, all sleepiness gone. "I thought you were happy?!"

"I am… This is why i wanted you to be strong…. I'm not always gonna be there for ya." Jack said sadly not looking up.

"Why?! I thought… I thought you would stay… you were my…" Rhys whimpered.

"Don't ya remember when i first came here." Jack sighed looking up at Rhys with a saddened expression. Rhys sniffled, starting to cry shaking his head.

"I told you from the beginning i'd leave…. I …. I don't want to i love it here, i love being with you and dad." Jack said sadly.

"But why?!" Rhys sniffled.

"Why what?" Jack asked confused.

"Why do you have to leave?" Rhys sniffled.

"Cause this was only a temporary home till they found one." Jack sighed sadly. "Probably one that will push me around."

"Then why send you here only to rip you away?!" Rhys whimpered.

"I don't know. Probably cause to many people, or too old to really be someone to adopt so they just send me around." Jack sighed before standing up.

"So… that's it? We spent time together and now… nothing?" Rhys sighed.

"You're still my little bro. No one's been this nice to me i'll never forget ya." Jack said looking at Rhys.

"Don't ever, please?" Rhys gulped, wiping his eyes. Jack walked over to Rhys pulling him into a hug. "Promise i won't, i'll find ya one day but you gotta tough it out till i can k." Jack said

"H-how will I know when I've seen you?" Rhys whimpered.

"You really ask that idiot. Is it really that hard to remember your big bro and so called hero?" Jack chuckled weakly.

"Just… don't change. Please." Rhys sniffled, hugging tightly.

"I won't but that means you to Rhysie, well get a bit smarter but don't change your personality." Jack said.

"A-and don't get bitter, okay? Don't be mean?" Rhys sniffled.

"I won't promise." Jack said

"Just… don't forget us. Okay?" Rhys chuckled weakly.

"I won't forget ya Rhysie." Jack said ruffling Rhys's hair. Rhys sniffled, nodding before releasing Jack and going to let him pack. Jack sighed sadly as he looked at the room he'd called his own. The room was personalised to his own likes, having been a guest room before. Jack basically had to push himself to even walk to the closet with his clothes. Solemnly he went as slow as he could with everything, stalling for time as much as possible. When he got done packing up which he'd managed to drag out he looked at the now rather barren room. 'goodbye, home. It was nice to have a safe place, for a while.' Jack thought as he turned to leave. Purposefully walking slow as he could the feeling to cry only got stronger every step closer to the front of the large apartment. Rhys and his father stood at the door, their sad faces watching him. Jack stopped in front of them.

"Guess this is bye huh." Jack sad sadly his voice shaky.

"i suppose so." Rhys's father sighed, kneeling to look at Jack. "It was good having you, son. You were… great to have." His father sighed, going to cry.

"It was really nice having a home that treated me nicely, da- sir." Jack said shakily his eyes watering up but refusing to cry. His father sighed, leaning and hugging Jack.

"I… we, love you, son." His Father sniffled.

"Love you too dad." Jack said hugging his father back. "Don't cry over me, still got Rhysie."

"Doesn't make losing my other son any better." His father sighed sadly.

"It's just going back to normal really. Though still dosen't help much." Jack said with a weak and shaky chuckle.

"You think things will go back to normal after you?" His father chuckled weakly.

"Normal as in you and Rhys alone again, me going from home to home. Normal." Jack sighed.

"If I know Rhys will not be going back to happy me and him." His father sighed, patting Jack's back.

"Ah you two will find a way to be happy." Jack said weakly.

"Without you? Like hell." His father chuckled weakly.

"Language." Jack chuckled weakly.

"Swear jar yeah I know." His father chuckled.

"If i ever get the chance i'll drop by. And when i finally can i'll come home for good." Jack said with a small smile.

"We'll be watching for you." His father said, releasing Jack. Jack nodded before looking at Rhys. Rhys's eyes were full of tears, but he held back with a big smile.

"Always smiling." Jack chuckled walking over to Rhys.

"Th-that's me." Rhys sniffled.

"Better not change on me little bro." Jack said

"What would i change to?" Rhys chuckled weakly. Jack smiled a bit.

"That's the idea." Jack said a bit happier. "Get stronger to ya dum-dum."

"I am strong." Rhys chuckled.

"Uh huh. Don't believe that bro." Jack chuckled.

"Well of course you don't. Your expectations are too high." Rhys chuckled.

"Then how about while i'm out adventuring" Jack sighed rolling his eyes. "You try to meet those expectations."

"We'll see. No promises." Rhys smiled.

"Ah i know you can. Just gotta set your mind to it idiot." Jack smiled.

"What mind there is." Rhys smiled, looking slightly less sad.

"Ah that's my little bro!" Jack chuckled pulling Rhys into a headlock. Rhys giggled, play-struggling.

"You know what's coming now." Jack laughed noggieing Rhys.

"Nooooo!" Rhys giggled, smacking at Jack's hands. Jack only laughed happily. Rhys broke away, smiling as he backed off.

"See ya later bro. Make sure your old make still smiles for me k." Jack said with a happy smile. "Later. K, bro." Rhys smiled, hugging their father's leg.

Jack jokingly threw up finger guns and 'shooting' them. "Pew pew"

Rhys "air fisted" him with a smile. "Pow! Yeah!"

Jack laughed before picking up his bag and suitcase of stuff. Rhys gave a enthusiastic wave, smiling. Jack waved back as he walked out the front door. Rhys watched him go till he reached the elevator, closing the door behind him. Jack sighed as he once again was heading to some unknown place with some strangers. Reaching in his pocket, he was surprised to feel paper, pulling out a picture of him, Rhys and their father, all smiling.

"I'll come home someday. I swear." Jack said looking at the picture. ' _someday. Whenever that's happening.'_ Jack thought sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # - Job problems

And that picture was what drove him to the place he was today, his own personal Hyperion office on Helios. Sure he took shit from his boss, but who didn't. He hadn't ever found Rhys or his father again, after the fall of Dahl and hearing Rhys and his dad went back to Earth. It tore at him a bit, knowing he couldn't take time to go all the way to Earth to search for them, and rumours of Sirens showing up on Pandora in droves. Just knowing Rhys could be among them, down there, worried him. He's have much rather been down on Pandora trying to find out if Rhys had come among them but his boss had been stubborn like normal keeping him up on Helios. Even when he had pleaded his case, saying it would literally be a couple hours, he'd been denied. And all he'd gotten for his pleas was a 'too bad'. Jack grumbled as he stared at the screen not even bothering to read it still annoyed of his request being denied. Ass hole, he'd been working day and night, using none of his vacation hours for this exact moment, he still gets shot down. Jack punched one key particularly hard at this thought. The key got stuck which then proceeded to add a continuous line of said key.

"Damn it. Stupid fucking key." Jack grumbled tapping on the key to try and get it unstuck as well as backing up.

"Problems?" A cup of coffee from a familiar hand with black and flame fingernails waved in his face.

"Yeah damn key got stuck again." Jack huffed as finally the key popped back up.

"Put it in with HR man." The hand took the coffee back, as the owner, a co-worker of his, Chloe, sat up on the console.

"Like they'd do shit." Jack sighed as he backed up on the keys line of text.

"Maybe on a blue moon of Friday the 13th when all of the planet's align." Chloe chuckled.

"Seems like it." Jack chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Coffee?" Chloe offered him the cup, already drinking her own.

"Thanks." Jack sighed taking the coffee.

"You look like you need a moon beach walk, man." Chloe said, looking him over. "Do you even sleep?"

"What i need is to find why the hell Tassiter won't let me off for a few fucking hours." Jack hissed. "Eh i do when i do."

"Eh, to be fair, conduct wise you're about as tolerable as the clap-traps you program. Speaking from a co-worker point of view. You have a history of harassment complaints." Chloe shrugged. "What I'm saying is you make yourself obnoxious bro."

"But i've done what i need to with no damn brakes not sleeping for days and he still says too bad, ha well too bad my ass. A few hours on Pandora is all i ask is that so damn hard?!" Jack grumbled obviously annoyed.

"He's told all of us too bad, man. I swear I thought you were running some weird experiment to rack up all your vacation hours and take like 4 months off." Chloe chuckled.

"I have been saving them for this moment! I just want to try and find my bro but nope my asshole of a fucking cunt boss has to say. Too bad. Hmpf i'll show him to bad one day." Jack growled.

"Your bro?" Chloe looked curious. "Yet if you want to get to that 'one day's you have to kiss that ass for the next lifespan." Chloe said.

"Yeah if the idiot hasn't gotten himself killed yet." Jack sighed. "I don't plan on doing that, i will find a way up the ladder. Then we'll see how he likes. Too bad." Jack took a sip of the coffee tapping his foot in annoyance.

"If he's from there he's not that incompetent. I like to think my people are somewhat reliable." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Unless you save all of Helios, Pandora and Elpis from destruction, no other way, man."

"Don't know about him. After Dahl fell they moved, i just hope he's come back." Jack sighed. "Where there's a will there's a god forsaken way."

"You think you can save the whole universe to get a stupid chair?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Where did they move? Hell, why would he come back?"

"Not just about the chair but the chance to rub it in his damn face." Jack smirked a bit. "Earth, eh he's an idiot i wouldn't be surprised."

"Ooh Earth. Not likely he even left the planet, man. It's where dreams go to die." Chloe sighed. "You and vengeance, man. You take it so far for a stupid point about vacation hours."

"He's an idiot so really who knows." Jack shrugged. "I worked my damn ass off for his stupid ass and he says too bad, it's too bad that he'll regret those word when i fucking strangle him."

"Swear jar. Nice executive language, man." Chloe chuckled, holding out their signature 'swear jar' for him to work on his professional language.

"Ah it can go run up a tree and fall out." Jack grumbled pulling out his wallet.

"hey, it stopped you saying 'motherfucker' and got you to start replacing it with 'taint'. So it does work!" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah well it's still a pain." Jack huffed placing some money into the jar.

"Its paying for your celebration dinner when Tassiter bursts into flames one day as we all bow at your feet." Chloe chuckled. "No promises the culprit won't be yours truly."

I"When i save all of you don't get annoyed." Jack chuckled.

"Set him on fire. Ooh! Ooh! Or acid! Burn his stupid face off! Or just explode him into a thousand bloody bits. that's always fun." Chloe grinned, sipping her coffee.

"As fun as it is it wouldn't quite cut it for the shit he's done. Slow and painful seems a bit more fitting." jack smirked happily sipping his coffee.

"Skags. Totally skags." Chloe smirked. "I've got my babies down in animal testing if you need."

"When i need i'll call but till then keep low key. " Jack said.

"They need some proper meat, poor babes." Chloe smirked, hopping off his desk. "Anyway, better get working before Tassiter hears your regicide plans."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack huffed looking back at the screen of code.

"Knowing Tassiter the day you kill him will be the day world peace happens." Chloe chuckled, turning back to her computer.

"Uh sir? Ma'am? Um, we have a interviewee coming in, and Tassiter wants Mr. John to do it." The secretary to their office said.

"Thanks…" Chloe sighed, tossing him the interview sheet.

"Great wonder what idiot decided to work here." Jack sighed looking at the interview sheet.

"Maybe the same idiot as the idiot in charge." Chloe snickered, turning back to her desk.

"Ya wish." Jack chuckled rolling his eyes as he stood up.

"Oh you'll get fired fast enough, if I know Tassiter. So at least you don't have to put up with them." Chloe chuckled.

"I have worked the hardest out of all of you guys here i doubt it but who knows anymore with that son of a taint." Jack grumbled.

"Just remember his name, please! I still don't forgive you for calling me Catherine the whole time." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Good boy! You get a one dollar raise."

"I'll try to Cat." Jack said with a smirk. "Eh dollar more is better than a dollar less."

"And I immediately retract that one dollar raise Mr. John.' Chloe grumbled.

"Oh don't be like that Chlo." Jack huffed. Chloe pouted, going back to her tablet pushing her black and orange hair back. Jack sighed as he looked for the name of this newbie. Rhys Radyson, or so it read.

"Rhys?! Couldn't be could it?" Jack mumbled surprised by the name. He quickly headed into the main hallway where a young man with pushed back brown hair and distinct different coloured eyes sat nervously in the waiting seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # - Newbie

"Mr. Radyson?" Jack said trying to keep a professional appel. The man jumped, standing quickly.

"Uh, well that's me, Mr. Radyson's my father, I'm just Rhys." The man gulped, holding a silver and black metal arm close.

"Alright, Rhys. Name's Jack." Jack said with a smile. "So you're here for a job hm."

"Uh yes. If at all.. possible…" Rhys said shyly, holding his folders of necessary documents close.

"We'll see, first we gotta make sure you can at least work here kiddo." Jack sighed.

"Here kiddo! Sit, get comfy!" Chloe called, pushing him an office chair as Rhys sat gratefully.

"So Rhys, any specific job you looking for or what?" Jack asked.

"I'm good with programming. Robots and stuff. Also I can build stuff well." Rhys said shyly.

"Great news for me, maybe i can move up if my boss isn't a … stubborn." Jack sighed catching himself from cursing. Chloe chuckled, putting a gold star on his office wall.

"Can you at least work an office?" Chloe asked, as Rhys nodded.

"Good cause that's what you're gonna have to deal with." Jack said.

"I can handle that." Rhys said, shifting in his seat to sit straighter.

"Also how are you on temper?" Chloe added, leaning back in her chair.

"Um pretty patient I guess." Rhys said unsure. "I can handle stress."

"Good cause trust me there's lot of that. Meeting deadlines, picking up whatever you can for any extra cash, and our boss." Jack huffed.

"Stay out of Tassiter's radar, something Jack here can't do." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault that he presses all my buttons." Jack grumbled.

"Interview, dear." Chloe reminded him as a familiar face came down the aisle.

"Right, sorry." Jack sighed before glancing at the person coming down the aisle. Naturally, it was Tassiter. Jack already frowned seeing Tassiter before looking back at Rhys.

"So you sure you can handle the office, so guess we should see what papers you got there." Jack said. Rhys nervously handed him the papers, shyly not looking at him. Jack flipped through the papers looking over the information. The first thing that came to mind was some of the information looked suspiciously off.

"Hm.. interesting." Jack said glancing back up at Rhys from the papers. ' _here it says he's 20, but he looks way younger than that…'_ Jack thought. _'this rest he probably changed for the whole Dahl thing, but if he's here, what's up at Dahl…'_

"You sure that you want to work here, Rhys?" Jack said setting the papers down looking at Rhys with a suspicious expression. Rhys got a small panicked expression but stayed calm.

"Yes sir." Rhys said steadily.

"Hm… i guess we should see what you can do before we can give any real answer. Is that alright with you." Jack said.

"Perfectly." Rhys nodded.

"Chloe! I need you to run some of these wages. Sort them highest to lowest and cut the lowest." Tassiter tossed Chloe a folder as she caught it without looking.

"Yeah Skaglick I'm on it." Chloe scoffed as Rhys looked surprised at her language. Tassiter gave a dirty glare towards her.

"And straighten up your attitude as well." Tassiter said coldly.

"Yes Skaglick." Chloe turned, giving an extremely forced and fake smile.

"It's an improvement." Tassiter scoffed before looking over at Jack and Rhys.

"I should be cutting your wage." Chloe growled under her breath flipping through the folder.

"Am i to guess this is the man wishing to take your place John." Tassiter said.

"Only so i can move up sir." Jack said with an obviously faked smile.

"Um hello sir." Rhys gulped, sitting straight. Tassiter only looked over Rhys and gave a disgusted expression.

"Greetings." Tassiter said.

"Oh don't worry kid, he gives that look to everybody. Be luck you're not a woman. Ew." Chloe said, all her attention on the folder. Tassiter shot a glare her way but huffed as he started to walk away.

"Oh how badly i want to punch him in his dumb face." Jack muttered softly.

"Go ahead. That sexist, racist bastard needs it." Chloe grumbled.

"Sexist? Racist?" Rhys gulped.

"He hates women and thinks Pandorans are too stupid to use a computer." Chloe huffed.

"And an asshole to anyone who tries to do anything. Fucking bastard one day i swear." Jack hissed obvious dislike towards Tassiter was hard to miss.

"Kid." Chloe sighed, nodding to Rhys to remind Jack.

"Right. Sorry but he just gets on my very last …. Nerve." Jack sighed looking at Rhys. Rhys looked startled at the general attitude between the two to Tassiter.

"That was Tassiter, more like Assiter, our boss." Jack said. "He's more for against you than with you."

"Sadly his ass is the one you have to kiss to get Jack's job." Chloe sighed.

"And trust me kiddo it ain't easy. I haven't taken a single day off and i ask for a few hours on Pandora and he says hell no." Jack grumbled.

"Course Jack wants the better higher up job, the one he'll have to blow Tassiter to get." Chloe scoffed. "Told ya man, he's a racist. It's the word Pandora that he hates."

"Which ain't gonna happen, i'm way out of his league and he's more of a prick than anyone i've meet." Jack hissed. "I swear he's here to make use work till our death."

"You can just kill him. What's he gonna do, sue? It's Pandora. Only way he's gonna sue is paying in blood." Chloe said. "it's the only way you'll move up, man. Blow him or kill him."

"I'm for sure not blowing that shit faced poser." Jack huffed.

'"but you're not against blowing for a promotion." Chloe chuckled.

"Uh… is that normal to do?" Rhys looked nervous.

"Don't be surprised if it is Kiddo. I wouldn't admit to putting my mouth on that asshole either." Chloe chuckled.

"Some people will do anything to get a better paying job." Jack sighed. "This ass just doesn't believe in good to honest hard work."

"No he doesn't. Also doesn't believe in vacations either." Chloe said.

"I don't see why he even gives us vacation time if we never get to use it." Jack scoffed.

"So… is that it?" Rhys gulped, looking over the two.

"Oh right sorry Tassiter distracted me. Let's see what you can do." Jack said remembering the interview that was happening.

"Here, let's give you a small simulation. Security break. What do you do?" Chloe suggested, going to Jack's console and typing into it before stopping. "Ugh… speaking of security breaks… Who's trying to open the hangar doors?"

"I don't remember getting an alert to open em. Check the cameras real quick." Jack said walking over to his desk. Chloe went to her computers.

"I'm not seeing anything man. Were we getting a shipment today?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

"Don't think so. Why?" Jack said before glancing over at Rhys. Rhys looked even more nervous, looking down at his hands. Jack sighed standing up.

"Well something's going on. I checked the systems a million times today, unless i missed a bug." Jack muttered.

"It claims to be a shipment, but there wasn't anything about any incoming orders." Chloe narrowed her eyes at the screen. "SSV Normandy what is your cargo?"

"Don't think it's Dahl do ya." Jack said.

"They're not stupid enough for the front door… are they?" Chloe sighed. "SSV Normandy state your cargo now!"

"Don't know. They might be." Jack said as he looked over at Rhys. Rhys gulped, standing up.

"I, uh, need the restroom. Excuse me." Rhys said, starting to go to the bathroom.

"I can't close the doors! What the fuck!" Chloe hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # - An attack?

"Need someone to show you where Radyson." Jack hissed. "Get someone from security on the phone now!"  
"I, uh, know where I'm going. Excuse me." Rhys gulped, looking back at him.

"I was a bit surprised someone with that last name would show up here kiddo. If anyone knows Dahl they know the CEO's name." Jack growled

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr…. Radyson." Rhys said, looking at his I'd for a moment.

"Rhysie, bro you know what i'm talking about." Jack snapped.

"I prefer no nicknames, sir." Rhys gulped..

"Chloe it's gotta be Dahl." Jack said quickly. "I'm not an idiot dum-dum. I could tell something was off and ya didn't even change your name."

"I'm sorry? Sir I'm really not appreciating this…" Rhys gulped, backing away.

"Security's taking their sweet time Jack! I'm busy!" Chloe grumbled. "Yes! Security, I've got a situation in hangar- what do you mean slow down?! I'm speaking as fucking clearly as I can!"

"Damn it when it's not an emergancy their fast but the second it's urgent their slow as hell!" Jack hissed. "Not liking what being found out."

"Found out?! Found out of what?! I came here for a job!" Rhys insisted, crossing his arms.

"You're not fooling me." Jack hissed

"Please sir, let me just go to the restroom in peace." Rhys growled, turning and walking away.

Jack growled annoyed "Chloe can you handle it from up here i'm going to try and shut down the hanger doors manually." Jack said quickly.

"Might as well. Fuck this, Security can go out an airlock. Take this." Chloe tossed him a pair of gauntlet-pistols, taking a pistol from her desk. Jack caught them with a nod.

"Thanks, i'll echo you if things get hairy." Jack said starting to run off.

"I think I'll know if they do." Chloe said, loading her pistol.

"Just update me if anything else is a problem!" Jack called as he raced out off the office. Rhys was stomping down the hall to the bathroom, fingers in his hair in frustration. Jack was putting on the gauntlet-pistols as he ran as fast as he could down the hall. Rhys froze up hearing him running, seeing the pistols and backing off into the wall with a surprised look.

"This is really happening and security can't get off their damn asses. I swear to god this will be fixed when i take control one day." Jack hissed still fidgeting with the gauntlets not paying any attention to Rhys.

"Sir?" Rhys looked surprised. Jack looked up and slowed down looking at Rhys.

"Sir I had nothing to do with this, I will say that now." Rhys insisted.

Jack glared at Rhys before sighing. "How can i be sure of that?" Jack hissed.

"What do you want to hear, sir?" Rhys huffed.

"I really want to believe that you aren't helping with this shit. I really want this to be a fucking coincidence." Jack said.

"What do you have against me sir?! Why are you targeting me like this?!" Rhys whined before there was a ringing from a communicator as Rhys tapped the communicator to listen. Jack narrowed his eyes at the ringing.

"Hmm? Yes. Yes sir. No. Yes." Rhys sighed at whoever was calling. "Sorry i'm in the middle of something I'll have to call you back. Yes. Love you dad. Later."

Jack huffed crossing his arms.

"What? I'm suspicious for calling my dad now?" Rhys huffed.

"If your dad wasn't CEO of Dahl i wouldn't be." Jack huffed.

"Stop saying my dad is CEO of Dahl! Stop accusing me!" Rhys hissed. Jack huffed rolling his eyes.

"Whatever i got places to be." Jack grumbled.

"And so do I." Rhys sighed, starting to take a turn for the 'special cargo' deck elevator, hacking the elevator to arrive over the security lockdown.

"Jack! Security on that Vault Key we had locked up just lowered. There's some huge energy readings coming from in there!" Chloe called Jack, sounding like the fighting had started in her department. "You wanna be a hero and go find those readings source?"

"On it!" Jack said changing his direction to where the key was being held. Just as he reached it, there was a large blue glow and a yell similar to his being thrown out of the room as the man on the ground granted in pain.

"Son of a- owwww…" a voice identified to be his whined from the man.

"The hell." Jack hissed "You okay?"

"Fine, fine. Ribs. Broken." The man coughed, gripping his chest. " guy with… Blue thing threw me out the door. Still in there I think."

"I got it you just sit back alright." Jack said as he ran into the room. Security had Rhys surrounded as he yelped, having a shield around himself as they fired at him.

"Sorry!" Rhys yelped, trapping one security guard in a ball of energy crushing him to death. "Sorry! Sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Rhys what the hell!" Jack yelled. Rhys jumped, looking at Jack lowering his shield before remembering he was being shot at, avoiding being shot as he put his shield back up.

"Hey, uh… uh what's your…" Rhys panted, obviously exhausted from using his powers. "C-c an you guys stop shooting a minute? I'm exhausted… " Rhys panted before finally giving out, collapsing to his knees as the shield fell, security approaching to finish him.

"Stop!" Jack yelled running up to them. The men stopped, looking at him as Rhys sighed, falling on his back.

"Thanks." Rhys panted. "You guys got any Eridium? Some chunks, or even a bar?" Jack glared at Rhys but looked at the men. "I got this you ass hats take care of the others." Jack growled.

The men left the two as Rhys remained on the floor, too tired to stand.

"First off dick move." Jack hissed. "Second you really think you could get away with stealing from Hyperion bro?"

"Not my plan, dum-dum." Rhys mumbled, sounding barely awake. "Who said I was the stealing plan? I was the 'keep them busy' plan. anyway they're long gone now. Really though,if you want info, I'm going to pass out now so..."

"You're not passing out on me idiot." Jack grumbled gripping Rhys's arm.

"You got eridium? That should wake me up." Rhys mumbled, his eyes closing.

"We mine it dumass." Jack sighed "Hey other me you able to help out here."

"Well better hurry up. I'm just gonna sleep now…" Rhys mumbled.

"You've always been a pain in the ass." Jack grumbled annoyed.

"I can feel some coming from one container over there… or maybe something containing some eridium. Eh who cares." Rhys mumbled, waving over to the shelves.

"Yeah what do you think we'd just have a key alone in the most locked up room here." Jack sighed.

"Uh si- me what did you need?" The man from before said coming into the room.

"Grab some eridium for this tweedledum." Jack said.

"Eh it's fine I can sleep…" Rhys mumbled.

"Oh no your not. I've got a lot of question for you." Jack hissed.

"Like?" Rhys mumbled.

"For one, what's the whole stealing a vault key business." Jack grumbled.

"Uh… pet project." Rhys shrugged. "Siren shit. Experimenting."

"Experimenting?" Jack said curiously as the doppelganger came back over to them Eridium in hand.

"Here you go?" The doppelganger said looking confused.

"Ever since this eridium shit showed up my powers started getting… awesome? So I'm messing around a bit." Rhys shrugged. "Sweet bro, thanks." Rhys said, taking the eridium gratefully, crushing it in his hand as his arm and eyes lit up, lifting the doppelganger a bit off the ground before slamming him into the ground. The doppelganger whined a bit in pain.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"Ah stop throwing me around Rhys." Jack sighed.

"Side effect, sorry." Rhys shrugged, sitting up with all new energy. "Next question." Rhys said happily, his arm glowing and flickering with power.

"Well tell me not to be around next time." The doppelganger hissed sitting up.

"You really looking for a job here or was that just part of the plan." Jack asked.

"I can do it again if you like?" Rhys smiled happily. "Well, yeah. I did want a job I mean."

"N-no thanks i like my feet on the ground." The doppelganger said quickly.  
"But it was only part of the plan, right." Jack grumbled.

"Well… no… I did want the job." Rhys said, suddenly timid.

"Hmpf anyway next ques. What was Dahl after beside the key?" Jack said rather seriously.

"Well…. We kinda found a thing, that goes to a Vault…" Rhys said. "But that's not necessary for you guys."

"What thing?" Jack asked intrigued.

"A thing." Rhys said, deliberately vague. "A Vault Siren thing."

"Aren't you the most helpful one in the world." Jack grumbled.

"It's the Vault of the Twins. It's a Vault that leads to another vault. Double the treasure, I guess." Rhys sighed. "And well, one end needs a key, other end wants a Siren, namely myself. So yeah. That's what's up."

"You're kidding. A vault that leads to a vault?" Jack said surprised.

"Neato." The doppelganger said.

"yeah. A Vault with a monster and treasure, that has another vault inside it with more. Pretty cool way to lock up your treasure I guess." Rhys said, shrugging. "The second vault requires a Siren, so that's my purpose. Just my little pet project, no worries."

"John? Care to explain your friend thrashing my security and creating a mess?" Tassiter said, irritated over the comm. Jack sighed hearing Tassiter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # - A plan

"Sir you got the wrong idea. He was simply testing our systems." Jack said glaring at Rhys.

"Testing our systems by letting Dahl onto the station?" Tassiter growled.

"Bad timing." Jack chuckled weakly.

"It doesn't happen again, understand John?" Tassiter growled.

"Right sir, no problems sir. I will make sure it never happens again." Jack said. There was talking in the background of the call, the words 'glowing tattoos' and 'eridium' appearing. Jack tried to listen to the talking as best as he could.

" _Sir, something is wrong with him! He's got tattoos, like a Siren tattoo. and he glows_!" A man said in the back of the call.

" _Don't be ridiculous. Like Dahl would let go of a Siren. And a male Siren? Hmph."_ Tassiter scoffed.

" _What if he sneaked away?"_ The man insisted _. "He might even be lab-made. The thing is we have a Siren on board!_ _A Siren Dahl has left for us! Well not for us but…_ _you get the idea_."

Jack looked slightly worried as he looked over at Rhys. Rhys looked unaffected, chatting happily to his doppelganger.

" _What are you suggesting? We keep this Siren… for what?"_ Tassiter scoffed.

" _I don't know. Lab. Sell him. Blackmail over Dahl."_ The man shrugged as Tassiter went silent in thought.

"Um Sir if i may have some imput on this situation." Jack spoke up.

"Hmm?" Tassiter turned his attention back on Jack. "And what would that be?"

"Why not keep him around to find out what he knows." jack said. "He's been with Dahl he'd know about them and maybe give us an advantage against them."

"And what would we do with that information?" Tassiter scoffed.

"Thier obviously planning something. They had enough courage to attack today. What's going to stop them from another try?" Jack said. "I'm just trying to say that if we know what their after we can get it before them. Show them they can't win against us."

"They came for a Vault Key, they got it. What more could they want?" Tassiter scoffed.

"They got the key? Then what is this Vault key doing here with me?" Jack huffed. "They need a key and they need a Siren something we have."

"We'd have more than one." Tassiter scoffed. "And the Siren makes us a bigger target, when we can simply kill him and have no target."

"And give up the riches that Dahl is trying to get? We may be a target now but what if we gave them a fake Siren. Wouldn't be that hard just make it look like we killed him but really keep him alive." Jack said hopeful.

"And what, we sit on this living Siren?" Tassiter scoffed.

"We find this Vault, we get the riches. But till then we can have an extra hand on board." Jack sighed.

"You're putting a lot of trust in this Dahl Siren." Tassiter said.

"Yeah i know, but are you really gonna pass a chance to get richer than you are." Jack huffed.

"I suppose. Fine. We keep your pet." Tassiter scoffed.

"I'll keep an eye on him sir. Just gotta keep Dahl off our backs till we can find this Vault." Jack sighed.

"What Vault even is this that Dahl found?" Tassiter scoffed.

"Vault of the twins i do believe." Jack said.

"Never heard of it." Tassiter said, interested.

"Apparently it's got two in one, so rather valuable." Jack said with a smile.

"Two in one? Huh. Hence the Twins name." Tassiter sounded deep in thought.

"That's the idea sir." Jack said.

"Hmm… where would it be? How would we locate it?" Tassiter asked.

"Don't know yet sir, if you give me sometime i can probably figure it out sir." Jack said.

"Hmm… fine then. You're head of this project, John. Find me a Vault, you'll get your promotion." Tassiter said.

"I'm on it sir." Jack said happily.

"Find out what you can from the Dahl Siren. Whatever you need send a request for. Just get me that Vault." Tassiter ordered before cutting off.

Jack smiled happily walking back over to Rhys and his doppelganger.

"Alright Rhysie you owe me big time now." Jack chuckled.

"Huh?" Rhys looked curious.

"One saved your life from our guards, two just saved your life again." Jack said.

"Jack what did you offer them?" Rhys gulped.

"Ah does it really matter. You're going to be alive! Not dead or being old off to some foreign place with who knows kinds of people." Jack said

"Depends did I just trade handcuffs for a ball and chain?" Rhys raised an eyebrow. "What kinda deal did you just make on my behalf?"

"Nothing bad kiddo. But i got you a job, but your gonna have to convince your dad that you're dead." Jack shrugged. "We'd like it if they didn't jump our asses trying to get ya." Jack said simply.

"You told them about the vault?" Rhys gulped.

"Well yeah. Money is all they care about." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Oh. Well here's the kicker… the vault only gives the treasure to the two opening it." Rhys gulped.

"And who said we have to tell them that." Jack huffed.

"Anyone else who tries to take it closes the Vault and locks it for the next 400 years." Rhys sighed. Jack looked surprised at this information.

"Oh great so only two lucky people can have the riches." Jack grumbled.

"On the upside, if you screw it up you get to live for the next 400 years to try again. You literally become the Vault Key." Rhys sighed.

"Fun times." Jack sighed.

"So. You wanna live forever or be rich enough for forever?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Eh when it gets to that it gets to that let's take this one step at a time." Jack said.

"Oh. Also just warning, if you screw up you get sealed in with the vault with your 400 years to live." Rhys shrugged. "Just extra reason not to fuck it."

"Suppose so, won't be me so no worry to me." Jack said.

"Won't be you and me?" Rhys looked surprised.

"Being the one's to fuck up? Hell no. Getting those riches hm.. Would be nice to be rich." Jack said.

"Figured you and me open it." Rhys said. "You and me, getting rich. Well, richer. It'd fit. Well, if you wanted to."

"Of course. Wouldn't want anyone else to open a Vault with me idiot." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Rhys looked up happily.

"Yeah." Jack said happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # -

"Eleanor Tonks?" Rhys read the name looking confused. "Vault specialist slash ex-Vault Hunter? Who is this?"

"A specialist duh." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Well I get that much but who is she? I've never heard of her." Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know, i just hired her kiddo." Jack sighed.

"You don't even know who you're hiring?" Rhys looked suspicious.

"Look she knows shit we don't so… does it really matter if i know her or not." Jack grumbled.

"And if she's just waiting to stab us in the back?" Rhys raised an eyebrow. "She might even be set up by Dahl to get me back."

"We'll keep an eye on her, simple easy." Jack said with a shrug

"You are way too calm about the idea of betrayal." Rhys looked surprised. "And calm about this whole operation in general."

"What's there to worry about? We get the information we need then we get the stuff and bam. Rich." Jack said.

"Really Jack? Nothing ever goes wrong?" Rhys sighed.

"Well with that mentality yeah. God think positively." Jack huffed.

"Because I've learned from Dahl that everything goes wrong." Rhys sighed, throwing the folder aside.

"Uh… Jack?" A female voice asked, coming through the door staring at a folder. "Jack Radyson?"

Jack turned his attention to the voice and gaining a surprised expression. "Wow" Jack said. The folder came down as a woman with purple eyes and red hair looked at the two, adjusting her armor. Jack just stared at the woman in awe.

"Um… hi." The woman said with a smile.

"Hello Miss… soon to be Radyson." Jack said with a smirk. The woman's face went red, hiding behind the folder.

"Y-you hired m-me for a job?" Eleanor mumbled. "That job hopefully being dating you?"

"May have hired you for a job but having you for the rest of my life sounds great." Jack chuckled.

"Oh? And when does the rest of your life start?" Eleanor chuckled.

"As soon as possible." Jack said happily.

"Like… now?" Eleanor chuckled, coming up to him.

"Hell yeah." Jack said with a happy smile. Eleanor leaned up, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Jack leaned in a bit kissing back.

"Well. With lips like those Mrs Radyson has a ring to it." Eleanor chuckled.

"Like music to my ears." Jack said. Eleanor cuddled up kissing him again as there was a sudden pain in his cheek. Jack hissed at the pain as well as stumbling back a bit in surprise. Eleanor was standing there with her hand raised for another slap, her eyes cold.

"Shez what was that for?!" Jack hissed holding his cheek.

"Initially? The Mrs. Radyson thing. Then? The staring." Eleanor said.

"So wait that didn't actually happen." Jack whined.

"What didn't?" Eleanor scoffed.

"I think he needs another slap." Rhys suggested.

"I think you need a slap to." Jack hissed looking at Rhys.

"Hey! Just a suggestion." Rhys whined.

"Well. Now that we're acquainted, I'm Dr. Eleanor Tonks, Vault Specialist and Ex Vault Hunter, you are?" Eleanor scoffed.

"The man who hired ya, Jack." Jack huffed crossing his arms. "A programmer for Hyperion."

"Great position. Where did you even get the money to hire me." Eleanor scoffed.

"Hard worker you could say." Jack said

"Uh… I'm Rhys." Rhys mumbled shyly as Eleanor looked surprised at him.

"Oh my it talks. I thought it just sat and looked adorable." Eleanor chuckled.

Jack huffed narrowing his eyes a bit. "He's just shy." Jack grumbled.

"Awe! He's adorable!" Eleanor giggled, squishing Rhys's cheeks a bit as he blushed.

"Hmpf." Jack huffed tapping his foot a bit.

"Ooh nice tats." Eleanor said, noticing the tattoos under Rhys's collar. "Siren by the looks of em. Really well done too. Damn I'm jealous."

"Yeah he's kinda the reason we needed your expertise. We kinda know only what he does on the Vaults." Jack sighed.

"Ahhh. Not tats then. How far along is he? Like, can he fight?" Eleanor asked, circling Rhys. "How'd you even get your hands on him? People will pay billions for even one."

"At least make shields haven't seen him in action much." Jack said "Uh he kinda came here for a job but i've known him for a while. Being brothers and all."

"Ah. I can only say I've worked with one Siren, bless her soul. She was kinda a miracle healer, so I was curious." Eleanor said. "On the other hand you, Rhysie, can I call you that? You're kinda a bit new. Not much training I'm guessing."

"No ma'am." Rhys said. "Wait there's training?"

"Lots of it." Eleanor shrugged. "The one before, she gave me tattoos with her blood, so I've got just a bit of her power. The miracle healing part at least. Not a Siren though. You're special." Eleanor said, pulling down her shirt a bit as her neck and chest were bright blood red, in a similar pattern to Rhys.

"So a Siren and a Siren an a half?" Jack said.

"Yeah. I can heal myself, she was healing whole towns to keep them from burning her at the stake." Eleanor said. "I pulled her off on an adventure, and they let me. on the other hand, he needs quite a bit of homeschooling, so we'll be together quite a while."

"I see." Jack said with a shrug. "Well i'm glad to hear we'll be blessed with your presence for a while."

"Creep alert." Eleanor sighed. "Rhysie, would you mind, uh, getting your shirt off? I'd like to look at them to see what we need to work on."

Rhys nodded, taking off his shirt as the tattoos were along his whole left side, Rhys himself in quite good shape as well.

"Not bad." Eleanor chuckled, as Rhys covered up in embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # -

"Today's the day! Just ask her out. Like the million other times…" Jack sighed, going to the gym that Eleanor and Rhys had taken up for training. "Just ask no harm in that. Like what's the worst that can happen… other than being rejected."

"Alright! Good job Rhysie! Now just sit there, ill get us something." Eleanor called, walking out the gym her tattoos glowing a blood red under her tank top, panting a bit.

"Hey Eleanor." Jack said with a smile seeing Eleanor.

"Oh hey." Eleanor smiled back tiredly. "Nobody's exploded yet, no worries."

"Good to hear. I uh actually have a quick ques for ya." Jack said

"Yep?" Eleanor perked up, happy to elaborate on whatever was being questioned.

"I was thinking if you weren't too busy that maybe we could go out to dinner. You know uh like a celebration for the progress you and Rhys have done." Jack said awkwardly.

"A celebration of Rhys's progress? With just me?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"He's probably busy with his friend like normal." Jack said nervously.

"Sooo…. Like a date." Eleanor chuckled.

"If you wannna call it a date then yeah." Jack said with a slight blush.

"So it is or it isn't?" Eleanor chuckled.

"I really wouldn't mind it being a date." Jack said.

"Hmm…" Eleanor closed her eyes, deep in thought. Jack gulped a bit nervous. Eleanor hummed a bit, her head turning from one side to another weighing her options.

"Eh…" Eleanor opened her eyes, coming to a decision.

Jack looked expectantly at Eleanor.

"As fun as it would be…" eleanor began. "I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh i see... " Jack said his smile dropped. Eleanor bust laughing, nearly bent over.

"I'm just dicking with you. I'm single." Eleanor laughed. "Oh my god your face when I said that."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. "Not funny man." Jack grumbled.

"Heh just kidding my girlfriend's dead. I'm open." Eleanor chuckled. "Anyway, yeah, I could use a break. I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out if you're always an ego monster. Sure. I'll go out with you. Just to humor you."

"I glad to hear that. And hey im not as bad as you seem to think." Jack sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're surprisingly chill after I cockblocked you." Eleanor chuckled. "See you when and where? Eh. nevermind. I'll find you. See you tonight." Eleanor chuckled, waving as she continued down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter # -

Jack nervously rearranged the centrepiece flowers of their table. He'd done his research. Orchids. Her favourite flowers. Preferably pink orchids. He'd found red, but close enough. He'd been sitting for several hours and she hadn't arrived. Thoughts of being stood up already set in. ' _she wouldn't stand me up… right? She said yes so… but what if she changed her mind?'_ Jack worried.

"Sir? Do you want the bill now?" A passing waiter asked, with a raised eyebrow seeing him still sitting there.

"No thanks." Jack sighed.

"She's probably not coming you realise." The waiter sighed, taking her drink and refilling it with ice. Jack sighed a bit sadly looking at his drink.

"I'm sure she will…" Jack said.

"Stubborn." The waiter shook his head, setting the drink down and walking away. Jack sighed, plucking one petal off one of the orchids sadly. ' _Stood up. Huh. That's a first. Maybe I should just pay and go home...'_ Jack sighed sadly, letting the petal fall.

"Guess there's always a first. Should have expected this." Jack said sadly looking at the fallen petal. ' _guess Rhys was right. I never plan for failure_.' Jack sighed, starting to stand.

"And who are you waiting for ma'am?" Jack could hear the waiter at the front ask.

"Uh a Jack Radyson?" Eleanor's voice replied, sounding really rushed.

"And your name?" The waiter asked.

"Eleanor Tonks. I'm with him." Eleanor replied, her voice coming closer with the sound of high heels coming to him. Jack smiled hearing her voice relieved to know she hadn't stood him up like he'd feared.

"So sorry, I didn't know what to wear." Eleanor apologised, sitting in the other seat. Her dress was a white dress with red arm sleeves, nicely contrasting to her red tattoos.

"It's fine you're here now." Jack said happily.

"I almost didn't make it. I'm surprised you're here." Eleanor chuckled, setting her purse to the side.

"Good things come to those who wait right." Jack chuckled. Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile, looking through her menu.

"Orchids. Someone did their homework." Eleanor smiled, taking a flower.

"I hope red is alright. I really tried to find pink." Jack sighed with a happy smile.

"Idiot you think I'm looking at the color?" Eleanor chuckled, plucking one flower off putting it in her hair, putting the rest back. "Wine too? You're really banking on this date to go somewhere."

"I just want it to be nice. I'm i overdoing it?" Jack said looking at Eleanor. Eleanor smiled, giving him a look that said 'really?'.

"No such thing as overdoing it dummy." Eleanor chuckled. "I'm starting to get the distinct impression I'm a first for you."

"First.. N-no." Jack said a slight blush crept to his face.

"Oh my. I feel so special now. Jack's first date." Eleanor chuckled. "Aaw Rhys said you might be a virgin. Never took him seriously. Maybe I should." Eleanor smiled, setting her menu down.

Jack huffed with a slight pout a deep blush had made it's way to his face.

"You should blush more. You're cute that way." Eleanor giggled, poking his nose.

"I'm not cute." Jack whined.

"No? I say you are." Eleanor chuckled. "In fact, I say you're adorable."

"I'm not cute or adorable." Jack huffed.

"What was the name Rhys used? Handsome Jack?" Eleanor chuckled. "Eh, Handsome's a bit of a stretch. So. What would you like to know about me? Or what should I know about you?"

"It has a ring to it though." Jack said with a smile. "I'd just like to know the beautiful woman who sits in front of me better than. Ex Vault Hunter."

"Well. My favourite color is white and red, I love orchids, I have a coffee addiction, I love breakfast more than life, and I love cats." Eleanor chuckled. "My hobbies are engineering, reading, drawing, and long walks in nature. I also like horses. I can't cook even if my life depended on it. And you?"

"Wow never meet someone that open." Jack chuckled. "As for me… Favorite color Yellow, I like engineering and programming… hmm… I like reading. Shopping is fun."

"Its just the base stuff. You'll have to go for base two if you want more." Eleanor chuckled. "I suppose we'll get along just fine then. if you play your cards right second base won't be an issue… but only if your cards are right."

"Glad to hear i have a chance." Jack smiled.

"I said a chance, not guaranteed." Eleanor chuckled, taking a deep drink. "Wow that's bitter. Mmm. Whoops." Eleanor accidentally splashed some on herself, standing up quickly wiping herself off. "Okay that was not as graceful as I thought."

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. Come, let's get you cleaned up so sorry." A waiter came by, guiding her away with an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, we'll get you all cleaned up, lovely. Anything for a lovely lady like you."

"I think she can get it herself sir." Jack hissed. The waiter glared back.

"Sir, she needs to get cleaned up. If you don't mind." The waiter huffed, guiding her away with an arm around her waist as she was focused on her dress. Jack growled a bit standing up.

"She's a grown woman she doesn't need your help." Jack huffed.

"She needs my help if she doesn't want it staining. Now excuse us." The waiter sighed as they headed to the employees only growled in annoyance as they left to the employees only area as he took his seat.

"Hmpf." Jack grumbled as he tapped his foot in annoyance and glared towards the area. ' _i swear if he's doing anything to her…'_ Jack mentally growled, gripping his table knife wanting to go back there and stab the waiter before calming himself enough to put the knife down. _'nah. He'd never get away with it… would he? Maybe I should just sneak back and check? Ugh I feel a perv for doing this but I need to know… whelp. here goes nothing. If I get arrested as a perv at least it'll be knowing she's safe.'_ Jack sighed, standing up and heading to the back room.

" _Here ma'am. Just hand me your dress there and just cover yourself with this._ " The waiter could be heard with the shuffling of cloth.

Jack narrowed his eyes hearing the waiter. Part of him wanted to rush in, but for the sake of not being called a pervert, he hid at the entrance.

"Wait here, ma'am, I'll get some things for you." The waiter said as a door opened and closed.

"It's fine- oh. You're already gone. Great Ella. First date and you're sitting in a towel. Great." Eleanor grumbled. "Damn what was in that drink anyway? I feel… weird… huh. should have figured he would drug me." Jack clenched his fist angry at hearing that the drink was drugged.

"Hmm. Guess I can take a small nap… just… till… dress… dries..." Eleanor mumbled, sounding sleepy as there was the sound of a dryer running. Jack gulped before slowly stepping in, seeing the employee room was a washroom, with Eleanor sitting on an ice chest just barely covered with a towel over her chest. The sound woke Eleanor as she blinked awake before yelping awake, covering her chest.

"Get the fuck out of here! Perv!" Eleanor hissed, reaching for a shoe.

"I was only making sure you were okay." Jack said quickly already raising and arm to defend against the shoe.

"You came in here to peek!" Eleanor pointed accusingly.

"I swear i didn't" Jack said.

"Why else would you?!" Eleanor growled. "Dammit just as you seemed to be a goddamn gentleman…"

"Cause i was worried alright." Jack hissed. "I didn't know that someone drugged your drink."

"Drugged?! The hell?!" Eleanor hissed, lowering her voice.

"I kinda heard you mumbling from outside the door." Jack said meekly slowly dropping his arm.

"Who the hell would want to drug me?" Eleanor huffed.

"Well you are a very gorgeous woman. I wouldn't be all that surprised that someone would try to take advantage of ya." Jack sighed.

"Really?! You have to say that as I'm in a goddamn towel?" Eleanor huffed, lifting her towel more.

"Well it's true." Jack mumbled looking down slightly.

"Good lord… and no it's not. I'm not kidnap-worthy pretty, nor was I ever." Eleanor huffed. "And no, the waiter didn't try anything. My dress is right in there if you want proof."

"Well if i was that lowly i'd kidnap ya. I find you rather attractive." Jack said with a blush . "Yeah i know that now."

"Yeah I'm sure you've got kidnapping experience if this is any indicator." Eleanor mumbled. "And no, I'm not that pretty. You just have bad taste. just… i don't know. sit with me. might as well get something out of this date."

"Well if i do i don't really care. I like what i like." Jack said coming over to sit next to her.

"You're a very bold gentleman, you know. I came half expecting your eyes to be attached to my chest." Eleanor chuckled. "It's… actually quite a relief, to know someone actually cares about me, rather than my physical state."

"I don't see how that's bold, just being how i am." Jack chuckled. "It's a surprise to find anyone who cares in this world, those who do you hold close."

"Considering you've been surrounded by people who care?" Eleanor looked surprised before chuckling. "Granted you've done okay getting my good side so far."

"It wasn't always that way for me, just found someone and held them close. So now i have people who care." Jack said with a shrug."Glad that being me is able to get on your good side."

"Now you sound like you love me or something." Eleanor chuckled. Jack blushed deeply.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow at his blush.

"Have something you need to say?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh ...well… i-i really like you. Like a lot, i know it may seem well fast." Jack said awkwardly, looking away a bit.

"Well. This was certainly the last thing I was expecting today." Eleanor said after several moments. "Fast is a bit of an understatement. We've only met like a few months ago. Outside of work, this is our first friendly meeting alone."

"I've been watching i just had to build up the courage to ask you out." Jack chuckled weakly.

"Watching? … how so? What do you even like about me?" Eleanor looked surprised. "I mean I don't do much aside work…"

"I work in programing i have access to mostly anything including cameras. Nothing dramatic just when you and Rhysie are training bit curious to see a Sirens powers ya know." Jack said awkwardly. "Don't entirely know you just intrigue me really i want to know about you."

"And you've gone back into perv territory." Eleanor chuckled, putting a hand on his knee.

"I figured with the watching." Jack sighed blushing but gave a surpised expression at her hand on his knee.

"And that's why I blanked out the cameras." Eleanor chuckled. "So thats why you asked me out. I figured it played into 'keep an eye on her' orders. You guys seem to still thinking I'm a spy." Eleanor said before giving a small soft kiss to Jack's cheek. Jack smiled happily looking up and at her.

"I just wanted to know you better. Not really follow Assiters directions." Jack chuckled.

"Perv." Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well, I guess you've played your cards well enough. Really, not bad for a first timer. ignoring that I'm still naked in a towel. or naked in the first place."

"Thanks i guess." Jack said. "I guess this must be an odd date with the circumstances."

"This is the strangest, I'll admit." Eleanor shrugged. "On the other hand, I'm still hungry..."

"Well we are still at a restaurant… just not properly dressed."Jack said. Eleanor chuckled as the dryer beeped, signaling her clothes were done.

"Ah. Right on time." Eleanor said, standing throwing the towel in Jack's face as she went to the dryer. Jack jumped a bit at the towel being thrown in his face.

"Keep it on. And yes, that's perfume." Eleanor said before the sound of the dryer opening. "Okay you can look."

Jack took the towel off of his head looking over to where Eleanor was. Eleanor had the dress over her hips and was pulling it over her chest.

"You, uh, mind zipping it for me?" Eleanor offered the back to Jack.

"Not at all." Jack said standing up and walking over to her.

"Thanks sweetie." Eleanor chuckled. "At least I think that's the term."

The door opened as the waiter from before looked surprised.

"O-oh. Um, hello." He said, seeing their positioning.

"Little privacy" Jack grumbled looking over at the waiter with a glare.

"Uh… uh… i-i just came to s-see if you two were back here. Th-the restaurant is closing." The waiter blushed.

"Great. Never got any food. "Jack sighed zipping up the back of Eleanor's dress.

"Well… if you want… I've got a kitchen." Eleanor suggested, adjusting around her chest.

"I guess homecooking is good to." Jack said with a shrug. Eleanor chuckled, kissing him on the cheek pulling him out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter # -

"Eleanor!" Jack screamed as Eleanor was knocked back by one of the Vault monsters. She was knocked to her knees as her shield shattered. Jack rushed to her ignoring his surroundings.

"Agh! Ow…" Eleanor whined, trying to get up only to fall.

"Eleanor. Oh god are you alright?!" Jack said worry obvious in his voice.

"No…" Eleanor whined, trying to get up and seeing her leg twisted completely in half. "Ooh that's not gonna heal."

"Not good, not good at all." Jack said seeing the twisted leg.

"Owwww… Just gotta… get.. up.." Eleanor tried to force herself to her feet. "You… get back. You'll get hurt. Go."

"Don't push yourself that's twisted to all hell and back Eleanor." Jack sighed. "I'm fine obviously."

"Watch it!" Eleanor pushed him out of the way as the monster came back, pushing her back and impaling her on nearby rubble."fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Eleanor!" Jack screamed in horror. Eleanor was speared through the stomach, as she spat out blood pulling herself off.

"That's… a… first." Eleanor coughed. "Ow… okay now that's not gonna heal. Jack? Jack where are you?"

"Eleanor im right here." Jack said getting up from being pushed aside.

"Where? I can't see you." Eleanor looked around confused.

"Right here." Jack said worried as he rushed to Eleanor once again. Eleanor reached around blindly, her expression one of panic.

"Jack, now is not the time to play. Where are you?" Eleanor whined.

"I'm not playing." Jack huffed reaching out to grab one of her hands to let her know he was there.

"My whole stomach hurts. What's wrong?" Eleanor whined.

"Uh well….." Jack said hesitantly with a gulp.

"Well?" Eleanor looked concerned. "Is it bad?"

"Uh worse than bad." Jack said with a weak chuckle.

"Ugh… I'm… sleepy…" Eleanor whined already nodding off.

"Eleanor please stay with me. Sleeping is not what we need right now." Jack said panicked.

"But I'm tired. Can't I just.. rest my eyes?" Eleanor mumbled, her eyes closed. "Just a moment… a… moment..."

"Eleanor please don't" Jack said practically begging.

"Are you… begging…?" Eleanor chuckled, coughing blood.

"Yes begging you not to leave me." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not leaving.. just.. resting my… eyes." Eleanor mumbled. "Just for a moment…"  
"Eleanor please in your condition that is not a good idea." Jack said worried.

"Who made you nurse Jack?" Eleanor chuckled weakly, leaning on him. "Hey. I love you... You know that...?"

"Well i think i can tell they're not good wounds." Jack said. "I love you too Eleanor."

"You think?" Eleanor chuckled. "Well hey, if I survive we can get married or somethin'."

"I'm like ninety percent sure." Jack sighed. "Hell yes, definitely."

"A small chance is still a chance." Eleanor chuckled, finding his hand and holding it.

"Come on you're tough you gotta make it." Jack said with a bit of a sniffle.

"Don't cry. You're not a good crier." Eleanor said with a smile. "It's just a little eye rest. Not sleep… just a moment..." Eleanor yawned, snuggling into Jack.

"Just stay awake please Eleanor." Jack said weakly.

"It's not like I'm saying goodbye… just see you later." Eleanor mumbled, her body growing looser. "I love you… don't let that go… don't let me go…"

"I love you too please don't leave me. You can't leave me Eleanor." Jack said his voice cracking a bit.

"Told you… not.. leaving. Resting." Eleanor mumbled.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Jack sniffled. "Eleanor please i love you i don't want to lose you."

"Not… leaving…." Eleanor sighed, leaning into his shoulder. "Love you too much to… leave. Besides… we're getting… married…"

"That's why you can't die." Jack whimpered a bit. Eleanor was quiet next to him.

"Eleanor?" Jack said weakly. Eleanor still didn't respond.

"Eleanor!" Jack sad louder shaking her a bit tears brimming his eyes. Eleanor made no movement to balance herself.

"No… Eleanor please say something...you can't be..."Jack whimpered hugging Eleanor. Eleanor grew colder in his arms, all signs of life gone.

"Eleanor...please...wake up….you can't leave me…. Not now" Jack whimpered as the tears started to make their way down his face.

"I'm not dead yet." Eleanor mumbled.

"You ass." Jack said weakly sniffling.

"I know." Eleanor chuckled, opening one eye open look up at him. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"Ah im not that great but thanks." Jack said weakly.

"Ah there's that dying feeling. K now you can cry." Eleanor whined.

"I really thought i was going to lose you. I'm not going to let you die damn it." Jack hissed weakly.

"Ah there's the man I love. There was this one guy for a minute. Real weirdo." Eleanor chuckled weakly. "I love you… so… much…" Eleanor mumbled, patting his cheek.

Jack placed his hand over hers. "I love you too eleanor i really do. Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Stop making me want to kiss you idiot." Eleanor chuckled weakly, coughing.

"I wouldn't mind." Jack chuckled weakly. Eleanor rolled her eyes with a smile, giving a soft kiss on his lips. Jack kissed back lovingly. They kissed for a while, Jack continuing even after she stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter # -

"You, uh, take the one on the right." Rhys said, looking between the two entrances.

"Sure, i guess." Jack sighed.

"You sure you still want to do this? I mean, Eleanor kinda died for this…" Rhys asked, not moving.

"I'm sure. We've gotten this far right, she died for this it's the least we can do…. For her." Jack said.

"I guess you get her share then. You did kinda agree…" Rhys sighed. "Okay. On three. Together."

"I guess. Right together like the old times." Jack said with a small smile.

"It always ends up that way." Rhys sighed. "One…"

"I guess." Jack chuckled "Two…"

"Three!" Rhys said before bolting to the left. Jack ran to the right as fast as he could. He ran right into the entrance, being met by a blinding light. Jack covered his eyes a bit at the light to adjust to the different lighting. When he looked again, he saw a glowing, floating vault symbol, in an empty room.

"Hm? What's this?" Jack mumbled walking up to the symbol with a confused expression. "I mean I wasn't expecting much but…" he tentatively reached out to it, touching it as there was a sudden feeling of being pushed down, being locked into a makeshift chair of rock.

"WHoa what the… what?" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Just relax. It'll all be over soon." Eleanor chuckled in his ear.

"Eleanor?" Jack said looking around.

"If that's what you'd like to think." The voice giggled.

"W-what's going on?" Jack said confused.

"You were seeking treasure, no?" The voice asked, sounding disappointed. "You were looking for me?"

"Uh a bit confused now." Jack said still looking around to try and find where the voice was coming from.

"You're looking for Eleanor?" The voice asked brightly. "I know where you can find her. Just ask!"

"Uh where?" Jack asked a bit worried on the answer.

"Right here." Eleanor suddenly was right next to him, smiling brightly.

"Eleanor!" Jack said surprised. "But didn't you…"

"Not as long as I'm in here." Eleanor chuckled, poking his head.

"How?" Jack said confused.

"Well… you humans have these things? Memories? It's like that! And well, this seemed to be the one bringing the greatest comfort." Eleanor said, thinking.

"I see, with that then why isn't there a Rhys here to?" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Rhys? Who's that?" Eleanor looked confused.

"My brother…. I think." Jack said his memory a bit foggy.

"Oh. Like… this?" The voice tried to create Rhys next to him, looking a mix of a younger Rhys and older.

"Yeah… him." Jack chuckled.

"Well… what would you like to ask?" The voice asked, bringing his attention back to Eleanor.

"Am i going to move up in the ranks of Hyperion or am i stuck in my position?" Jack asked.

"You will. You will have to do many things first. The moon of Pandora will face grave danger. But it will be up to a hero of humble origins to save it." The image of Eleanor grew more glitchy. "A light from the sky will threaten it. This light will be of fire and light, but being of neither."

"Well that's great… Gotta save a whole moon…. That's not a lot of pressure at all." Jack said taking in the information. "Light and fire but being neither? Cryptic much?"

"You will be under much pressure." The voice laughed as Eleanor disappeared. "You will find another vault, as this Vault will consume your life, and everyone you surround yourself with."

"Funny…. Really funny voice." Jack said with a glare.

"You will be undone by your own greed, and those around you will suffer for it." The voice continued, growing more robotic. "You will eventually be risen again, but your ways unchanged in the presence of the one close to you."

"No no no no i'm not like that. You've got the wrong guy." Jack said obviously not believing the voices words.

"Oh kiddo. Oh I envy you. Nah. Not really." A voice similar to his laughed behind the chair, a hand slapping him on the back.

"Oi!" Jack hissed at the slap.

"Ah suck it up princess. You'll take a lot worse." The voice chuckled, coming around to face him. He was faced to face with his own face, wearing a pale face mask attached to the face by metal implants, grinning with a bit of grey streaked brown hair.

"Trust me." The other him chuckled, pulling the mask off to reveal his scarred face with a blue vault symbol. "You do trust me, don't you, _kiddo_?"

Jack backed up in the chair with a terrified expression seeing the grotesque scar.

"Oh. Oh you think this is ugly? You think this is the face of a monster? Look in the goddamn mirror. Cause this monster's face is YOU!" The other him yelled in his face, slamming his hands on either side of the chair, cracking the rock. Jack gulped not wanting to speak and anger the other him more.

"Agh. Sorry kiddo. Had to get that out. Anyway." The other him was suddenly all smiles. "Hmm? What's that face? Oh was it my thing? Yeah. you'll have that a lot. Anyway. Word of advice. Don't trust any asshole that offers you help. Your bro Rhysie, your girlfriend, Ella- what's her face. Yeah. They'll all just stab you in the back. So yeah. Lesson kiddo. Friends are for pussies. But you don't need to hear it from me. You need to feel the crumble. Starting here!" His other self chuckled before punching the vault sign in his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 -

"Really kiddo? Of all the people." Rhys blinked awake to see blue holographic feet. "You chose me? Flattering but really."

"Huh? Who are-" Rhys looked confused.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten this handsome face." The familiar voice chuckled.

"Uh well…" Rhys gulped, coming to his feet. "Um… I don't-"

"Great." A holographic figure of Jack stood before Rhys with crossed arms.

"Uh you are…" Rhys gulped, standing.

"Come on kiddo you really forget me." Jack said looking offended. "It's me, ya know Handsome Jack."

"Handsome… Jack?" Rhys looked confused.

"Yeah. Not hard to remember." Jack huffed.

"But… who-" Rhys looked even more confused. "Who is Handsome-"

Jack gave a 'Really' expression. "Okay some dumbass hit his head a bit to hard huh." Jack grumbled. "Handsome Jack, your hero, savior, basically the best. President of Hyperion, coming to you now cupcake?"

"Uh no…" Rhys looked utterly lost. "You talk like I should know you."

"Well duh ya should princess. You kinda jammed me into your skull idiot." Jack said rolling his eyes. "I'm getting the feeling you have one too many hits to the head now."

"Still not ringing a bell." Rhys shook his head. Jack gave an annoyed sigh shaking his head.

"You dumbass." Jack grumbled.

"Im sorry? Who are you?!" Rhys yelped.

"I've told you already dum-dum!" Jack snapped.

"I don't know you! Like at all!" Rhys whined.

"Look here kiddo i really don't like repeating myself so stop with this dumassery you got going on. As hard as that is for you. And stop yanking my chain." Jack grumbled.

"I am not! This is weird!" Rhys whined.

"No weird was when i tried to kill you but i couldn't." Jack huffed.

"I'm sorry I came in here expecting something for killing those monsters out there." Rhys whined.

"Yeah it's me dum-dum." Jack growled rolling his eyes.

"So… you're the great treasure I was looking for? Real letdown." Rhys said.

"Im getting real fuckin tiered of shit Rhysie." Jack growled glaring at Rhys.

"So… where's the real treasure? Oh… it's you? Well that sucked." Rhys said.

"What happened to you admiring me kiddo?" Jack grumbled.

"Why would i? You suck. You don't even glow or my powers more awesome." Rhys said, pouting.

"Cupcake the day you are awesome is the day when Pandora explodes." Jack said with a 'really' eye roll.

"I'm the one with Siren powers." Rhys mumbled grumpy.

"You. A Siren? That is the most bullshit lie i've heard out of anyone's mouth." Jack chuckled. Rhys growled, his arm starting to glow as he curled a fist. Jack raised an eyebrow seeing the glow from Rhys's arm.

"We. Have never. Met. I do not know you." Rhys growled. "Besides. I'm not the one dead. Wait what?"

"Di-Did i just hear you right kid? Oh i'm going to kill you sometime." Jack hissed with a glare.

"Wait what? What was that?!" Rhys looked scared.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you for that shit kiddo." Jack growled.

"Kill me for- what? What did I say?!" Rhys looked at Jack scared.

"You're going to be the dead one. And i will laugh so hard." Jack growled.

"At least my face is intact. There it is again!" Rhys yelped.

Jack growled before gaining a smirk. "Nice robotic arm kiddo." Jack chuckled.

"Uh… thanks?" Rhys looked confused. Jack immediately put a hand to his neck, choking himself.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Rhys looked confused. Jack frowned before crossing his arms again.

"That normally works the hell is going on?" Jack grumbled.

"Rhys one. Jack zero. Jack fail." Rhys said.

"I'm going to kill you and then bring you back just so i can kill you again." Jack snapped.

"Ugh… looked like you tried, if that's what you were trying to do. That or having a stroke." Rhys said. "Either way looked fun."

"It'll be fun when it's you struggling for your breath as i laugh my ass off at how pitiful you will look… well more pitiful." Jack said rather calmly.

"Just like everyone did you? I mean, I'm a little young for a stroke." Rhys said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you're lucky i can not physically harm you." Jack hissed.

"Wow. Best Vault treasure. Ever." Rhys sighed. "Really though. You have anything i can take back with me?"

"Well i have something but…. Just for pressing my buttons kid your not getting it." Jack growled with a smirk.

"Tassiter wants it. I'll die if I don't." Rhys sighed.

"Assiter?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow. "I remember clearly choking him to death."

"Uh he's alive and well. Well, kinda well. But I owe him otherwise Dahl will kill all of Hyperion?" Rhys gulped. Jack gained an expression that clearly showed he realized something.

"Oh now everything makes sense!" Jack said before sighing. "Fine but only cause i kinda have to exist. So you can keep your dumbass alive."

"Uh sorry? What do you mean everything makes sense?" Rhys looked interested. "What do you mean have to exist? What happens?"

"Well kiddo you'll see a lot more of me as long as you don't fuck anything up… which is a little hard to believe." Jack sighed.

"You're not allowed to say or what? Can we say cryptic." Rhys said.

"Well kid I don't wanna spoil the fun. You and your … buddies are gonna have." Jack chuckled.

"Uh...still cryptic, man." Rhys said.

"You'll get it one day." Jack said before sighing. "Anyways uh im kinda here to be a voice and ask what you wanna know."

"Oh… so youre… a search engine." Rhys said.

"Better than a search engine. See a search engine can tell you your future." Jack chuckled.

"Uh… lease tell me it's a future cause you're creepy. Like pedo creepy." Rhys said.

"Well i never asked to know about your awkward boners." Jack grumbled.

"What? What's that?" Rhys looked confused.

"Oh god you're innocent." Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Uh… what?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing kiddo, just ignore that." Jack sighed. "Anything ya wanna know?"

"So… what's happening with Jack? Is he with you too? Cause I pity him." Rhys said.

Jack hissed a bit before sighing. "You're doing a lot better than he is right now kiddo." Jack said.

"A lot better? Is he okay?!" Rhys gulped.

"He's kinda getting the shit scared out of him from a past me future me. Alive future me basically. I know it's a bit confusing to wrap your head around but just be glad to be in my company." Jack said.

"Okay then…" Rhys gulped. "So… is anything gonna come out of this? Anything important I mean."

"Depends. You can keep asking me stupid questions or you can ask me important ones." Jack sighed.

"So how did you die." Rhys sighed.

Jack glared at Rhys. "Got shot." Jack hissed.

"Like… you shot yourself?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"No, as much as i have wanted to before." Jack sighed.

"You what?!" Rhys yelped.

"Yeah…. Programming can be a bitch." Jack said with a weak chuckle.

"Oh you mean glitch-" Rhys said.

"Don't bring that up!" Jack snapped an obviously angry expression on his face.

"... ?" Rhys smiled. "originally a porn file?"

"Don' . . !" Jack growled.

"... with a corrupt image?" Rhys chuckled.

"Kid stop before i make you jump off a cliff." Jack hissed.

"Don't worry Tassiter already demoted you for it." Rhys shrugged.

"Yeah well…" Jack chuckled "That won't last long."

"So. Any actual advice?" Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Well i would say that but i kinda wanna be found." Jack said. "And i doubt any other Hyperion are going to step on Pandora."

"Well. That was… interesting. Found?" Rhys looked surprised.

"Yeah long story short. Some guy who was obsessed ….." Jack paused looking at Rhys a bit before shaking his head. "Some other guy who was obsessed with me kinda made an AI and well then some other dumbass who was obsessed with me picked up an I.D. and shoved it into his head and bam here I am." Jack said.

"So. I'm guessing the name Jack Radyson is recognisable? You're a little different looking." Rhys said.

"Yeah… Let's just say i had a crazy life." Jack said.

"Had." Rhys chuckled a bit. "So… do me and Jack.. you know? Stick together?"

Jack hissed a bit giving a sympathetic look. "Uh that's a one i don't think you truly want to know the answer to kiddo. But hey if you definitely want to stick around me then well steal a deal." Jack chuckled.

"Oh. I see." Rhys's smile fell as he looked sad.

"Yeah oh hey some big advice. Don't tell me when you get out that you're a Siren k." Jack sighed.

"Why…? He wouldn't take advantage. I know him." Rhys said, not sure.

"Just wanna keep my little bro safe alright. And kinda don't wanna have more shit to deal with when i try to sleep at night." Jack sighed. "Ya knew me. Knew."

"Oh. I see. Seems like I 'knew' everyone." Rhys seemed sadder.

"Look bro i really do care for ya, despite some of my actions." Jack said with a awkward chuckle. "But uh just keep the hero in your head. Ya know the one who protected ya as a kid. Not what he's become."

"He's changed a lot. I don't know who that hero is supposed to be anymore." Rhys sighed.

"Eh he's trying. Maybe not best ways but it's the thought that counts right?" Jack said with a weak smile.

"I guess I can pretend he's still the guy that promised he was gonna send me far away where no one could take advantage." Rhys sighed. "Still waiting on that one bro."

"I'll take ya far not away but far." Jack said. "Even if i destroy everything i've worked for. So hard very hard for. So many sleepless nights, and people's deaths."

"You? Killing? I would think outside would tell you killing brings nothing." Rhys said.

"Oh it brings something alright. Pain and silent tears." Jack said his smile dropping.

"Who's Angel?" Rhys asked, looking at Jack's jacket.

"That's a very long story kiddo. But just to put it as simple as i can. My baby girl." Jack said sadly. "Miss her a lot. But life goes on even when you want it to stop."

"Last I looked we weren't on a timer." Rhys said.

"Just some memories i don't want to bring up alright." Jack sighed. "But she's kinda the reason i told you not to say anything about being a Siren."

"Oh…" Rhys seemed to realise something and sighed.

"Yeah i regret some of the things i've done but i can't do shit to fix it." Jack sighed. "But i can stop from it happening to someone else i care about."

"You? Regret? I thought a hero has no regrets." Rhys said.

"The path of evil is pathed with good intentions kid." Jack said.

"Ah. So you became…" Rhys nodded.

"I won't really believe it till well you and your buddies." Jack sighed.

"My buddies. You keep saying that." Rhys chuckled.

"Well you and your best friends…..scratch that… best friend and new friends. And uh if you could stop sounding like a dying animal with your screams and your whole bro thing with your best friend could you lower that cause i swear you say it in every sentence." Jack said.

"Bro, come on." Rhys pouted. Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Did you, uh, ever get over Eleanor?" Rhys sighed.

Jack gave a nervous chuckle. "In a way… Ehehehe-oh god." Jack said.

"In a way?" Rhys raised an eyebrow. "oh who or what did you do?"

"Well if you're talking about sexual kinda way quite a few. One i shouldn't have but oh well my mistakes come to bite me in the ass." Jack sighed.

"Funny i could swear you declared your love for her over Helios." Rhys said.

"You'll see what i'm talking about when you get out of here." Jack said.

"I'm slightly afraid now." Rhys sighed. "You loved her for real though? Or just first lay excitement?"

"I really did and do love her. I just …" Jack sighed looking off a bit. "Don't remember that i do."

"Dont remember? How much do you?" Rhys looked concerned.

"Well i remember but the me in this timeline… Is let's say going to have a bit of a problem which memories." Jack sighed

"Cryptic again." Rhys raised an eyebrow.

"Can't give all my secrets away now." Jack chuckled.

"So… why were you trying to kill me earlier?" Rhys looked at him.

"Eh you can be a dick at times. Let's just say that." Jack said.

"You're starting to make me wonder if you got a filter some point in your life." Rhys chuckled.

"Funny kid." Jack growled. "I don't wanna ruin all the fun for ya."

"So… something I've been wondering. what's up Tassiter's ass?" Rhys chuckled. "Did you ever shave that stupid beard of his off?"

"Ah he's just a prick." Jack chuckled with a evil smirk. "Oh your see kiddo, and it will be fabulous."

"Okay then. Did you ever go visit dad? I know you want to." Rhys asked.

"Well uh i guess in a way but not exactly how i first planned to." Jack said hesitantly.

"Hmm. Well I guess a fitting last question. What happened to your face? You got the mask thing going or what…" Rhys asked.

Jack sighed. "Lot's of shit. You Sirens can be a real pain in the ass ya know. And well …. As Handsome as i am now well that got messed up." Jack said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Ah. Doesn't come off or…" Rhys looked surprised. "Glad you took my advice on the name though. Handsome Jack."

"It does just don't like it off. I'm not so Handsome under it." Jack sighed. "Some things stick. Not all but some."

"You weren't to begin honest." Rhys chuckled. "Now… looks like you went the face pizza route."

"Oh it's hilarious when you don't know. How even more childish you are, but that might just be the blows to the head." Jack said with a shrug. "Still don't know how you haven't killed yourself with head trauma yet."

"Tough noggin." Rhys shrugged. "So…whats that thing behind you? Er, through you?"

"Yeah i know kiddo, trust me i know." Jack said. "Hm?" Jack said looking back behind him.

"The floating vault thingy?" Rhys raised an eyebrow, nodding to the floating vault sigil in the middle of the room.

"That's the treasure." Jack said simply.

"Not much." Rhys looked surprised.

"May not look like much but it's pretty cool. Despite the side effects." Jack said.

"Well. I expect no traps whatsoever." Rhys said sarcastically.

"You defeated the monster. And i can't really do anything to you. So you're Scott free." Jack said with a shrug.

"Sure. It's always that easy." Rhys gave him a 'really' look.

"The monster was the hard part. Well i don't know if this side will do what mine did." Jack said. "Yours did?" Rhys looked surprised.

"Rhysie. I didn't know you were a Siren till you told me just now." Jack said.

"And? So I didn't tell you. Different time." Rhys looked confused.

"Whatever you wanna believe. If it is a different time line then well i wonder if this is really my side and you get that. Would be interesting." Jack chuckled.

"Well. Since this is the only time I'll get to do this…" Rhys said before hugging Jack.

"Y-you're hugging air… God damn it kiddo." Jack sighed hugging Rhys back.

"Actually it's a bit like static. It stings." Rhys said, still hugging. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You idiot. Why do i love you?" Jack sighed.

"Cause you're my big brother?" Rhys chuckled.

"Always will no matter what I do." Jack sighed with a smile.

"You made a promise. Now don't be forgetting it." Rhys chuckled.

"Eh i can't promise that i won't but i'll try not to." Jack said.

"Just keep it in mind. .exe." Rhys chuckled.

"If only you knew some of the things my Rhysie knows." Jack grumbled.

"What was in that file, out of curiosity." Rhys chuckled.

"N-nothing get to the fun part k kiddo." Jack grumbled.

" Now you make me wonder. Might even have been me." Rhys chuckled.

"Pft don't be stupid, even if you are." Jack chuckled.

"Hands off the area, creepy mask guy." Rhys pouted, backing off.

"Oh come on." Jack huffed with a pout.

"Fine, fine. .exe." Rhys chuckled going to the floating symbol.

Jack growled in protest but sighed. "See ya around huh kiddo."

"See ya. Find that virus for us, would ya?" Rhys chuckled, touching the symbol and yelping as he was thrown into a chair, locking his wrists in place.

"Sorry but i got business with a dumbasses head." Jack chuckled.

"Jack! Jack this isn't funny!" Rhys squeaked.

"Oh you'll be fine kiddo." Jack chuckled. "Gotta love stable chairs."

"What's going on?!" Rhys yelped as a hard drive appeared in Jack's hand.

"Ah your just gonna have to Jack in." Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack! Jack no! This is not funny! Let me go!" Rhys squeaked.

"Oh how can i let go of what i'm not holding? Such a dumbass." Jack laughed walking up to Rhys. Rhys looked down in panic, seeing his own arm lifting with the hard drive in hand.

"Ah this was way too easy. God you're so easy to manipulate kiddo, kinda feel bad for ,kinda." Jack chuckled.

"S-so you lied?!" Rhys squeaked his arm coming closer.

"Oh no i didn't lie to my little princess. Just picked my words right. Simple play the heart and give a sob story and well they trust you. Funny how it all works." Jack laughed.

"Jack! I'm.. telling you… to… STOP!" Rhys yelled.

"Mreow kittens got some bark, sadly no bite." Jack chuckled.

"You do this to your own brother?! You… youre no hero. You're a monster." Rhys hissed.

"Monster? Ha! I'm Handsome Goddamn Jack! And I. Am the goddamn. HERO!" Jack snapped angrily. With that Rhys's arm stabbed the hard drive into his head, as he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 -

"Oi. Boys. Up." Tassiter's voice was in both of their ears.

Jack groaned a bit rubbing his face. Rhys gasped, jumping back from Jack a bit fearfully. Jack sat up from the ground that he was laying on and looked over at Rhys with a very confused look.  
"The hell is your problem man?" Jack said.

"My problem?! You just jabbed a fucking hard drive in my head!" Rhys squeaked.

"The hell you going on about dude? I don't even know you." Jack mumbled tiredly.

"You dont- wait what?!" Rhys squeaked.

"Don't what?" Jack said confused.

"Do you even know my name? Where we are?!" Rhys asked.

"Uh no man, i've never seen you in my life. Must be hell if Assiter is here." Jack grumbled. There was a clearing of the throat in front of the two. "John." Tassiter scoffed.

"It's Jack god why can't you just call me Jack for godsake." Jack grumbled.

"So. Where would my Vault be. And where is Dr. Tonks?" Tassiter scoffed.

"Vault? Dr. Tonks? I'm confused the hell is going on?" Jack said with a confused expression written on his face.

"Dr. Eleanor Tonks. Your romantic partner? Our key to finding the Vault of the Twins, in your words? Ella?" Tassiter scoffed.

"The hell, okay what crazy ass dream am i in?" Jack said.

"She… died, sir. Soon after we found the vault. She died getting us in." Rhys spoke up.

"Whatever mr roboto said." Jack said.

"And where is the vault? It's contents, namely?" Tassiter said.

"Uh… nothing physical, sir. It wasnt really a physical treasure thing." Rhys sighed. "We were promised knowledge of the universe, or at least I was."

Jack got a horrified expression on his face.

"Uh… on curiosity, do you have a mirror?" Rhys asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Oh god." Jack whimpered.

"Uh.. I have a makeup mirror." Chloe spoke up, fishing a mirror out.

"Chloe can i borrow it first!" Jack spoke up quickly with a panicked expression.

"Um… sure?" Chloe handed him the mirror. Jack eagerly snatched the mirror out of chloe's hand opening it up. Jack screamed as he dropped the mirror and covered his face. Chloe yelped, going to him with hands on his shoulders.

"My face!" Jack said shakily.

"What's wrong, I don't see… well can't see…" Chloe tried to pry his hands off. Jack fought against her to keep his face covered.

"No no no no no it's terrifyingly hideous!" Jack whimpered.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything!" Chloe sighed.

"The Scar. T-the thing and the thing." Jack whimpered.

"What scar? You're scratched up but what scar?" Chloe sighed.

"The damn grotesque one on my face!" Jack hissed removing his hands from his seemingly normal looking face.

"Uh Jack? It's perfectly normal." Chloe looked confused.

"How do you not see this thing!" Jack snapped.

"There's nothing there? It's just your face." Chloe said confused.

"Y-you're kidding." Jack huffed looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm not very funny Jack you know this." Chloe said.

Jack frowned "Why do you not believe me? And how in the blazing hell do you not see this grotesque scar across my face!" Jack hissed.

"There isn't one Jack. You're just shaken. Come on." Chloe said, trying to bring him to his feet.

"There is! I swear! Chloe there is a gigantic scar how do you not see it!" Jack whimpered.

"Jack. Feel your face." Chloe sighed. "Feel where it would be."

"Where it is!" Jack hissed before raising a shaky hand to his face.

"Where it is. Feel where it is." Chloe sighed.

Jack felt along the right side of his face going over his eye and just grazing his left eye as he traced where this scar was supposed to be.

"See?" Chloe said, patting his back.

"B-but i swear i saw it. I-i don't understand." Jack said confused and still a bit shaky.

"It's fine Jack. You'll be fine. Just come with me." Chloe said, picking up the mirror. "You'll always be Handsome Jack. Your face is fine."

"I swear i saw this horrible scar on my face." Jack said.

"There's nothing there. You're shaken up." Chloe calmed him. "Tassiter,. Just get them back to the station. Really, they're shaken."

"Fine." Tassiter grumbled, yanking Rhys to his feet shoving him.

Jack sighe shaking his head before following behind Tassiter with a frown and glare.

"It's alright Jack. There's no scar." Chloe reassured him.

"I still swear to god i saw one." Jack mumbled.

"Don't forget to clean out your girlfriend's living area. We need the space." Tassiter scoffed.

"Girlfriend?" Jack said confused.

"Eleanor." Chloe said, trying to remind him.

"Yeah still don't know. Also don't know why that guy was so terrified of me if i don't have the scar on my face." Jack said gesturing to Rhys.

"According to him? You stabbed him in the head." Chloe said.

"Uh i think i'd remember that if i did. And i'm pretty sure i don't." Jack said.

"We'll uh get you some pictures." Chloe said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 -

"And here is you and Eleanor's room." Chloe prompted him along.

"I still don't remember this woman who apparently was my Girlfriend." Jack said.

"Well… there's some pictures inside. Go on." Chloe pushed him in gently. "Go on."

Jack grumbled as he walked into the room looking around a saddened feeling came to him. He spotted several pictures of him and a red headed woman, presumably Eleanor.

"Is this her?" Jack asked picking up a picture looking at it.

"Yeah. You loved her a lot." Chloe chuckled.

"Loved. I don't remember anything about her." Jack sighed.

"Well you did. Just everything about her." Chloe said. "She's got a tape here for you."

"Guess it can't hurt to listen to it." Jack said setting the picture down. Chloe loaded the tape.

"Day 422. Another failed test. Project Angel is…"

"Project Angel?" Jack said curiously.

"I got some more samples while Jack was sleeping. He's… a heavy sleeper. I haven't figured out how to grow the embryo yet. I figured implantation, but I'd prefer to remain within active duty."

"Uh sample?" Jack said with a small creeped out expression.

"Jack's sperm samples have been… hit or miss. Probably Jack himself was the issue, since all of the retrieved eggs have been successful. I just need one good sample. One lucky winner. With that special Siren code. Maybe he just doesn't have it. I'd prefer not to defer to Rhys if I can. Jack is… amazing. He's everything a woman could want. Gentleman, good job, shoots anyone who looks twice at me. I love him. Maybe I don't need a Siren. Maybe it can wait. As much as I'd love a baby with Jack… one to actually love and care for? Not for science but to actually be my daughter, or son? I mean, if he'd want it…. Agh. It's 4 in the fucking morning on May 27th, 2163 AD, and i'm debating the morals of wanting a baby with my boyfriend? Get your nerve endings together, Eleanor. If he wants the baby, we'll have a goddamned baby. If he doesn't, then… back to square one. Grow project Angel in your basement, find a lucky sperm with Siren code, and make the strongest goddamn Siren who lived. Okay I'm sleepy. I'll run a few more tests, get what I can out of Jack's mess, and find out how a Siren is made, and make my little Angel. It is 4:11 in the morning, on May 27th, 2163 Ad, and this is Test number… fuck i don't know anymore. Extracting the DNA fluid. Sample reads… regular. Going to sample two. Will stick to growth pod as primary growth environment, if all else fails, will act as surrogate womb myself, in event of lack of volunteers." The recording cut off.

"Well… there is a lot i could say to that. For one kinda creepy." Jack said.

"Eh. Kinda normal up here actually." Chloe shrugged. "I mean… if you wanna honor it on her behalf… really it's her pet project. Let creepy girlfriend be creepy girlfriend. Then again it's still your Dna… i'm assuming."

"Great to know i'll probably run into more creepy ones.": Jack sighed. "In some way it's still my kid right?"

"Kinda. We don't know the other half. Probably stolen ice bath style." Chloe shrugged.

"Great…. I had strange taste apparently." Jack said.

"Your girlfriend was way too nice man. Like 'get in my van I have candy's kinda nice." Chloe said. "I mean. I think you'd be good. Personal opinion."

"I see." Jack said before raising an eyebrow. "Well not like i'm dating anymore."

"Really bro?! Her body isn't even cold!" Chloe scolded.

"Shez can't blame a man for trying."Jack huffed.

"I'm not grave robbing a dead woman's boyfriend." Chloe huffed.

"Not like i remember her. Which you think i would." Jack grumbled.

"Jack! Respect for the dead!" Chloe scolded.

"Okay, okay shez." Jack whined.

"She's not even cold yet, god." Chloe sighed, looking through the shelves. "Besides, you and I are allies at best. No attraction whatsoever."

"Oh come on." Jack whined crossing his arms.

"Look, if you want to play her little science project, I'll help. This doesn't mean shit though." Chloe grumbled. "Anyway, Tassiter wants this stuff out, whatever you won't keep. So pick."

"I mean it's still my kid in some strange way." Jack sighed. "Don't know what i should and shouldn't keep. Don't really know her."

"Well, if you want to keep her mess, just say before you turn into a little science lab in here. And no, I'm not participating." Chloe grumbled.

"Still my kid in a way and i still feel attached to it in some ..sick way." Jack said awkwardly.

"Sick way?" Chloe chuckled. "Well… if you want I'll help. Keep an eye on it I mean."

"Well i don't really have any memory of the woman who apparently in a scene made this child and it's kinda weird. Like it's gotta be weird for you but it's really extremely weird for me." Jack said "I'm alway happy for help with these kinds of things."

"You mean aside from helping a bro out by putting up with pain that otherwise wouldn't happen if she hadn't died. Plus having a kid that's not even mine, plus being half my best friends? You call that weird?" Chloe said.

"Yeah it's kinda weird." Jack sighed.

"You're taking the fall for this with Tassiter. And if you tell him we did it…" Chloe growled.

"Yeah i figured i got myself into this mess without my knowledge." Jack sighed. "But in a way."

"For starters, I would kill myself before ever doing it with you. And I'm doing this as a bro." Chloe growled.

"Ouch i'm not all that bad, i find myself rather attractive." Jack said.

"Do you even know where the needle goes? It doesn't go the way you think." Chloe sighed. "And if you miss it goes in my intestines. And that's going to hurt. And probably kill me."

"Would have been you know better not knowing that but thanks for the little tidbit." Jack said.

"And this is why your girlfriend would be better." Chloe sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be alright… might...Eh it'll be alright." Jack said.

"Oh good god. This is gonna kill me." Chloe sighed, looking around for more. "Why can't we stick it in you. It would fit."

"I am not a woman, that's why." Jack huffed.

"You sure?" Chloe chuckled.

"You want me to prove it." Jack said with a smirk.

"In front of the babies? Really Jack?" Chloe sighed. "Keep it in your pants. Your girlfriend solved that problem already. Ah here we are. The magic needle." Chloe said, holding up a needle with clear sticky fluid inside. "Alright pops. Stab me. Be gentle about it man. Don't tear the wall. that's really bad."

"I'll try not to." Jack said. Chloe winced away, ready for pain.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 - Lunch break

"So… is there something you want to actually tell me, or did you just pick this seat for the view." Chloe said, sitting next to Jack at the lunch table. "Granted it's a really nice view but I know what my home planet looks like…"

"Well the view is rather nice but quick ques." Jack said.

"And that is?" Chloe set her fork down attentively.

"Are you free tonight?" Jack said.

"Blunt." Chloe commented.

"Eh i didn't think you were the beat around the bush kinda girl." Jack chuckled.

"I'll have you know I'm actually quite a romantic." Chloe said.

"Okay then, would the oh so beautiful and gracious woman who sits here everyday like to be treated for a night?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm… night to what?" Chloe said after a moment. "Wait how do you know I sit here every day?"

"A night of fun." Jack said with a smile. "It was just a guess… A pretty woman must have a beautiful view. Tho the woman is much more pleasing to the eye."

"No." Chloe said, turning back to her tray.

"Oh come on sweetheart." Jack said.

"Why should I?" Chloe scoffed. "I know what a 'night of fun' entails."

"It's just a date you know maybe go out somewhere or eat somewhere." Jack mumbled.

"A date with you? I'd rather shoot myself." Chloe scoffed. "Besides. Your night of fun includes beyond our agreement."

Jack frowned. "Just once, like try it out please. Just one simple little date, if you entirely don't like then i'll stop asking and never mention it again, and if you do then well we'll see where it goes." Jack said.

"Once? Like hell you'll never ask again. I know you Jack. Very fucking well." Chloe huffed. "It's just the hormones talking. You'll be over it once this little fucker is out."

Jack whined a bit. "Come on Clo" Jack whined.

"What's your angle." Chloe huffed. "What has you so fascinated with me."

"I've always had a fascination for you dear." Jack said.

"No." Chloe huffed. "Besides, just cause you got the 'monster eye project' thing going for you doesn't mean shit."

Jack pouted a bit. "But you gotta admit it is pretty cool. And just imagine all the things we can do with it once the project is done." Jack said.

"It's black magic and over compensation of how you got that damned thing up here alive." Chloe huffed. "What will you even do with it? It's a giant laser cannon. lasers destroy."

"Eh never really imagined they'd actually like my idea so i never really planned to far ahead." Jack said. "But you know run a few test and see what it's fully capable of."

"Then why did you ask me to help you install it? Now it's just a big eyesore." Chloe sighed.

"I can't do everything on my own, and plus i love your presence." Jack said. "I see what you did there."

"Ha ha ha. Now for real. What the hell is that stupid eye for? It's pretty, yes. But what else." Chloe sighed. "If it existed to look pretty it wouldn't be 'the destroyer'."

"Don't know yet i mean it's a giant laser eye. Other than a massive weapon i don't know what else to do with it." Jack said with a shrug. "It's hardly as gorgeous as you Chloe."

Chloe grumbled smacking him over the head. Jack hissed a bit.

"What was that for?" Jack whined.

"You insulted me." Chloe huffed.

"Insulted?! It was a compliment.": Jack hissed.

"It was insulting." Chloe huffed.

"How?!" Jack huffed.

"Because it's untrue." Chloe huffed.

"No it's not." Jack mumbled.

"Yes." Chloe huffed.

"No." Jack sighed.

"Prove to me it isn't then." Chloe huffed.

Jack smiled a bit. "It would be easy to prove it if you just accepted my ask of a date." Jack said.

"Prove to me you're not just trying to get laid." Chloe huffed.

"I can if you just accept a date." Jack said insulated.

"I need to know beforehand." Chloe huffed.

"It isn't...That good." Jack said.

"... no." Chloe said.

"Oh come on!" Jack said with a pout.

"So you are trying to get laid." Chloe said. "Called it."

"Just a simple date." Jack whined slamming his head on the table.

"What is your idea of a simple date?" Chloe sighed.

Before Jack could answer there was the sound of footsteps and talking coming closer.

"Oh Vaughn how lovely to see you!" Chloe said cheerfully. Jack looked up with a glare.

"Chloe hey are these two seats taken?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes." Jack hissed.

"Not at all." Chloe smiled.

"Oh great. All the others were." Vaughn said with relief as he took the seat in front of Chloe.

"Understandable. They need to make this place bigger for real." Chloe said.

"True that." Vaughn said.

"So what are you guys up to." Rhys said happily, sitting in front of Jack. Jack gave a glance to Rhys before glaring at Vaughn again.

"Eye stuff. Still gotta figure out how not to let it blow things up whenever it wants." Chloe shrugged. "Also baby stuff. I really need to get around to a crib, bottles, diapers. Don't even have a name picked out."

"That is rather important. Don't really want it blowing up a whole city when it wants." Vaughn said. "Well naming is a bit of a father mother thing… So have you found the father yet?"

"Uh…." Chloe looked at Jack nervously.

"Yeah she has." Jack huffed with a slight smile.

"Uh yeah. It's uh, one of the newbie guys, that visited for training. He was cute. Enough." Chloe said.

"Well actually it's-" Jack started to say before being slapped by Chloe. Rhys seemed to realise what Jack was going to say first.

"Ohhh. Didn't see that pairing." Rhys said.

"What paring?" Vaughn said looking at Rhys.

"Her and Jack." Rhys said.

"Oh….Really?" Vaughn said looking back at Chloe. Chloe's head dropped into the table.

"It's kinda obvious. Jack's way too happy for it to be someone else's and well, who else would it be." Rhys said.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you act Rhysie." Jack chuckled.

"Maybe it's just common sense. And knowing how to look." Rhys shrugged.

"You don't have a lot of that dum-dum." Jack said.

"So. Boy or girl?" Rhys asked.

"Don't know yet." Jack said happily.

"What are you hoping for?" Rhys asked.

"Either really. But i'd love to have a baby girl." Jack said.

"I'm hoping a boy." Chloe shrugged. "Definitely not naming it Jack. Girl wise…. Angel. Definitely Angel if a girl."

"What's wrong with Jack?" Jack huffed.

"It's you. That's what's wrong." Chloe scoffed.

Jack gave an insulted looked with a frown.

"Oh don't give me that look." Chloe huffed. "It makes you cute."

"Cute?" Jack said a bit surprised.

"Yes. Cute. Adorable. Now. I'm craving ice cream now let's go." Chloe said, pulling Vaughn up heading back to the line.

"C-cute? Adorable? Me? Me?!" Jack said confused.

"Nah. I'm talking to Vaughn." Chloe rolled her eyes. Jack frowned and glared at Vaughn.

"Yes, you." Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes as they left arm in arm.

"STop touching what will be mine." Jack grumbled.

"Um yours?" Rhys raised an eyebrow. Jack turned his attention to Rhys.

"One day." Jack sighed.

"Uh… isn't that up to her?" Rhys asked.

"One day she will say yes. One day….just not today." Jack sighed.

"So… what's the plan? Is it yours, hers, both?" Rhys asked.

"Ours obviously." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Oh. So… wedding plans?" Rhys looked surprised.

"I wish." Jack sighed sadly.

"Oh… so you two are just gonna… split her? One day with one, one day with the other?" Rhys asked.

"Don't know entirely yet. Never really ya know discussed it." Jack said.

"Well. Great parenting already." Rhys sighed.

"I'm i sensing a bit of sarcasm there huh?" Jack growled.

"No sir. None at all." Rhys smiled a bit. "Just saying, a woman like her shouldn't be on her own."

"Where are you going with that kiddo." Jack said narrowing his eyes.

"Just saying. She's pretty, has a kid, she shouldn't be left to the cruelties of life all her own."Rhys said with a smirk.

Jack slammed his hands down on the table. "She. Is. Mine." Jack growled.

"No proof of that yet." Rhys shrugged. "She doesn't seem awfully warm to the idea."

"She's got my kid. Proof enough." Jack huffed crossing his arms. "Yeah i think i can see that dumbass."

"Doesn't seem she wants you around it particularly. Just an observation." Rhys shrugged.

"Kid shut up before i knock you out." Jack huffed.

"Just stating the air." Rhys shrugged. "Lots of guys have a crush on her. Just saying. Grab her before she's gone."

"What do you think i am trying to do?!" Jack hissed.

"I didn't see it going anywhere." Rhys shrugged. Jack huffed in annoyance.

"Your pushing it." Jack said with a glare.

"Who knows. She's always looked out for me. Maybe I can thank her." Rhys shrugged.

"AND i've known her longer, we've been through a lot of shit." Jack snapped.

"Ah right. I forgot that you forgot. Her type is young shy nerds. Friends know this stuff." Rhys shrugged.

"Hmpf." Jack huffed.

"Anyway. I'll just be checking up on them. No doubt Vaughn is trying to get her to pick just one." Rhys said, standing.

"C-can you get me one." Jack mumbled.

"Huh? Really?" Rhys looked surprised.

Jack crossed his arms and looked away a bit. "Yeah." Jack said.

"I'm back!" Chloe said, happily carrying a salad bowl of ice cream. Jack looked over at her and got a surprised expression.

"Oh I am so glad they allow me extra portions. Perks of being pregnant." Chloe said happily, retaking her spot.

"That's a lot." Jack said.

"Well yeah. I am starving man." Chloe sad, taking a large spoonful.

"Okay then." Jack said with a sigh.

"You need to thank your girlfriend for me. Wow I have never loved ice cream as much as today." Chloe said with a mouthful.

"Yeah…..I'll do that…" Jack said with a bit of a confused expression.

"Ooh. Ooh that's cold." Chloe whined, spitting out a bit.

"It's called Ice cream for a reason." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Dum dum." Chloe grumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Want some?" Chloe offered a spoonful to him.

"Yeah." Jack said taking the spoonful.

"You realise that's indirect kissing right?" Rhys came back with a bigger bowl.

"Yeah. Doesn't bother me." Jack said covering his mouth a bit.

"Goddamit." Chloe grumbled.

"Kid you're gonna get fat." Jack said handing the spoon back to Chloe.

"Excuse me?! I am carrying your baby mister!" Chloe hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you dear, i was talking to him." Jack said pointing to Rhys.

"I think he's talking to both of us." Rhys chuckled as Chloe puffed her cheeks angrily.

"She has a reason. You don't." Jack said.

"Well granted she will get a bit more than baby fat if she does." Rhys shrugged, starting to eat.

"And you keep that attitude up you'll get slapped." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know which I want to slap more." Chloe hissed. "Him for bringing it up or you acknowledging it."

"You slap me all the time slap him for a change." Jack whined.

"He's too cute to slap." Chloe huffed. Jack huffed and glared at Rhys. Chloe smacked him on the arm angrily, holding her bowl possessively. Jack hissed at the slap.

"Why am i the hitting bag?!" Jack whined.

"Because you did this to me." Chloe huffed.

Jack huffed before looking at Rhys. "Kid you got my shit right?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Rhys shrugged.

"Dumbass, why should i ever rely on anyone else." Jack grumbled.

"Because you suck on your own?" Chloe offered, suddenly happy.

Jack huffed as he stood up and walked to Ice cream stand.

"Oh. I was gonna split mine…" Chloe said, confused.

"It's fine dear." Jack said.

"Dear? No nicknames!" Chloe huffed. "God you act like we're married or something."

"Rhys how do you even get all that Ice cream?" Vaughn spoke up.

"I got him most of it." Chloe huffed.

"Ah." Vaughn said. "It's still incredible how you can eat that much."

"Me or him? Im feeding two." Chloe said.

"Him. He always eats this huge amount and doesn't get fat. It's a bit incredible." Vaughn said.

"I do it all the time. Jack lives out the vending machine." Chloe shrugged.

"I see. That can't be good for him." Vaughn said.

"It's not. I'm not going to stop him." Chloe shrugged. "The baby takes after him sadly."

"Well it does have him. It's a bit understandable." Vaughn said.

"Sadly." Chloe grumbled. "Biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh come on i'm not that bad." Jack huffed coming back to the table with a bigger bowl. Chloe and Rhys stared in shock.

"N-no but you are that disappointing." Chloe mumbled.

"How am i disappointing?" Jack huffed retaking his spot.

"You're less impressive than in your head." Chloe said. Jack frowned before started to eat his ice cream. Chloe sighed before taking a spoon out of his.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Oi. I don't like staring at fat in the middle of everything, got it?" Chloe huffed.

"Hmpf. I won't get fat." Jack grumbled.

"So you say. I like watching your expression." Chloe chuckled, standing with her surprisingly finished bowl.

"And i like watching you." Jack said with a smirk. Chloe gave a soft kick to his head before walking off. Jack hissed at the kick.

"We'll just, uh, leave the happy couple." Vaughn said, pulling Rhys away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 -

"Oi! Open up!" There was a slamming on his door. Jack was woken up from his sleep by the slamming.

"You said if I feel anything weird I should tell you!" Chloe snapped.

Jack groaned sitting up in his bed?. "Give me a minute!" Jack grogley shouted.

"You might not have a minute!" Chloe yelled, banging more.

"Uhg i'm getting there!" Jack huffed getting up out of his bed and making his way to the door.

"I'm feeling pain tingle things!" Chloe growled.

"Pain tingle things?" Jack said confused as he got to the door.

"It's coming from the baby!" Chloe groaned. "All I know is it hurts."

Jac opened the door with a tired and confused expression. "What?" Jack said.

"The baby. It hurts and I don't know why." Chloe whined.

"You think i'd know why?" Jack grumbled.

"I'll make a confession here. Pandora sucks at sex education." Chloe sighed.

"And you wake me up to tell me this?" Jack hissed. Chloe growled, putting his hand on her stomach angrily.

"That. Hurts. Tell me what this is?!" Chloe hissed.

Jack blinked in confusion for a little bit before realizing what was going on. "OH SHIT!" Jack said surprised. Chloe jumped.

"What? What is happening?!" Chloe hissed.

"The baby wants out." Jack said.

"You have to word it like that?!" Chloe hissed.

"J-just let me put on a shirt." Jack said.

"You! Tell me what to do!" Chloe hissed, pushing past Jack into the apartment. "You're smart!"

"I don't know what to do! I maybe smart but i have never done this." Jack hissed.

"Then call another smart person and ask!" Chloe whined, falling back on his bed.

"Fine fine i-i don't know who'd pick up at this time of the damn night." Jack huffed.

"Owwww!" Chloe whined, gripping her stomach. "Jaaack! It hurts! How do I get it out?!"

"I'm trying to call the doc give a minute." Jack hissed.

"Yes? Helios medical services. If you have been shot please put pressure on the wound until help arrived. For other medical emergencies please state." A bored male voice said over the phone.

"Uh need some help…. How do you deliver a baby?" Jack said.

"Oh my god are you actually asking this…. Ask thousands of years of evolution…." The man sighed.

"Look i just woke up can you please just help." Jack hissed.

"Oh my fucking- look do you have your… partner, girlfriend, fuckbuddy whoever, on their back?" The man sighed.

Jack turned to look at Chloe. Chloe was groaning on her back, curled in pain.

"Yes. What's next?" Jack said.

"Go between her legs." The man sighed.

Jack blinked a bit in surprise. "What?" Jack said confused.

"Go between her legs. The place where your dick goes. Whatever your terminology is." The man grumbled.

"Well this is going to be awkward." Jack said softly rushing over to Chloe.

"Spread her legs and look up her vagina." The man sighed.  
"Uh Clo… Don't get mad at me or kill me." Jack said.

"For wha-aaagh." Chloe whined.

"I'm gonna have to uh get in between your legs… Not like that…. Just i have to." Jack said panicked. Chloe growled.

"Not the fucking time or mood." Chloe hissed.

"I know! The doc said to." Jack hissed.

"What does my legs have to do with my stomach hurting?!" Chloe hissed.

"I don't know i'm not a doctor!" Jack huffed.

"Fine! Just get this fucker out!" Chloe hissed.

"I'm trying!" Jack hissed. Chloe hesitantly spread her knees awkwardly.

"Try to find a flashlight or something." The man advised.

"Okay?" Jack said looking around. Looking on the desk he saw a long metal tube, in the shape of a flashlight. Jack picked up the supposive flashlight looking for the on button or switch. Hitting the switch on the side he was met with a blue hologram face of a woman.

"Ah!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"huh? Oh, Jack, good to see you! Oh, I must be away, so sorry. How is my little project doing?" The hologram said happily, hugging him.

"Uh good? I think….. Person." Jack said awkwardly.

"Oh? Person? It's me! Eleanor! Oh did we break up? Aww." 'Eleanor' said.

"Eleanor? Oh so you're the fabled supposive girlfriend." Jack said.

"Supposive?! I am your girlfriend dum-dum." Eleanor pouted.

"Uh i don't know how to say this. I don't remember anything about you. Like at all, people have been telling me i had a girlfriend and i don't remember having a girlfriend." Jack said.

"oh… oh I thought this would happen. Hmm." Eleanor mumbled, deep in thought.

"What would happen?" Jack asked.

"The treasure would be a metaphorical thing. Particularly knowledge. One gained at the expense of another." Eleanor said.

"So wait are you saying that…. I lost memory?" Jack said.

"Looks like it." Eleanor said. "You kinda would know me if you'd been on the other end."

"So that kid knows something i don't?" Jack said.

"He has your memories yes." Eleanor said. "While you get the knowledge of the future."

"Huh so that kid has memories that are mine….. Not weird at all." Jack said.

"That kid is Rhys. Your brother." Eleanor said.

"So that's why he looked so sad…. Damn now i feel like a bad brother." Jack mumbled.

"You, uh, are." Eleanor shrugged.

"Harsh." Jack hissed.

"But true." Eleanor said calmly. "Now. Off of your problems and onto both of ours. My project."

"Uh yeah we got a uh major problem on hand." Jack said.

"Yes. I imagine. You see, sirens aren't born as normal." Eleanor said, circling Chloe. "You see, Sirens are unique in their process. They force their way out. The force of their pushes will rip her innards and render her infertile. And or dead. Past subjects have died from such pushes."

Jack gained a horrified expression. "Uh….Y-you do know how to do this safely r-right?" Jack asked.

"No actually I never finished the process. I really need to get back to it." Eleanor said, shrugging. "Either way…yeah she dead."

"Oh shit…." Jack said

"On the bright side we can always go in the old fashioned way." Eleanor said, attempting to pick up a knife. "If I.. can… uh. Weird. This is… really fucking weird."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter # - Ransom

"To any Hyperion personell in the area, I have one of your employees. Come to me and we will discuss her release." Zarpedon's voice said over the Echo.

"Bastards!" Chloe snapped in the background.

Jack was taken by surprise by Chloe's voice. "Clo?" Jack said shocked.

"Uh sir?" Timothy was surprised as well. "Um who was that?"

"Zarpedon you son of a taint." Jack growled. "This escape mission just turned to a rescue mission kiddo."

"Wait what? Who- how- what?" Timothy stuttered.

"Zarpa chick has my girlfriend. Uh potential girlfriend. I can't let that son of a taint get away with it." Jack growled.

"So she's your girlfriend or isn't? And why is she important enough for Zarpedon's to be keeping her alive?" Timothy asked.

"Uh yes. I don't know alright that's why we gotta get her before she does kill her dum-dum." Jack hissed.

"Uh… okay? How and where." Timothy asked.

There was a clearing of throat over the Echo. "To any Hyperion personnel left to answer this… yes, Zarpedon has me. It has also been made that a young girl is with me." Chloe said, a pained growl in her voice.

"Oh that's it. She's passed the line now." Jack snapped.

"It also must be stated that any attempts to rescue us will result in our death." Chloe grumbled.

"Then what do you expect me to do! God Zarpedon i swear i'll kill you." Jack huffed.

"To any Vault Hunters on the planet of Elpis, as well as survivors, i ask you run and leave this planet. And don't attempt to stop me." Chloe sounded like she was reading. "Trust me, it's for your own good, yada yada yada."

"Yeah not gonna happen." Jack grumbled.

"So um…" Timothy gulped, sounding confused. "Does that include me…."

"Hell no." Jack snapped.

"Okay okay, but what do we do? I mean, we could talk to this Zarpedon lady…" Timothy gulped.

"Trust me there's hardly any talking to lost legion but i guess it's all we got." Jack grumbled.

"Okay okay, but is there a way to talk to Chloe? I mean, she could help us?" Timothy asked.

"I can try her Echo but other than that i got nothing." Jack sighed.

"It's something." Timothy said. Jack sighed before pressing the Echo com's earpiece to call Chloe. It rung for a while before picking up.

"Who's this." A soldier's voice answered.

"Wasn't expecting a lost legion i'm guessing soldier to answer." Jack grumbled.

"Who is this." The soldier growled.

"A good friend to Chloe." Jack huffed.

"Oi! You! Dumbass. Let me talk to him." Chloe snapped in the background.

"Chloe, thank god you're still okay." Jack sighed.

"Hey. Didn't think you'd actually pick up. What the hell are you doing." Chloe said.

"Well we were on our way out till we heard Zarpe chick over the Echo." Jack said.

"Idiot, get the hell outta here." Chloe grumbled.

"Not without you. And Angel." Jack said.

"Screw that! You heard what she said!" Chloe grumbled.

"Clo please. We're friends, friends help each other out. We'll get you two out and we'll all get out of here." Jack said.

"All she wants is your giant laser. And I know how to operate it." Chloe grumbled.

"What the hell does she want the eye for?" Jack asked.

"She wants to blow up the planet on some nonsense the Vault will create a series of horrible events." Chloe grumbled.

"The fuck? Just whatever but no there are innocent people down there." Jack said.

"Does she seem the caring type to you?" Chloe grumbled.

"Not really. We have to stop her. She can't just kill thousands of innocent people! She's nuts." Jack hissed.

"Tell it to her. She doesn't listen to me." Chloe sighed.

"Just we'll deal with that later right now. We gotta save you and Angel." Jack said.

"'Hmpf. Not with that fucked mechanical suit of hers." Chloe grumbled.

"Mechanical what now?" Jack said confused.

"It's how she got me. That thing ripped the door clean off its hinges when I tried to hide." Chloe grumbled. "It's a giant robot suit she sits in?"

"Just great…." Jack grumbled.

"Our vault hunter better be worth my money." Chloe grumbled.

"He better be." Jack said looking at Timothy. Timothy gulped at the look.

"Look…. I'm at our spot, near the eye. The one you and I ate lunch near?" Chloe grumbled.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Jack said. "Just be safe as much as you can alright."

"Who are you talking to?" Zarpedon could be heard.

"Uh… myself?" Chloe gulped.

Jack huffed as he kept quiet.

"Give me that." Zarpedon growled as there was a gunshot and a growl from Chloe.

"Clo!" Jack said worriedly.

"You motherfuckers! Ow! Shit!" Chloe hissed.

"Chloe please tell me it wasn't anywhere vital." Jack said worriedly.

"Oh. It's you she was talking to." Zarpedon huffed. "Hello Jack."

"Zarpedon." Jack growled.

"I figured you would be the one to answer. I will give you one last chance to run." Zarpedon growled. "Do not attempt to contact Chloe again. Or it will be much worse."

"Let Chloe go Zarpedon." Jack hissed.

"No. Not if I want to prevent what I have seen." Zarpedon growled. "I must do this for the sake of the future. This woman will bring only downfall."

"You're trying to blow up the freaking moon! There are innocent people down there! People who have done nothing to you!" Jack said.

"If their lives are worth the destruction I have seen, it's worth every man, woman, and child." Zarpedon growled.

"Jezz your nuts." Jack huffed.

"Jack! You gotta stop her. Kill these motherfuckers!" Chloe growled pained.

"Quiet!" Zarpedon snapped as there was another gunshot and another yell of pain.

"Agh!" Chloe groaned in pain. "That was my side you fuck! Agh- hey! Hey give her back! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Mommy!" Angel cried.

"Angel! No! Give her back right no-" the Echo cut off as the sound of a struggle and someone being knocked to the floor.

"Angel! God damn it Zarpedon! We gotta move fast." Jack snapped.

"What do we do, sir?" Timothy asked nervously.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter # - Pissy fit

"Well. That went… well." Chloe sighed looking at Jack. Jack was standing at the front of the room panting looking out the window. While Timothy stood with a confused and shocked expression.

"Jack? You okay honey?" Chloe sighed.

Jack screamed out in anger as he stomped over to the control panels.  
"Uh i don't think he's okay." Timothy said nervously.

"You really should go. This is gonna get really bad." Chloe sighed.

"THEY'RE NO BETTER THAN BANDITS!" Jack screamed hitting the panel in anger

"Uh right. I'll get on that mission." Timothy said walking fast to the door.

"Did hitting that make you feel better?" Chloe huffed.

"YES!" Jack shouted hitting the panel once more.

"Do you feel good about destroying sensitive technology." Chloe huffed.

"YES!" Jack hissed loudly as he hit the panel again before sighing calmly.  
There was the familiar sound of someone calling on the ECHO.

Chloe gulped at the sound, covering her ears.

Jack awnsered the call as Tassiter's voice come over the ECHO.  
"What's going on up there, John? The reading we've-" Tassiter said before being cut off.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, Tassiter! . . My ex-girlfriend and her two BFF's just tried to kill me, and the LAST thing i need right now is your senile ass WHINING IN MY EAR! If i get ONE more message from you that isn't "addaboy, Jack!" or "I'm sending you a big bag of money!" then i am gonna reach through my ECHO communicator and GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY PINKIES! ARE. ?!" Jack yelled into the ECHO.

"Oh boy." Chloe sighed, slightly terrified for both Tassiter and Jack.

"I…. Goodbye, John." Tassiter said sounding rather shocked.

"GOODBYE! THANK YOU FOR CALLING!" Jack said angrily happy.

"You done?" Chloe gulped. Jack sighed and chuckled.  
"AH you know how long i've want to do that?" Jack said.

"I know you've wanted to but I never thought-" Chloe gulped.

"Never thought i'd get the chance to. But then… they had to go ….and do this." Jack said his chuckled slowly starting to weaken.

"Uh… Jack… do you need…" Chloe gulped. "I mean do you need… anything…."

"My eye. It was one of a kind." Jack whined dropping to his knees.

"We'll get you another eye." Chloe gulped, coming closer.

"It was one of a kind!" Jack whined.

"We can get you another eye dear." Chloe gulped, patting him on the back.  
"It won't be the same!" Jack whined.

"It can be dear." Chloe sighed.

"One of a kind." Jack sniffled.

"Do you need to cry into my boobs?" Chloe sighed. Jack nodded sniffling and whimpering a bit.

"Come here honey." Chloe sighed, pulling him to her.

"How does this make me feel better?" Jack sniffled.

"Fucked if I know." Chloe shrugged, letting him cry into her chest.

"You won't betray me right?" Jack whimpered.

"What am I gonna do? So far I've been your friend, your therapist, and the mother to your child." Chloe said.

"I don't know you might be waiting for the right time to just stab another knife into my back." Jack sniffled.

"I got no knives man. Check if you want." Chloe sighed, patting his back.

"I didn't think Moxxie did and she somehow hide it and fucking stabbed into my back!" Jack whined.

"Well she's a hoe." Chloe sighed.

"You'll always be here for me right? No matter what shit happens." Jack sniffled.

"I am contractually bound by a birth certificate and a construction agreement, so yeah." Chloe said.

"Don't ever betray me, or leave or anything bad." Jack whined.

"Why would I?" Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know? How can i trust anything anymore?" Jack sniffled.

"I guess… I'll just prove you can trust me." Chloe said, patting his head. "Plus where would i go? What would I do? I've literally got no options if I ever did."

"I'm gonna hold you to those words Clo." Jack said weakly.

"You'll see then. It's a bet." Chloe nodded. "Plus I'm still listed as Angel's mother, and I would feel like shit if I left."  
Jack nodded a bit before just sniffling and whining from time to time.

"Do you wanna go back to your desk? I can get Angel if you want." Chloe said gently.

"I'd like that." Jack said weakly.

"Come on. Up up." Chloe pulled him to his feet wiping his eyes with her jacket. "No tears in front of Angel. You said it yourself."  
"Thanks Clo." Jack said with a sigh.

"It's what I'm here for." Chloe said with a smile. "Hey, big smile. Where's my Jack? The happy guy who spent his first day falling face first into my boobs and still got the job."  
Jack gave a weak smile. "Think he's a little lost." Jack sighed sadly.

"Lost hmm?" Chloe said. "Maybe what he needs is people who care about him."  
"People who actually care. Not ones who just pretend to care to use him." Jack sighed.

"Well i can say I care. You're my friend, not to mention kinda legally bound partner." Chloe said softly.

"People say a lot of things." Jack said with a frown before sighing. "Friend. nice to say i have one."

"People do. But you go to the ones who prove themselves first." Chloe said. "You've got me. In time you'll have more."

"Don't know if i can trust anyone anymore." Jack sighed with a scowl. "Beside the ones who have proven their going to be by my side like you."

"Hey, I let you rip me open to get your girlfriend's baby so I wouldn't die. I'd say you've proved yourself." Chloe said.

"Do you think maybe i just care too much? Am i too trusting?" Jack asked.

"Wow. Way to pop the million dollar question…" Chloe sighed. "Maybe… maybe you just trust the wrong people? I mean you trust me, that was blind trust but look here. But then there's Moxxi and Roland…. so yes, and no."

"So just be a bit more careful?" Jack said confused by the answer.

"Yes." Chloe said. "Hey Angel, baby girl, can you come to your daddy? He's very sad right now and we'd love to see our baby girl." Chloe said over a call to Angel. "Do you want vending machine, dearie?"

"Yeah that'd be nice" Jack said.

"Okay. Now don't try to kill yourself, as much as you might want to right now." Chloe said, releasing him at the cubicle.  
"Yeah yeah. Just let me see my baby girl." Jack said with a weak smile.

"Daddy? You're crying! What's wrong!" Angel gasped, going to Jack hugging his leg.

"Hey baby girl. Ah work things nothing to worry your pretty self about." Jack said.

"Oh. Is mommy okay too? Did she get hurt?" Angel said, sitting in his chair.

"Mommy is alright she's just going to get some snacks." Jack said.

"Oh. That's good. What went wrong? Why is it making you cry." Angel asked.

"You know daddy's project he was working on?" Jack sighed.

"The pretty eye? The one you and mommy were making?" Angel nodded.

"Someone destroyed it. Someone daddy really trusted." Jack said sadly.

"Oh no! They're bad people! Where are they!" Angel's arm glowed as she got more emotional.

"Probably back on Pandora or maybe Elpis. Don't know entirely dear." Jack said. "It'll be alright though, we'll get everything back somehow."

"But the pretty eye…." Angel looked sad.

"I know i'm sad to baby girl. But it'll be alright we'll find a way to get it back." Jack sighed

"But it won't be the same." Angel said sadly.

"I know. But the hero can't just be stopped by a minor set back now can he." Jack said with a gentle smile.

"But what about the people?" Angel asked.

"They'll be taken care of when we find them. They won't hurt anyone anymore." Jack said

"Oh. Good." Angel nodded, standing. "Mommy and me we're gonna give you a party for finishing it."

Jack smiled. "Well i don't think it'll be done anytime soon dear but you know what daddy's got another thing going that will be finished soon enough, and we can celebrate that huh." Jack said.

"Oh. Well I made something that I was gonna give you for the party…" Angel handed him a small framed picture of her, no doubt her and Chloe's work. Jack smiled happily at the picture.

"Now how is this angelic young lady hm?" Jack chuckled.

"Me silly!" Angel giggled. "Mommy took the picture. I glued all the stuff."

"Of course it is." Jack chuckled happily. "It's wonderful Angel thanks."

"Sure thing!" Angel said with a big smile. "Now you're happy! Mommy will be happy too!"

"Indeed I am my little bright light." Chloe smiled, coming back with a box of vending machine food. "And see, you cheered up Daddy. I think?"

"She never fails to do such." Jack chuckled. Chloe rolled her eyes, kissing him on the lips for the sake of appearances to Angel that her parents loved each other.

"Oh put it in your pants. It's an appearances thing." Chloe pouted a bit but sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Aaaagh!" Jack jolted awake at the sound of a small girl screaming. "His face mommy!"

"Angel?" Jack said still tired.

"Woah easy bro." Chloe pushed him back down as he was back in his room with Chloe and Angel cowering behind a chair. "Shh don't talk. Your face is… well."

"My face?" Jack said reach up to touch his face. He could feel a very indented scar in his face. He looked surprised at the feeling of the scar.

"Easy now. It's still fresh. And well… glowing." Chloe said.

"It's actually there. Not just seeing things for once." Jack said surprised.

"Well… yeah." Chloe gulped, handing him a hand mirror. Jack took the mirror looking at his now scarred face and lightly touched it in disbelief.

"Uh well we were just kinda given you. You got thrown out the Vault, and that was that." Chloe gulped. Jack growled a bit before shaking his head.

"Bastards. That damn Siren i'm going to kill her." Jack growled angrily.

"Siren?" Chloe looked surprised. "Like… that… Siren…." Chloe slowly turned to Angel.

Jack's angry expression seemed to disappear into a rather malicious smile. "Oh Angel my baby girl." Jack chuckled. Angel jumped at being mentioned, hiding more.

"It's alright dear it's only daddy." Jack said. Angel gulped, stepping out slowly.

"Come here Angel. Daddy need a hug." Jack said. Angel slowly came closer, looking scared.

"No. Angel, go to your room." Chloe said making Angel freeze.

"Oh come on daddy can't get a hug?" Jack said with a frown.

"He doesn't need one. Go to your room honey." Chloe said more sternly.

Jack growled a bit glaring at Chloe. "Angel. My baby girl just one innocent little hug for daddy?" Jack said.

"You can give one later when daddy is calmed down." Chloe said. "Now go."

Angel gulped, starting to go back to her room.

"I am calm." Jack growled.

"No. You're not. Now so help me you will calm down or else…" Chloe growled. "Angel. Out!"

"Are you threatening me?" Jack hissed.

"I am telling you what's good for you." Chloe hissed.

"I know what's good for me." Jack snapped.

"Clearly you don't!" Chloe snapped, standing up.

"And how the hell would you know?!" Jack spat.

"Because I know what's best for Angel to see. And it is not this!" Chloe snapped.

"I just wanted a simple hug is that oh so wrong to ask?" Jack growled.

"Not in your state." Chloe growled.

"My state? I'm perfectly fine Chloe." Jack hissed.

"And I say you're not. What will you do about it?" Chloe hissed.

"What will I do about it?" Jack chuckled standing up. Chloe gulped, backing off.

"Where are you going cupcake? Don't you want to see what i'm going to do." Jack said.

"I don't want to fight you Jack. You're my best friend. The few I have." Chloe gulped.

"Oh trust me sweetheart there won't be any fighting." Jack said taking a step forward. Chloe took a step back, more frightened.

"Oh why so frightened dear? Don't tell me i'm scaring you." Jack chuckled.

"Jack. I'm warning you. Sit. The fuck. Down." Chloe growled.

"Warning me? Ha! Like i'd follow your orders." Jack hissed taking a step forward.

"you should. I can easily take Angel and get the hell out of here away from you." Chloe huffed, her hand reaching a kitchen knife.

"Oh you won't be taking Angel you see i need her. And if you dare think i won't hunt you down then you're wrong, dead wrong." Jack growled.

"So what? This is what kind of treatment I get, for looking after you in your shittiest times." Chloe said, starting to back into the door.

Jack growled angrily. "I will give appreciation to you for those times but ya see their not gonna happen again. I'm going to make some changes." Jack chuckled.

"Changes?" Chloe gulped, backing into the door.

"Yeah changes like one little change." Jack smirked walking towards Chloe.

"A-a-and that is?" Chloe whimpered a bit.

"I'm not going to let anyone have you." Jack said.

"H-have me?" Chloe gulped.

"You're mine. No one else and that's going to stay. Got it." Jack growled walking up to her.

"Jack I don't know what you're thinking but we are friends. I'm looking out for you." Chloe gulped.

"Clo i really don't want to hurt you." Jack hissed slamming his hand against the door. Chloe flinched away in fear.

"But it's true. You're my friend!" Chloe whimpered.

"Oh Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe dearest. Can you truly say you still see me as a friend?" Jack said.

"I-I can't. It'd be lying and I won't lie to you." Chloe whimpered.

"Then you can admit that at some point in time you loved me?" Jack said with a smile.

"A-at a time. But…" chloe gulped.  
"But what?" Jack growled.

"I-i- can't say I do now." Chloe gulped.

Jack growled angrily as he tightened his free hand into a fist. "Is it this cursed scar or something else?!" Jack snapped.

"It was never the scar! It was before that. It just… died off I guess." Chloe gulped.

"What was it! Tell me! Why the hell you won't love me!" Jack shouted.

"I just… don't. Same reason why not every girl is in love with you. Something just isn't." Chloe flinched away. Jack growled as he punched the wall in anger before turning away from Chloe.  
"Leave." Jack hissed.

"Wait what?" Chloe gulped.

"I said leave. Is that so hard to comprehend" Jack snapped still turned away from her.

"Why?" Chloe gulped.

"Go before i do something i'll regret Clo." Jack growled looking back at her still angry.

"Why?! What is going on Jack?!" Chloe pleaded.

Jack turned to face her again. "I don't want to hurt you Clo." Jack hissed.

"Why would you hurt me?! What is going on?!" Chloe demanded. Jack scowled.

"You don't need to know my damn reasons!" Jack snapped.

"I do now! You're asking about me loving you. Is that it?!" Chloe snapped.

Jack growled. "I could have gone after any girl i wanted Clo but i wanted you and you won't fucking love me! And so yes it pisses me off that i'm not goddamn good enough for you." Jack hissed.

"Wait… what? F-for real?" Chloe looked genuinely surprised.

"Do i look like i'm fucking joking?" Jack hissed throwing his arms out in anger.

"I-i don't… I don't know…" Chloe still looked in shock.

"I'm not fucking tugging you around idiot. I fucking love you and i can't get you to love me! It fucking pisses me off that i'm just not good enough. It hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back you know." Jack snapped tears in his eyes.

"Just… is this real? Are you just needing to know you still look… I mean…" Chloe stuttered.

"Yeah it's totally that." Jack snapped angrily turning away. "You just keep blowing me off Chloe. I just fucking want you to love me but you keep pushing me away with that we're just friends bullshit. Maybe i want more than friends!"

"I'm not! I just don't know where this is coming from! You never seemed…" Chloe's voice faltered.

"I never seemed to have an interest in you? Then what do you call my asks for dates? Just to go out huh? Were those just jokes to ya cause they were me trying to fucking show you i love you!" Jack snapped. "I have loved you for a while damn it. I've tried to show you that for god knows how long and how many times i've tried. This fake love you've been showing for Angel has only made me want you more! But you just don't see it."

"Jack… I'm sorry I was so…" Chloe started before her voice faltered, slowly stepping from the wall closer to Jack.

"Don't be sorry for me, i don't need anyone's damn pity." Jack snapped. "I have tried so long i'm starting to see it. You just won't love me."

"Jack… please, you don't need to-" Chloe started.

"We're friends… That's all we'll ever be." Jack sighed sadly looking away.

"I don't pity people… you know this…" Chloe chuckled weakly.

"Hmpf…. I don't know much anymore. So many things have happened Chloe. It's hard to process it all." Jack sighed.

"Why come to me now with this? You don't have to threaten and scare me to get the truth." Chloe sighed.

"Hard not to do what you've been taught." Jack grumbled.

"Well. You'll find when I'm not scared shitless I can actually think." Chloe sighed, stepping around him.

"If people have time to think they have time to think of a lie." Jack said bitterly.

"Well I'm quite the opposite. I lie to avoid getting hit in the face." Chloe sighed. Jack looked at her with a saddened expression. "So not loving me was a lie?" Jack asked.

"To an extent. I certainly don't love being pushed in the wall." Chloe pouted.

"I was just angry." Jack sighed looking away again.

"Angry at what?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I don't know look at me Chloe. Look what i have been seeing since that first Vault opened. How can i not be angry that what i hopped wouldn't happen did?! And these images they just don't make sense. And….." Jack's expression changed to one of rage once again. "Lilith. That fucking Siren. I'm going to hunt her down and kill her." Jack snapped.

"Jack. I can't love something that would have me live in fear. I've spent too much time with it that I thought on Helios, with you, I thought I'd never know it again." Chloe sighed. "If you're going to be angry all the time…"

"She's the one that did this to me!" Jack hissed pointing to his face. "You think i wouldn't be fucking pissed off?! Cause i am."

"I'm saying… my answer depends on if you're going to bring that fear into our house. To Angel." Chloe sighed

"Like i'd want to bring fear into our house. I came here to get away from it." Jack hissed.

"Then… yes. I do love you." Chloe said, looking up determinedly. Jack looked up at Chloe with a smile.  
"I'm glad you do Chloe. After all this damn time." Jack said.

"I guess I was just waiting for its acknowledgement." Chloe said, stepping up to be face to face with him.

"I see. Guess i should have made it obvious to everyone." Jack scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You do have your idiot moments." Chloe chuckled. "Guess I have to say it again. I. Love. You. idiot."

"I love you too Chloe." Jack said happily.

"Usually the next words are 'will you marry me', if I know you." Chloe chuckled.

"I mean we already have our Angel. Why not get married?" Jack said.

"Wait really? I was kidding!" Chloe choked.

"What too early?" Jack huffed.

"Jack! You just told me you love me! Timing!" Chloe coughed.

"Well i've told you over a bazillion times you just finally got it." Jack grumbled.

"Cause I thought it was bro sis love!" Chloe coughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter # - Stalker

"Jack? Guy named Nakayama wants to see you." Chloe sighed coming up to Jack's desk.

Jack groaned. "Oh god what does he want now?" Jack asked.

"He's only talking to you. Gave me an evil eye." Chloe sighed coming around behind his chair leaning on the back. Jack whined putting his head on the desk.  
"It's either creepy, useful, or both. I'm hoping helpful." Jack mumbled.

"Might be creepy." Chloe said rubbing his back.

Jack gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll talk to him and see what he wants." Jack grumbled.

"All I got is he wants to make an AI of you. And he needs your voice." Chloe sighed patting his back.

"Oh god it's both!" Jack whined.

"I was thinking useful. Might be nice having two of you." Chloe said.

"He's gonna want me to say weird stuff." Jack whined. "You only need the real me."

"Its just the one time?" Chloe sighed. Jack only groaned.

"He just needs your voice. Not like he needs your body or anything." Chloe said.

"And he's going to make it weird and creepy, you don't understand Clo!" Jack whined. "He'l find a way somehow and i'm not looking forward to that day."

"Eh at least it's not the other way around and he wants me." Chloe said. "How's he gonna make it weird?"

"I'd never let him have you." Jack said protectively." He always does."

"Always? How many times has he tried?" Chloe said. "Men."

"Too many times. He's put flowers in front of my office Chloe it was weird." Jack whined.

"Oh. I thought those were for me." Chloe said.

"I don't want to talk to him Clo." Jack whined with a pout.

"He was quite insistent." Chloe said. "He bribed me with flowers. And cookies. I couldn't say no."

Jack whined hitting his head on the desk. "Why did i ever agree to this idea in the first time?!" Jack whined.

"I believe it was the words living forever that got you." Chloe said.

"What makes you so cool?" Chloe sighed.

"Well you could ask my mom. But you can't i killed her. But if she was still around you could ask her." Jack said.

"Do you have a family? Children? If not who do you have feelings for?" Chloe read boredly.

"Gotta love obvious questions." Jack sighed. "Next question."

"What would you like to be remembered as." Chloe sighed.

"Hm there's a lot of answers for that ques….. But probably for the most part a Hero." Jack said happily.

"What are your feelings on this AI? Are you hoping to gain from it?" Chloe sighed.

"Uh to live to live on forever duh." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What are your feelings about Professor Nakayama." Chloe raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed placing his head in his hands.

"There's where it get creepy." Jack grumbled. "He's creepy but has good ideas from time to time." Chloe grumbled at the answer but continued.

"What are your feelings on your wife?" Chloe sighed.

"Easy i could go on for hours but simple answer. I love her to death." Jack said wit

h a smile. Chloe looked unconvinced as she continued looking for not creepy questions.

"Would you want her with you as an AI?" Chloe sighed.

"And have her go through this creepiness? No but that doesn't mean i don't love her cause i do very much love her." Jack said protectively.

"lip service." Chloe huffed. "What are your plans in the event of your death?"

"Trying to make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea." Jack sighed. "Uh why would I die?"

"The idea is you would live on in a hard drive. Not physically. Technically you would actually die faster in that case but eh." Chloe said. "Nakayama warns of suicidal thoughts upon learning of your death."

"Oh. Great… Well board now last ques alright." Jack said sitting up in his chair.

"What is your sex life like? What is your sexuality? Any kinks?" Chloe laughed.

Jack looked surprised. "Are you pulling my leg Chloe?" Jack said.

"Nope." Chloe laughed. "Must answer for sake of AI's attitude to people."

"Oh god fine." Jack sighed. "Sex life, uh Active cause i have a wife and child dumbass. Sexuality…. Straight. Kinks hm…. What do i feel like sharing…..how do i word it….. Well-" Jack was cut off Chloe.

"Choking, biting, behind, bondage, ass, spanking, public. Basically anything that feels slightly wrong." Chloe grumbled. "Too much?"

"A bit but whatever." Jack sighed.

"Hmm… who is your crush." Chloe read, glaring at him.

"Why do I need a crush when i have my Chloe?" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"who is your crush." Chloe grumbled.

"My wife. Chloe." Jack sighed.

"Not Timothy?" Chloe grumbled.

"Not." Jack twitched a bit. "Timothy." jack said.

"Who would you consider for a replacement to Hyperion, in the event of your death." Chloe huffed. "Cannot be your wife."

"Haven't put much thought in it. Hm…. someone like me." Jack said with a shrug. "I mean if it's a AI why not just after my proble death plug it into Helios and let him run it."

"Jack!" Chloe huffed.

"What?" Jack said.

"You're letting an AI loose! You already set a glitch loose!" Chloe huffed.

"It's a me AI it'll be fine." Jack said rolling his eyes before giving a shaky sigh at 'the glitch'.

"What are your plans for your wife and daughter after your death, you should she precede you." Chloe sighed.

"Of course they'd know what their doing with my work." Jack said sarcastically .

"And that's it. Not too bad." Chloe said looking up.

"Not to many creepy questions but i think it's easier to answer you than him." Jack sighed.

"Hmph. Kissass." Chloe huffed looking away.

"Yeah… that was weird." Chloe sighed.

"I know." Jack sighed.

"Oh but I do got a present for you!" Chloe said sitting up.

Jack percked up from his unhappy mood. "Really now?" Jack said.

"Yeah. You were complaining about your face, so I kinda got an idea." Chloe said, handing a wrapped present. Jack took the wrapped present looking a bit uneasy.

"This isn't going to be some scavenger hunt for the real present right?" Jack said.

"Just open it." Chloe huffed.

"Alright, alright." Jack sighed starting to open the present. Inside was a mask, set in padding to form his face. Jack gave a surprised look as he looked over the mask.

"You complained you couldn't go in public anymore, so…." Chloe shrugged.

"Well who'd want to see this ugly scar?" Jack grumbled gesturing to his face.

"I've been staring at it for the past couple of days. I'm fine with it." Chloe offered.

"Only cause you love me. No one else would find this damned face even the slightest bit attractive." Jack sighed.

"Considering you've got me kissing that face I'd say not all hope is lost." Chloe said.

"But my face was one of my best features, now it's gone." Jack sighed sadly.

"Well you're funny. And can be nice." Chloe said.

"I am nice." Jack huffed.

"Eh you're not bad eye candy." Chloe shrugged. "Least it means I don't have to protect my property."

"To you." Jack said rolling his eyes. "You never really had to dear."

"Are you arguing that I shouldn't still find you attractive and love you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not just now i don't feel attractive." Jack sighed.

"Well I'm not saying you should all the time. Just around me. Besides. Not all is lost. Some girls like scars and muscle." Chloe huffed. "Me among them anyway."

"I feel like it is." Jack sighed but smiled a bit. "I'm glad you do like it."

"I like to think in the end my opinion is what matters." Chloe said.

"Of course cupcake." Jack said.

"Well? I know I did a great job but it's not for looking." Chloe said.

"Okay okay." Jack chuckled as he looked over the mask to find where to put it on. Chloe pulled it out, unlocking the clips to the face and approaching to put it on. Jack rolled his eyes but leaned down a bit to be at her level and stood still. Chloe fit it over his face, a comfortable snug fit.

"Huh. Guesswork pays off." Chloe said impressed.

Jack reached up feeling the mask on his face. "I will say it's pretty impressive." Jack said.

"Eh the movement might take used to but there you go." Chloe said, clipping the clips to his face. "Try a couple of expressions."

"Okay? Just any expression." Jack said.

"Just go ahead." Chloe shrugged


	24. Chapter 24

"Uh Jack if you don't mind I won't be able to cook tonight. I'm spending time out with some friends. Mask loose." Chloe came up behind Jack, rearranging the mask into place.

"Spending time out? With who?" Jack asked staying still so she could put the mask into place easily.

"Vaughn and Rhys." Chloe said simply.

"Just a night out. You'll be back home right?" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah? What am I gonna do, crash at their place?" Chloe scoffed.

"I don't know just want to make sure you get home." Jack huffed.

"Of course I will where else will I go!" Chloe huffed.

"I'm just checking." Jack grumbled.

"And I'm saying there's nothing to worry about." Chloe sighed.

"You're mine, no one else." Jack huffed with a pout.

"As far as I know that was never in question." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying. You're mine." Jack grumbled crossing his arms.

"Yes. You've said that." Chloe said starting to leave.

"Love you." Jack sighed.

"Love you more." Chloe sighed as a phone went off, Chloe picking it up with Vaughn immediately being called out. Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Hey, so, is tonight still up? Yeah, I'm leaving Jack with Angel. What kind of mother do you think I am…" Chloe sighed. "Oh har dee har. I'm taken, mister. Keep that in mind next time you call the house… be lucky Jack can't hear you."

Jack growled a bit at the comment.

"Yeah yeah. Of course i'm dressing nicely. You won't, of course." Chloe scoffed. "Sleepover?! I know you're kids but the hell!" Jack huffed as he tapped his fingers on the desk trying to keep his cool.

"Fine. Let me get Jack's say and I'll look into a stupid sleepover." Chloe sighed.

"Need my permission for what?" Jack growled.

"Vaughn and Rhys want to run a stupid sleepover like in the old days. Of course I am incapable of saying no." Chloe sighed.

Jack laughed. "Ah that's funny. That's really funny." Jack said.

"Uh well they were pretty stupid but you weren't there to…." Chloe looked confused.

"Just no. Not happening." Jack hissed with a scowl.

"and why not?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I believe it was made clear i have free will in this marriage, and you want me to be happy."

"Well of course but. Just no your not going to have a stupid sleepover with them." Jack said.

"And why not?" Chloe persisted.

"You're mine." Jack hissed.

"Yes? What does a sleepover interfere with that?" Chloe asked.

"Because i want you home with me not some other man." Jack growled.

"Some other man?" chloe sputtered.

"Yes some other man." Jack growled.

"There is no other man!" Chloe snapped.

"They are other men!" Jack snapped.

"Yes but i don't love them." Chloe said.

"Still not going to that stupid sleepover." Jack snapped.

"What do you care?" Chloe hissed.

"I care because you're mine and i will not have any other man dare touch you." Jack growled.

"I never mentioned another man! There isn't one." Chloe snapped.

"I know you never mentioned but people lie." Jack hissed.

"Lie?! What the hell would i lie about?!" Chloe yelled outraged.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Jack snapped. "I heard that little comment."

"Bullshit?! Jack I love you! Does that need to be said?!" Chloe hissed.

"And what was that comment that he should be lucky i couldn't hear?" Jack growled

"That was nothing! Just a little joke." Chloe hissed.

"Nothing? Then you can tell me right. If it's nothing there shouldn't be anything to hide right." Jack hissed.

"Hide?! You know what, I'm going. I don't care anymore." Chloe hissed, turning to leave.

"Oh yes go run to them. That's not gonna happen sweetcheeks." Jack snapped.

"Oh ha ha ha. What are you gonna do to stop me?" Chloe growled.

"What am i going to do?" Jack chuckled.

"Yes what are you going to do?" Chloe hissed.

"I'm going to keep you here of course." Jack said pressing a button on his chair in which slammed the doors shut.

"Oh? And what if I just come over there and undo it." Chloe huffed, crossing her arms.  
"You won't." Jack said standing up.

"And how will you make sure of that?" Chloe growled, already stomping over.

"Oh i have my ways dear." Jack chuckled.

"Hmph. And I think you're going to do nothing." Chloe growled, reaching for the button. Jack grabbed her hand with a tight grip.  
"Well then dear you're wrong." Jack growled.

"Ow! Jack let go!" Chloe yelped, already on her knees in pain.

"Hm.. no." Jack hissed. "I said you're not leaving and so you will stay here."

"Jack! Let go! You're hurting me!" Chloe whined.

"Hmpf." Jack huffed not letting go of Chloe's hand. "Clo cloe cloe. Sweetheart if i just let you go you're only going to go run to them."

"Jack! It hurts!" Chloe started to cry.

"Oh it hurts i didn't know" Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Jack please!" Chloe slapped at his hand trying to get him to let go.

Jack growled in annoyance at the slapps but didn't let go. Chloe growled before giving a strong bite to his hand. Jack yelped in pain letting go as he shook his hand before growled at her. Chloe scrambled away holding her hand in pain.

"You bitch!" Jack shouted angrily.

"What the hell Jack?! What's wrong with you?!" Chloe hissed. Jack snarled at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Jack snapped.

"Nothing?! You just broke my hand over a stupid joke!" Chloe snapped.

"Should have just told me." Jack growled walking over to her angrily.

"I did idiot!" Chloe snapped, crawling away.

"Oh why are you backing away dear?" Jack hissed.

"Why do you think?!" Chloe snapped.

"Are you scared cupcake?" Jack growled taking a step forward with an angry glare.

"Yes! Yes I fucking am!" Chloe hissed.

"No reason to be scared dear." Jack huffed

"I'd say every reason to be! Fuck you!" Chloe snapped.

"Oh why? Cause i hurt your hand?" Jack growled.

"Fuck off! Get out of my face!" Chloe snapped. Jack looked surprised for a minute before gaining his angered expression back.  
"No i won't." Jack snapped.

"No wonder everyone has left you! They're in their right fucking mind!" Chloe hissed.

"So you're going to leave me? No, no no no you're not. I will not allow it." Jack said shaking his head.

"For shit like this, hell yes!" Chloe snapped. "Why should I need your permission. I don't need you or anyone!"

"You won't leave me Chloe. You're not going to leave me. Not ever." Jack growled walking over to her.

"And what will you do to stop me?!" Chloe hissed.

"I'll make it where you can't leave me. You are mine forever. No man or woman will ever touch or dare look at you again." Jack growled

"And how are you going to do that, you skag licking soulless bastard?" Chloe hissed.

Jack growled angrily as he grabbed her arm and yanking her up. "Soulless huh?" Jack hissed. Chloe hissed in pain at being pulled up, glaring straight at him as she kicked and tried to go for another bite.  
"Oh no you don't missy. I've already been bite i'm not going to have another one." Jack hissed gripping her jaw. Chloe hissed, still trying to bite and kick.  
"Oh stop fidgeting." Jack snapped. Chloe growled, kicking him in the stomach.

"Let… me… go!" Chloe hissed. Jack hissed at the kick losing his grip on her arm and letting go of her jaw.  
"Never." Jack hissed. Chloe stumbled to stand, backing into the desk reaching for something to defend herself with.

"Get away from me! Monster!" Chloe hissed.

"Monster? Monster! Me a monster. Oh i'll show you a monster." Jack snapped. Chloe growled, gripping a pen and running at him. Jack growled and moved out of her way quickly.  
"You really think it'd be that easy?" Jack hissed.

"Hmph. Even if you kill me, I'll make sure it'll haunt you for the rest of your days!" Chloe hissed.

"Ha! I dare ya to i've got a lot of shit you don't know about going on in my head dear." Jack laughed.

"Then what? You're going to kill me?! Try it!" Chloe snapped, throwing the pen aside to reach for his throat to choke him. "I fucking dare you!"

Jack chuckled with a smirk. "Oh be careful what you ask for dear." Jack said gripping her hands just before she could reach his throat. Chloe hissed at the pain in her hands again, growling.

"It's quite funny how enjoyable it is to see others in pain." Jack said with a smile.

"Bastard!" Chloe spat.

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't hiss and spit at me dear it's not as beautiful on you." Jack chuckled.

"What's beautiful is your blood on that wall!" Chloe growled.

"Am i getting some pent up anger here sweetie? It's best you get that out." Jack said pulling her over to his desk.

"I wonder why." Chloe growled.

"Oh please do enlighten me on this anger." Jack hissed.

"You're so high in your pedestal that my pain is nothing to you?! Where's your damn PITY?!" Chloe hissed, fighting his grip.

"Pity? Hmfp no one has any pity anymore in this damn life we fucking live." Jack hissed angrily.

"So this is what I get, for caring about you?!" Chloe hissed.

"Caring for me? Yeah right. You care about Angel and so you stay around me you don't have to lie." Jack spat.

"How fucking dare you!" Chloe spat, breaking from his grip. Jack growled at the breaking from his grip.

"I'm getting out of here. And you can't stop me." Chloe hissed, reaching for the button. Jack growled before chuckling and pushing her into the chair.  
"No your not. And you have got to stop underestimating me pumpkin." Jack growled. Chloe growled, scrambling to stand as the chair clamped down.

"You're not leaving this place nor will you leave me." Jack hissed coming face to face with her.

"Try me. I'll find a way." Chloe snapped. Jack only laughed amused by something.  
"You can't find a way out of this dear. This is my grounds i say what goes." Jack said.

"Just try me. I'll find a way out. I dare you to stop me." Chloe hissed.

Jack chuckled gripping her jaw again. "I might just try you dear. But it's you who i dare to stop me from getting what i want." Jack said with a devious smirk.

"And what do you want?" Chloe hissed.

"Hm…. not to hard to tell." Jack chuckled leaning in closer.

"Didn't I say get away from me?!" Chloe growled.

"Just makes me want to get closer." Jack said.

"Get away. I don't repeat myself." Chloe growled.

"No." Jack said before quickly moving his hand from her jaw to her neck. Chloe struggled to lean away, her eyes widening in panic.

"Oh don't run from me cupcake." Jack chuckled tightening his grip a bit. Chloe struggled in his grip, trying to get away.

"Now now cupcake no need to struggle." Jack growled.

"Fuck you." Chloe growled.

Jack smirked and chuckled a bit. "Oh really Clo." Jack said.

Chloe growled, pushing away as she rolled away in the chair slightly. Jack looked a bit surprised before growling angrily.  
"Fucking ah i gotta remember that damn chair has wheels." Jack hissed. Chloe growled, reaching around the arm of the chair hitting what felt like a button. Something caught Jack's attention for a short moment making him glance away before chuckling. Chloe took advantage rolling towards the sound. Jack looked back at her and took a step towards her.

"And where do you think you're going dear?" Jack chuckled.

"A hole's gotta go somewhere." Chloe hissed, rolling back towards it more.

"Yeah it's not going to be your way out though." Jack said starting to walk towards her.

"If it gets away from you I don't care where it goes." Chloe growled backing up more.

"You really don't want to do that." Jack said with a smile.

"The more you say it the more I think there is something down there." Chloe growled.

"I'd have more than one way in and out of here just in case i was in your position dumbass." Jack said rolling his eyes. "But i'm not gonna let you get out."

"Fortunate for me then." Chloe scoffed, now at the hole's edge.

"Yeah fortunate." Jack chuckled. Chloe growled, kicking out in his direction.

"Ciao Chloe." Jack laughed. Chloe looked alarmed at this as the chair slipped back before falling in. Jack laughed walking back over to his desk. He reached over to the button on his desk undoing the doors and closing the hole. He sighed calmly before pressing the button to call up his assistant.

"Sir?" The assistant asked.

"I'm going to need a new chair, you think you can do that sweet cheek?" Jack said

"Uh what's wrong with your current one?" The assistant asked.

"It's destroyed or getting destroyed. Just i need a new one k." Jack said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh… okay?" The assistant said before hanging up. Jack smiled before looking over his desk a bit his eyes meeting the familiar picture frame. Immediately his smile dropped seeing it was knocked over. He picked it up and looked at it with a small smile seeing Angels happy expression. The glass was a bit cracked but he could still read it was signed "Good job! Love, Angel & Chloe".

"Chloe…." Jack said softly a tinge of regret could easily be detected in his voice. ' _Hmpf. You let her walk right into that. You didn't even try to warn her, dumbass.'_ he thought.

"Why didn't i try to stop her?" Jack said annoyed at himself as he set the picture back down on the desk neatly.

' _Cause you let her die dumbass_.' His mind was all to happy to spit at him.

" I didn't want to kill Chloe…. I was just upset damn it." Jack hissed at himself.

' _Oh she was just, you know, your wife? The person you practically gave your heart convincing you loved her?'_ his mind huffed. ' _you're a real psychopath you know? What was it she said… a monster.'_ Jack hung his head and sighed sadly. "N-no i'm not i'm a hero damn it." Jack said unsure.

' _sure. Heroes kill the loves of their lives all the time over a stupid argument. That's what heroes do, right?!'_ his mind scoffed.

Jack shook his head. "No i-i didn't do that i didn't i wouldn't hurt her." Jack said weakly.

' _Oh. Then all that happened just now was all love and caring, hmm? She just walked off going on some moon beach walk vacation, hmm? She's not, you know, dead?!'_ his mind hissed.

"S-she can't be dead." Jack said shakily.

' _Want to go check?! Why would you kill her?! You really are a monster_.' his mind growled


	25. Chapter 25

Jack growled as his alarm went off by his bedside. 6:00 Am sharp. He had to be up and out by 6:10 if he wanted the transport on time, and avoid Tassiter. Jack groaned as he shuffled his hand to find the alarm sleepily. He didn't feel the alarm, opening an eye to see it was on the other side of the room. By the door. Jack sighed as he sat up in the bed.

"Stupid alarm." Jack grumbled.

"Daddy. Your alarm." Angel sighed.

"I know Angel i know." Jack groaned as he stood up groggily.

"Coffee?" Angel sighed. "Your clothes are on the dresser. Just washed. Take a shower."

"Yes please." Jack sighed walking over to the other side of the room.

"Do you want creamer and sugar?" Angel sighed.

"A bit you know how i like it." Jack said turning the alarm off and giving a relieved sigh.

"Just making sure." Angel sighed, grabbing a mug out.

"I know sweetheart." Jack chuckled as he walked over to the dresser.

"Is Chloe taking me to school?" Angel asked, just barely reaching over the counter to the coffee pot.

"Uh Chloe is on vacation baby girl i'll take you to school." Jack said.

"Oh. So can we get donuts? We usually do today at Chloe's." Angel asked, looking in the refrigerator. Jack sighed.

"Of course Angel." Jack said picking up the clothes.

"When is she coming back? I miss mornings at hers." Angel sighed.

"Is daddy not good enough." Jack grumbled heading to the bathroom.

"No… just Chloe's more fun." Angel said.

"Oh i see." Jack said with a sigh. The doorbell rang as Chloe ran to answer.

"Uncle Rhys!" Chloe gasped happily.

"Hey baby girl. How are you? Uncle Rhys brought donuts!" Rhys said from the doorway. Jack frowned hearing 'baby girl' as he tossed his sleep shirt aside.

"Yay! Uncle Rhys is the best!" Angel cheered.  
"Awe shucks." Rhys chuckled.

"Come on come on! Gimme!" Angel said happily going to the table.

"Alright alright." Rhys said coming over to the table.

"Jelly filled is mine!" Angel called happily, grabbing the jelly donut.

"Of course." Rhys chuckled.

"So where's Chloe? Dad says she's on vacation?" Angel asked.

"Vacation? I didn't hear about it if she did." Rhys said confused.

"Dad says she is. I want her home. She's more fun." Angel pouted.

"Ah. I'm sure you dad can be fun." Rhys said.

"Kinda. He's got weird stuff everywhere that he says don't touch." Angel pouted.

"Uh weird stuff?" Rhys said little nervous.

"Ropes and stuff. And some weird plastic?" Angel shrugged.  
"Oh….." Rhys said slightly disturbed.

"What's it for? Dad calls it grown up stuff?" Angel sighed.

"Definitely grown up stuff. Just uh stretches you know gotta keep in shape to keep up with you guys." Rhys said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh. So… what happened to your arm Uncle Rhys?" Angel asked.

"My arm? Oh uh that's a story." Rhys said with a sigh.

"Cool! I wanna hear it!" Angel said eagerly. "Is it to fight?! Guys on tv do it all the time!"

"Uh i guess i can tell you." Rhys said with a shrug. "Uh i wish i could be that cool." Rhys pouted a bit.

"Why not? I think you're pretty cool." Angel said. "Yay!"

"Thanks Angel." Rhys said with a smile. "Story time i suppose."

"Yay! Uncle Rhys story time!" Angel leaned over eagerly.

"Well i lost my arm back in my childhood. So i've gotten used to this arm for a while." Rhys started.

"Oh no!" Angel gasped.

"And uh i was kinda bullied. Couldn't really go anywhere without bullies showing up." Rhys sighed.

"You got bullied? But you're cool! And nice…" Angel said.

"Uh yeah but it's okay, i'm not anymore…...that much." Rhys chuckled weakly. "I had your- My big bro. Was there to help for a little bit."

"What happened to him?" Angel asked.

"He uh moved away, don't know where he moved to." Rhys sighed.

"Oh. Did the bullies hurt your arm?" Angel asked.

"Yes but my big bro chased them off before they could do anymore damage." Rhys said. "He's also the reason i made it to the hospital."

"Oh. Did they fix you up." Angel said.

"Well in sense yes. They did what they had to…. Despite that being taking my arm off." Rhys said.

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Angel asked.

"Well at first it was rather weird now i've gotten used to it." Rhys said.

"Oh. Do you miss your big brother?" Angel asked.

Rhys sighed a bit sadly. "Yeah i miss him a lot." Rhys said.

"Can't we find him?" Angel pouted.

"I know where he is just … He doesn't necessarily remember who i am." Rhys sighed.

"Well… if it helps i love you uncle Rhys." Angel said

"Thanks Angel i love you too." Rhys said with a smile as there was a familiar clearing of the throat.  
"You what Rhysie?" Jack growled.

"I love uncle Rhys?" Angel looked confused.

Jack glared at Rhys. Rhys gulped shrinking in his seat.

"Anyways" Jack growled. "What were you two talking about?"

"She, uh, asked about my arm. Traumatic childhood experience stuff." Rhys gulped.

"I see. Haven't we all had some kind of traumatic childhood, except my baby girl of course." Jack said patting Angel on the head with a happy smile as he walked by.

"F-fortunate for her." Rhys gulped.

"I do hope it stays that way." Jack said filling the mug that Angel had picked out up with coffee. "So, if you need someone to get Angel to school I'm happy to. It's on the way." Rhys said nervously.

Jack turned around and narrowed his eyes at Rhys but shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a helping hand." Jack said.

"Hey Uncle Rhys can you do the glowy floaty thing you do in the morning?" Angel poked Rhys.

"Glowy floaty thing?" Jack said raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh… my arm. The lights on it." Rhys gulped.

"No… the other arm. The one with the pretty colours." Angel said.

"Pretty colors?" Jack pressed.

"Uh…" Rhys gulped.

"This one!" Angel said, tugging on Rhys's other sleeve.

"Something you hiding from me Rhysie?" Jack said walking over to the table.

"Why would I be hiding anything?" Rhys gulped.

"It seems to me you are." Jack said setting his mug down on the table before a familiar beeping came from his watch.

"No. What would I have to hide…." Rhys chuckled nervously.

"Hmpf we'll talk about this later." Jack said. "Angel needs to go to school before she's late."

"Uh right. Come on Angel. Get your stuff." Rhys said standing. Angel went to the door getting her bag as the two left for school.

Jack sighed as he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. ' _we can just ask him later. Gotta get to work. Tassiter will have my ass if I'm late_.' Jack sighed. He locked the door after himself like normal as he headed down the hall. So far the transport to the office was pretty empty. "Hm strange normally it's crowded to hell and back, whatever." Jack mumbled. The ride was surprisingly boring, since usually his problem was finding room. He sighed as he walked down the halls before coming up to the familiar Vending Machine. He lazily looked over the vending machine looking through the choices.  
"Hm... let's see here…. Chips seem good." Jack said with a shrug as he pulled out his wallet. ' _weird. My wallet isn't usually this…. full.'_ Jack thought surprised. Jack shrugged before pulling out the amount needed for said chips. Taking the chips he headed to his office cubicle, opening the chips on the way. Jack sat down at his desk with a tired sigh.

"The hell?" Jack muttered looking at the unfamiliar things on his desk. If it wasnt pictures of him it was strange little collectables. Jack picked one of the little collectables up with a confused expression.

"What is this stuff doing on my desk?" Jack grumbled. From the looks of it they were small action figures. His curiosity piqued he opened the desk drawer finding an old folder labeled Dahl, namely The Vault of The Twins: synopsis.

"Vault?" Jack mumbled, opening it to see a file of a map of Helios and a picture of a vault key. "Hm… Interesting. I don't remember how these got here." Jack muttered. Opening the file more there was a picture of Rhys on what looked the part of a fake visitors ID. Jack raised an eyebrow at the fake I.D.  
"Rhys? The hell are you hiding?" Jack mumbled before yawning. 'i'll ask later.' Jack thought, putting it back and leaning back in the chair.

"Uh…. Sir?" Jack opened an eye to see Rhys looking extremely confused.

"What?" Jack mumbled before closing his eye again.

"You're in my desk." Rhys gulped.

"No. This is my desk dumbass." Jack said.

"Um… you're CEO sir. Your office is way away from here." Rhys gulped.

"Ha i wish. Assiter is the CEO." Jack grumbled.

"Tassiter? He's been gone for… how long. You're CEO now." Rhys said.

"Assiter? Gone what fancy world are you in kid?" Jack huffed opening his eye again to look at Rhys in disbelief.

"Uh… the real one? You still have your CEO I.D. I think." Rhys said

"CEO I.D? Look i'm just a programer here." Jack sighed.

"Oh great. Can you at least give me the seat? I have work to do?" Rhys sighed.

"I don't see why i have to give you my seat." Jack grumbled. Rhys grumbled, turning the desk name tag to read Rhys Radyson. Jack looked surprised before glaring at Rhys.  
"Funny joke." Jack hissed.

"Then where's yours?" Rhys grumbled. "Please just give me the seat. I'm not in the mood."

Jack narrowed his eyes and scooted the chair back putting his feet up on the desk crossing his arms. "No." Jack huffed.

"Fine I'll do my work standing." Rhys huffed, taking the keyboard and turning the monitor to him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Jack growled.

"My job?" Rhys huffed. "You know, programmer? You would know? You were one yourself?"

"We're? I am one." Jack scoffed.

"You were fired." Rhys huffed.

"Then why the hell am i here?" Jack said confused.

"Hell if I know. You're CEO why do you do anything?" Rhys grumbled. "Why at my desk of all things?"

"I still don't know where your getting this CEO idea from kid." Jack huffed. "It's my desk dum-dum."

"At least you've forgotten this morning…." Rhys sighed. "Because you are. Then why aren't you doing your job?"

"This morning?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. "I would if you just let me sleep a bit more."

"Exactly." Rhys sighed. "No more questions about floaty glowy stuff at least…."

"The hell are you going on about?" Jack said confused.

"Just get out of my desk!" Rhys huffed.

"Shez kid what is your problem?" Jack huffed. Rhys huffed, walking around the desk and pushing Jack out of the chair. Jack yelped in surprise as he was pushed out of the chair.

"I need a stress ball. That's my problem." Rhys huffed sitting down.

"The hell! What did do to deserve that?!" Jack hissed.

"You sat in my chair." Rhys huffed looking through his desk.

"My chair. But whatever im not in the mood." Jack growled standing up.

"Now get out. I need to work off anger." Rhys huffed.

"You talking to me?!" Jack hissed.

"Yes I am since I'm seconds from throwing you out. I gladly will if you want." Rhys huffed, furiously typing.

"The fuck crawled up your ass?" Jack said leaning against a wall.

"I could name a lot of things." Rhys grumbled, glaring at Jack.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jack sir we have an emergency." The familiar voice of his attendant.

"What is it?" Jack grumbled.

"Uh you remember that train station in Arid Wastes?" His attendant gulped.

"Yeah. What about it." Jack sighed looking up from his paperwork.

"Bandits just took it. And wiped out the guard there." She gulped.

"Really? Ugh can't you idiots do anything right?" Jack huffed.

"Um they request backup. The surviving townsfolk." She sighed.

Jack sighed shaking his head as he put the paperwork down on the desk."And why should i trust you idiots to get it back if you can't even protect it." Jack grumbled.

"So… no?" His attendant sighed.

"Don't send backup i'll do it." Jack said standing up.

"Y-youre going yourself?! Alone?!" His attendant was surprised.

"Yeah im going. Much more exciting than this paperwork is. Plus it's my planet i should go down and visit right." Jack said with a shrug.

"But it's a whole bandit clan! And you have no combat training whatsoever!" His attendant gulped.

"Point a gun and shoot. Not that hard to understand." Jack grumbled rolling his eyes.

"It's not like that…" his attendant sighed.

"It's nothing just bandits, simple easy." Jack growled.

"So you say…" his attendant shook her head.

"Anyways im going." Jack said starting to walk towards the door.

"See you when you get back sir." She sighed.

"Of course sweetcheeks." Jack chuckled.

20 minutes later

Jack's face fell as his gun clicked, signaling he was out of ammo. And he had several psychos and marauders left. Oh. And the badass psycho currently hammering away at his cover.

"Shit, shit, shit, why now do you have to run out you dumb gun." Jack hissed tossing the gun to the side. "How do you guys do it?! How are you still firing?!"

The psycho kicked in his door as it flew past him.

"Son of a b-taint." Jack hissed

"Problems?" Timothy came over the Echo.

"Yes." Jack hissed annoyed trying to keep out of the Psychos sight.

"Jack?!" timothy yelped.

"Shut up." Jack hissed peaking around what cover he had to see if the Psycho was still there. The psycho was turning things over looking for him.

"Why are you there?!" Timothy whispered.

"Taking care of business dum-dum." Jack growled softly.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Timothy whispered.

"The stupid train station." Jack hissed quickly.

"Well… shit." Timothy gulped.

"What?" Jack whispered.

"Uh… I can't." Timothy sighed.

"Why not?!" Jack hissed.

"Well… you've got a lot of badasses left. So yeah. I'm tough man but not that tough." Timothy sighed.

"Get your ass here now goddamn it Tim!" Jack hissed hearing the psycho getting closer to where he was hiding.

"kay just…. Here's what I would do. Granted this rarely worked but…" Timothy gulped.

"Tell me now god damn it time is money and or life." Jack growled.

""Do you still have the digi-jacks?" Timothy gulped.

"Digi-Jacks? Oh right those things uh… fuck….. No give me something else to work with." Jack huffed flinching a bit hearing something hit his cover.

"Well there goes the plan." Timothy sighed.

"You are not helpful right now!" Jack hissed.

"Okay okay let me…" Timothy sighed.

"Chop chop dumbass i don't have much time here." Jack growled.

"You see those buzz axes they've got?" Timothy sighed.

"Yes kinda hard not to." Jack hissed a bit bitterly.

"Grab one and smash his face in." Timothy gulped.

"You're telling me to grab the …. Thing from his hand and smash it into his face?" Jack said.

"Buzz axe. And unless you've got the muscle to actually physically crush his skull. I've seen it done, granted but…" Timothy gulped.

"Thing! And great... " Jack sighed.

"Uh out of curiosity can you actually…" Timothy asked.

"I've never actually tried to crush someone's skull…. I guess i could." Jack said.

"Well maybe you could punch his face in?" Timothy suggested. "I mean, probably bad to try but just take him out and run."

"Punch a face in easy." Jack said. The psycho approached his area buzz axe in hand. Jack took a deep breath.

"All or nothing right." Jack said. The psycho heard him, flipping the table raising the buzz axe.

"I need more heads for my merry go round!" The psycho yelled, glaring with one eye through the mask. "Face pizza party!"

"FUCK, SHIT, NOT GOOD!" Jack yelled in surprise. The psycho leaned to grab him by the shirt, raising the buzz axe to take off his face.

"Face pizza!" The psycho yelled excitedly.

"Oh fuck no!" Jack snapped as he tried to get away from the Psycho. The buzz axe missed, burying itself in his shoulder. Jack yelled out in pain from the buzz axe digging into his shoulder.

"You take Meat Bicycle! I kill you!" The psycho roared in rage.

"Son of a bitch. God damn Psycho!" Jack snapped grabbing the buzz axe embedded in his shoulder. The psycho grabbed his head squeezing like he was going to crush it. Jack hissed at the feeling of his head being squeezed as he pulled the buzz axe out of his shoulder swinging it at the psycho as it came out of his shoulder. The psycho growled letting go instead grabbing his hand and crushing it to make him let go. Jack yelped as he let go of the buzz axe and quickly tried to find an exit. The psycho grabbed the buzz axe gripping him by the shirt and hacking away at his arm. Jack screamed in pain as he tried to kick at the psycho to drop him. The psycho took the hits as his arm was now gripping on by a few muscles. The psycho hissed as the buzz axe started up slicing at the rest of the arm. Jack screamed as the buzz axe continued to slice at his arm as he threw a punch to the psycho in the face. The psycho stumbled back in surprise letting go of him. Jack hissed holding his shoulder in pain whimpering in between hisses. The psycho shook it's head recovering and reaching again. Jack jumped back from the psycho quickly grabbing anything he could to throw at the psycho. His hand grabbed a brick throwing it at the Psycho's face as he stumbled back, the mask cracked. Jack made a break for the door holding his barely attracted arm in pain. He was met with gunfire as he ran, the bullets missing as he ran out the gate. Jack huffed as he came to the outskirts of the town his legs shaky from running. There was a long blood trail from the station to him. He sighed as he tiredly leaned against a towering boulder to catch his breath.

"Goddammit. Goddammit! This was not the plan!" Jack hissed. The pain came flooding back to him as his adrenaline had started to leave him. "Fucking hell! Shit, god that hurts. Damn bastard, i'll fucking kill him for this!" Jack growled. He could hear the sounds of a truck driving and psycho yelling.

"Oh come on! Go the fuck away you pices of skag shit!" Jack snapped. The truck followed his voice, coming around the corner with the truck gun starting up.

"Shit, again with the shooting! I'm not going to die to some damn bandits!" Jack hissed. The bandit truck started firing bullets relentlessly at him.

"Will you stop that!" Jack yelled angrily trying to take what little cover there was. The bullets continued with what sounded like someone getting out. Jack growled hearing someone get out of the truck. Suddenly the bullets stopped as one psycho yelled at the sound of a sniper rifle firing and a body thudding, the truck driving off.

"Oh great a sniper." Jack grumbled. There was the sound of a bird of prey calling and landing on his cover.

"Oh i'm not dead bird sho." Jack huffed. The bird lifted down to his position, looking at him as it was nearly as big as him. It was no vulture by the looks of it. Jack was a bit surprised by the size of the bird but huffed in annoyance. The bird leaned, sniffing him and cocking it's head.

"Go away bird." Jack growled. The bird let out a call hopping away. Jack hissed at the sound of the call so close.

"Bird ears god i have them!" Jack hissed. The bird hopped closer sniffing at his arm. Jack growled trying to shoo the bird away with his working arm. The bird cocked it's head in thought before quickly pecking at the arm. Jack hissed at the peck.

"Fuck off." Jack growled. The bird kept pecking, ripping off chunks and swallowing them as the arm slowly came off. Jack yelled in pain.

"Stop that you damn bird." Jack hissed. The bird ignored him keeping on pecking and eating. Jack hissed in pain trying to get the bird away in his exhausted state. The arm eventually fell off as Bloodwing started pecking at it eating it. Jack yelped as it had fallen off disconnecting from his body in all.

"Venir de regreso Bloodwing!" A man called out as footsteps approached. The bird looked up but ignored the words, preferring to eat his arm.

"Oh great a person." Jack grumbled.

"Bloodwing! Pendejo…" the man grumbled coming closer.

"Go sho." Jack hissed.

"Bloodwing! Huh? ¿quién eres tú?" The man asked, crouching to see Jack.

"What?" Jack huffed looking at the man

"Oh I see. Who are you?" The man repeated.

"Jack. Who are you." Jack grumbled.

"Mordecai. This is Bloodwing. You Hyperion?" Mordecai asked, nodding to his uniform.

"Yeah i am." Jack sighed.

"Tell you what. I get you to a fast travel station, I won't shoot ya if you don't shoot me." Mordecai said.

"Hmfp fine." Jack huffed annoyed.

"We're all on board then. Bloodwing, vamos." Mordecai said as Bloodwing pushed Jack to his feet. Jack huffed as he got to his feet still tired out from earlier as he held a his hand on his now armless shoulder. Mordecai sighed putting a hand on his shoulder guiding him to his car. Jack grumbled a bit as he got into the car.

"Come on pendejo you're not dead yet." Mordecai sighed pushing him in the back.

"Ya don't have to push. I was close to it with that damn psycho." Jack grumbled.

"You're not even close calm down. Just gotta stab ya with a health pack." Mordecai sighed pulling out a health needle.

"I could have died. Could have." Jack huffed.

"Stab that in." Mordecai sighed.

"Uh okay?" Jack said looking at the health needle in confusion.

"Well?" Mordecai sighed.

"Never really had to use one before." Jack sighed.

"You stab it in." Mordecai sighed.

"I got that part but is there like anything special about it?" Jack asked confused.

"You stab it in your crotch." Mordecai sighed.

"Uh… say what now?" Jack said Surprised.

"You stab it. In. Your. Crotch." Mordecai sighed.

"Um not to sure i want to do that." Jack said.

"Then you wanna die. K." Mordecai said, opening the door to kick him out.

"Pushy okay…. Guess we've had worse today." Jack sighed.

"It goes through your blood and stops the bleeding. You don't feel a thing." Mordecai sighed. "Most blood is in your crotch. Travels faster that way."

"Ah still a little weird" Jack sighed

Mordecai sighed before taking the needle and stabbing it straight in.

"Fucking ehmmmm son of taint." Jack hissed.

"You were pussing out. And I don't want blood on my car." Mordecai sighed.

"I would have done it." Jack growled.

"You were bleeding on my seats." Mordecai grumbled as the car sped away. Jack huffed and trying to cross his arms before frowning and sighing at the missing limb.

"So who do we talk to about sending you back where you belong?" Mordecai sighed.

"Asstier i mean Tassiter as much as i hate talking to him." Jack grumbled.

"Call him." Mordecai sighed, tossing him an Echo communicator. Jack sighed as he started to type in the number, already preparing for the bitching from Tassiter.

"Where the hell are you John?! You are supposed to be here!" Tassiter hissed.

"I'm on my way back. Yeah i know i was just taking care of some business." Jack grumbled.

"He's with me. Just say where to drop him off. I just want him out of my car." Mordecai grumbled.

"Hmph. Of course he gets picked up by you Vault Hunter." Tassiter grumbled.

"Oh hush Tassiter and just tell him where to go please." Jack huffed.

"Hmph. I would say hold onto him." Tassiter grumbled.

"Oh you know you need me." Jack said.

"Not right now I don't. Hold onto him. I'll send someone to pick him up." Tassiter huffed.

"You got a spare arm, boss?" Mordecai huffed.

"Oh you'll find one. I know you." Tassiter huffed as the call cut off. Jack groaned annoyed.

"Why does he always gotta be a bastard." Jack grumbled.

"Right? I know." Mordecai huffed.

"He'll probably send someone who'll just talk me to death knowing him." Jack grumbled.

"Hmph. And of course I gotta babysit you." Mordecai huffed taking a sharp turn.

"Babysit? Hmpf i can take care of myself." Jack huffed.

"On that arm? Hmph." Mordecai scoffed.

"I can!" Jack grumbled.

"Just don't give me any shit." Mordecai grumbled.

"Yeah yeah." Jack huffed looking out the window bordley.

"You got any issues about drinking?" Mordecai huffed.

"Not really." Jack said with a shrug.

"Good. Cause I do it and I kill whoever gives me shit about it." Mordecai huffed.

"I do from time to time, helps dull the mind when thoughts come to it." Jack sighed.

"Now on that arm. I can throw one together. But no bitching if it's pretty or not." Mordecai huffed.

"I'm fine, just a missing arm not even my dominant one." Jack huffed.

"You're taking it well." Mordecai chuckled slightly.

"People lose limbs all the time what's so big about losing one." Jack grumbled. "Hell i know someone who's lost one."

"Good then you know how to use one." Mordecai said.

Yeah…." Jack said not entirely confident.

"You don't do you." Mordecai sighed.

"Pft of course i do dum-dum don't be ridiculous." Jack chuckled a bit.

"Moxxi quick question for you. How do you use a mechanical arm?" Mordecai said to the communicator.

"Has that day finally come?" Moxxi said. Jack glared hearing Moxxi's voice.

"No. Just a question for you dear." Mordecai sighed.

"For who then?" Moxxi sighed.

"Guy named Jack." Mordecai said. "Anyway, asking as your husband. Meaning for free with no flirting."

"Oh trust me there won't be any flirting." Jack grumbled.

"Ooh are you Jack? Sup pumpkin." Moxxi said as Mordecai grumbled.

"Yeah. How's it goin backstabber." Jack huffed.

"Oh. It's you." Moxxi quickly turned tone to angry as Mordecai looked a bit easier.

"Yeah it's me, glad to see your alive still." Jack growed. Mordecai growled a bit at him, still protective of his wife. Jack glared at Mordecai annoyed.  
"Relax i'm not going to try and take what tried to kill me." Jack huffed.

"It's not that I'm worried about. I don't like people shit talking anything of mine." Mordecai huffed.

"Yeah well you don't know shit of our past." Jack growled.

"Just watch your mouth around me. I've still got six more rounds if you need." Mordecai huffed.

"No promises but i'll try." Jack huffed.

"Same to you Moxxi." Mordecai huffed.

"Fine." Moxxi huffed.

"Just get an arm together. A proper one." Mordecai huffed. "Now. What's the fast travel code to Helios?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 24 -

"... Love you dad. I'll see if I can come for your birthday. Turning… 50?" Jack overheard Rhys talking on the phone. "I'll have to talk to my boss… huh? N-no! It's not like that!"

"Not like what Rhysie?" Jack asked curious. Rhys jumped before grumbling, pointing to the phone.

"Yeah I'm still here. No! I'm not working. Who do you think I am?" Rhys chuckled. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Who ya talking to there Rhys?" Jack asked.

"I'm- uh yeah dad. I mean mr Radyson." Rhys started to say before going back to the phone. Jack grumbled a bit at the lack of attention he was getting.

"So how are things over at Dahl?" Rhys asked, ignoring Jack.

"Yes how are things?" Jack huffed.

"Dad, really? I'm not coming back to Dahl. The very thought frightens me." Rhys shuddered. "Plus I know you dad. It's a trap to rope me into being CEO and taking your place."

Jack crossed his arms at the mention of 'going back to Dahl'.

"Dad. I told you why. I don't want to be in charge." Rhys sighed.

"He can suck it." Jack chuckled.

"Pardon?!" The phone turned to speaker as Rhys dropped it.

"Jack!" Rhys hissed. "I am so sorry dad, that was not at you, I am so so sorry!" Rhys stuttered.

"Yes it was!" Jack laughed.

"Shut up Jack!" Rhys hissed.

"Who is that?! Get them on the phone right now!" The man on the phone hissed angrily.

"That was my boss. Jack stop stressing him!" Rhys hissed.

"Come on cupcake it was funny." Jack laughed.

"Hmph. So where is my step-daughter and grandchildren?" the man countered as Rhys choked.

"They're, um… work in progress?" Rhys chuckled awkwardly.

"The hell you talking about Rhysie?" Jack huffed.

"Oh? Do give a name." The man scoffed as Rhys went quiet.

"Non existent." Jack grumbled.

"I thought as much. You never cease to surprise Rhys." The man sighed as Rhys sunk in his seat in embarrassment.

"Son of a… witch." Rhys grumbled.

"Language." His father said.

Jack chuckled a bit.

"So. When will it be? Preferably before my death, boy." His father said.

"Soon. I can promise that much. I mean, I've kinda got someone in mind. No promises on children, but our family won't be dead." Rhys sighed.

"Name?" His father grumbled.

"Don't wanna say until it's serious dad." Rhys sighed.

"Someone in mind?" Jack muttered with a hint of annoyance.

"Rhys. Tell me." His father scoffed.

"Can't. At least, um, it's best I don't say, not with my current, um, company." Rhys gulped.

"Oh do tell the man Rhys." Jack growled. "He has a right to know."

"Um… fine. It's a girl down in my department." Rhys huffed.

"Just a girl? Rhys what have I said?" His father sighed.

"It's a crush dad. That's all, probably." Rhys sighed.

"I need something solid Rhys. You're the last in line." His father sighed.

Jack huffed hearing that Rhys had a crush.

"Fine dad! It's a girl named Izumi. Happy?" Rhys grumbled.

"Why can't you be more like your brother Jack?" His father sighed. "He was better CEO material than you. Hell he'd be better than you to hand over the company. I wish we still had contact so you wouldn't be my last hope."

Jack growled hearing who it was that Rhys had a crush on before raising an eyebrow at the sound of his name from the phone.

"Dad! Look, we'll talk about this after the party. Love you." Rhys sighed.

"Love you too son. Miss you like hell." His father sighed before hanging up.

"So Pumpkin you have a crush on some nobody girl?" Jack hissed.

"Ugh no. It's to get him off my back. It's only a lie for now." Rhys sighed.

"For now?" Jack growled.

"Yes for now. Maybe someday. But for now it's just to keep him from asking." Rhys grumbled. Jack huffed crossing his arms with a frown.

"What?" Rhys huffed.

"You're mine." Jack hissed.

"Yes I am Jack. Why?" Rhys asked confused. "What's the issue?"

"Just clarifying that you are mine. Because what's mine stays mine." Jack huffed.

"That was never in question Jack. Anyway I'll get packing for my trip to Dahl." Rhys sighed.

"No." Jack snapped.

"Huh?" Rhys stopped looking surprised.

"You're not going." Jack huffed.

"Why not?" Rhys asked.

"Because i say so." Jack said.

"Jack. It's literally a day. You can go a day without." Rhys sighed, continuing to head up to pack.

"I don't care you're not leaving me." Jack snapped angrily.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to visit my dad for a day." Rhys said continuing to start packing. "Really it's just Dahl. We're on terms. They leave me alone, I don't spill every secret about them."

"He might convince you to stay." Jack hissed.

"Dear lord no. The very thought frightens me." Rhys shuddered.

"I'm not going to risk it. You're staying. Here. With me." Jack huffed.

"I'm going for a day! I swear!" Rhys huffed.

"You're not going." Jack snapped.

"Yes. I am." Rhys huffed. "And I wasn't asking."

"No your not, i don't care if you are or not i say your staying here." Jack growled.

"Me and my dad have our differences. But you can't stop me seeing him." Rhys sighed. "Jack, it's his birthday. Have pity on the old man."

"I'm the boss i can stop you from doing anything kiddo." Jack grumbled.

"Try it." Rhys huffed.

"You're going to regret those words Rhysie" Jack chuckled a little too stopped, looking surprised.

"Huh?" Rhys asked confused.

"Oh come on Rhysie baby you know you heard me." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"G-get out of my house." Rhys stuttered.

"What don't like my presence? I think those posters in your office say otherwise." Jack chuckled.

"Get out. Fuck you Jack. I'm going whether you like it or not." Rhys hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere princess." Jack huffed. "I wouldn't mind."

"I-i- don't repeat myself J-Jack. Get out." Rhys stuttered.

"Ehm… no." Jack said taking a step closer to Rhys with a smirk. Rhys gulped, taking a step back.

"Oh come on cupcake do you really want me to be away from you?" Jack chuckled only coming closer. Rhys gulped before starting to run to the door.

"No you don't!" Jack hissed as he pulled out a small remote looking device. Rhys was almost to the door reaching for it. Jack pressed the button on the remote as he walked closer. Rhys yelled in pain falling to the floor, jerking in electrical pulses through his body.

"Now, now kiddo you should know better than to run from me." Jack laughed as he walked up to Rhys. Rhys was too stunned for words, his jerks getting softer as the pulses slowed. Jack gripped Rhys's mechanical arm yanking Rhys to his feet. Rhys was barely conscious as he came quietly.

"Your mine, and i'm not letting you leave me. Period. Got it cupcake." Jack growled using his free hand to choke Rhys. Rhys barely struggled, gripping at Jack's hand weakly.

"Oh so pathetic, it's kinda cute." Jack chuckled as he started to yank Rhys arm rather roughly. The arm stubbornly held on as Rhys gave a sharp punch towards Jack's face. Jack hissed letting go of Rhys's throat and rubbing his face.

"Why is always the face?!" Jack hissed. Rhys wheezed for air reaching to pry Jack off his arm. Jack growled gripping tighter.

"Ah, ah, ah Rhysie." Jack hissed. "I still have the advantage." Jack growled holding out the emp device. Rhys hissed, trying to knock the emp device away. Jack growled pulling harder on Rhys's arm. The arm ripped a little, as Rhys hissed in pain. Jack chuckled hearing the hiss from Rhys.

"Oh just a little hiss. I'd much prefer you scream for daddy." Jack laughed once pulling on the arm again. The arm ripped again, hanging on by the wires attached to the socket. Rhys gasped in pain, punching at Jack to let go. Jack growled at the punches grabbing Rhys's wrist with his free hand.

"Scream for me Rhysie." Jack laughed. Rhys growled trying to bite instead. Jack started to twist the mechanical arm. The wires one by one came loose as Rhys screamed in agony.

"Now that is a beautiful sound." Jack said happily.

"Just phantom… pain… not… real. Agh!" Rhys huffed painfully.

"Oh if it's not real then why does it hurt so much huh?" Jack hissed yanking the arm.

With that yank the arm came off as Rhys screamed in pain, a large gush of blood going everywhere.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey kiddo. Gonna give you the day off. That plastic surgery thing? Your contract's up so knock yourself out. Literally." Jack said happily over the Echo.

"R-r-really?!" Timothy said surprised.

"Nah." Jack said. "You just gotta go here to get face upgrade. Ya know, the mask and shit?"

"Oh…. alright." Timothy sighed with a frown.

"Also extended your contract. I need you for probably the rest of my life? That cool?" Jack added.

"Of course sir" Timothy said painfully happy.

"Alright? Okay! Make me look good!" Jack said before cutting off.

"Great…. What the fuck have i gotten myself into?! This damned psychopath won't even let me leave! I signed up for a few years not the rest of my life!" Timothy whined before taking a deep breath. "Come on Timothy calm down i'm sure he'll change his mind or some will…. Hopefully."

"Besides. Gaige will be fine. She'll find a way…. Right?" Timothy sighed. "Anyways i guess we gotta get to the damned surgery room… again." Timothy sighed, following the waypoint Jack had sent.

"Jack Radyson?" The front desk attendant gave him a weird look.

"Uh that's me… Jack..Radyson." Timothy said with a weak smile.

"You look… different." The attendant said.

"Uh… really?" Timothy said nervously.

"We prefer real names." The attendant sighed. "Aliases don't work."

"T-that is my name." Timothy said awkwardly.

"Please write here." The attendant sighed pushing a clipboard with a form. Timothy sighed as he took the form writing the familiarly painful signature of Jack that he'd been forced to write many times over.

"Right down the hall there. Past recovery." The attendant sighed.

"Thanks." Timothy said as he walked down the hall with his head down. As he walked though he caught an open door out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" Timothy hummed a bit curiously looking at the door before sighing and shaking his head continuing down to his room.

"Uh, hey, sorry to um, ask you this…" the voice of Rhys called after Timothy from the room. Timothy perked up at being spoken to.

"Um, could you ask someone if I'm allowed to go to the restroom?" Rhys called. "Just… wondering… no big deal..."

"Uh sure i guess man." Timothy said with a shrug.

"Uh… Jack? You look… different…" Rhys gulped, suddenly looking scared.

"Uh… yeah. I've got that a lot." Timothy sighed. "Why so shaken kiddo?"

"Um… n-no reason." Rhys gulped. "S-So why are you here."

"Uh… um… P-physical." Timothy said awkwardly.

"Well you don't have to stand. Go ahead and sit." Rhys said.

"Okay?" Timothy said as he walked over to the chair by the bedside. Sitting rather awkwardly as the unfamiliar hoodie hid most of him.

"So. You're Jack's little double, I'm guessing. Youre less… well, rude." Rhys asked, sitting up.

"Uh… What nah man… I'm Jack…." Timothy said awkwardly giving a very fake smile.

"Hmm. What's my last name then?" Rhys chuckled.

"Um…. I-I see a lot of people kiddo you expect me to remember everyone's name." Timothy chuckled awkwardly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Rhys chuckled. "On a side note, try to look up more. You kinda scream poor."

"Uh...um.. I'm just not feeling all that great…" Timothy sighed.

"Oh? Do share." Rhys chuckled.

"Ghu… um… it's just yeah know not a good day… to be me….at all" Timothy sighed.

"Eh I find that's every day. Till Vaughn and me go to Keg A Tron 9000. Then everything is better." Rhys said happily.

"Well good for you kiddo…. Wish i had friends like that." Timothy said.

"Funny I could swear I've seen you there." Rhys chuckled.

"Pft what? No i don't have time for….. Such silly things." Timothy said looking confused.

"Oh really?" Rhys chuckled.

"Yeah im no nerd" Timothy said.

"Sure. Books are still for nerds?" Rhys chuckled.

"Yeah…" Timothy said with a weak chuckle.

"Hmph. I'll get you one day." Rhys huffed.

Timothy gave Rhys a worried look scouting back in his chair a bit. "Uh… keep dreaming kiddo." Timothy said a bit frightened.

"Okay… Timothy was it?" Rhys huffed, pouting.

"What? No im Jack…. Cupcake." Timothy said.

"Cupcake? That was awkward." Rhys said with a raised eyebrow.

Timothy sighed with a nod.

"So. Jack making you change again?" Rhys sighed.

"Uh change? What do you mean?" Timothy said nervously.

"The mask dum-dum." Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Timothy sighed.

"Sucks I'm guessing?" Rhys huffed. "Hmph. Hey you can keep a secret right?"

"A lot but hey i get paid…. Eventually." Timothy said weakly. "Yeah why?"

"Could you close the door? Also you got eridium on you?" Rhys sat up, struggling with his missing arm. "I kinda need it right now. Kinda a daily thing. No one will give me any here..."

"Uh sure. Kinda an odd thing to ask for but yeah." Timothy said with a confused expression as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"I've got my own stock, but it's at home. Well, till Jack… well. Nevermind. You got any?" Rhys sighed.

"A bit from my uh… travels." Timothy said as he closed the door.

"Sweet. Just set it down. I feel I can trust you so I'll trust my gut here." Rhys sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay?" Timothy said confused as he pulled a bag out of his hoddie pocket and opened it revealing a familiar glow of eridium mixed with a glow of moonstones.

"Hmm. Not what I'm used to but whatever." Rhys shrugged.

"Yeah i keep it on hand for either Pandora or Elpis. Never know right." Timothy chuckled as he picked out some of the Eridium and set it down. Rhys took it as his arm started glowing a bright yellow, and his one remaining eye glowed as well.

"Okay. Not all at once." Rhys sighed, crushing it in his hands as the eridium melted into the skin, everything around the room floating slightly.

"Whoa whoa, whoa, what's going on?!" Timothy said panicked.

"Give it a minute." Rhys sighed in relief as the missing arm started fixing itself back to the whined a bit gripping the chair tightly enough to where you could see white in his knuckles.

"Okay. You can let go now." Rhys sighed, opening his eye as everything came slamming to the ground. Timothy yelped a bit as the chair fell to the ground.

"That hell was that?!" Timothy whined.

"Ooh. I guess Jack hasn't told you his genocide plans?" Rhys sighed.

"Uh no?" Timothy said confused and still a bit shaken.

"Or his billion dollar bounty on Sirens?" Rhys sighed.

"Billion dollars?!" Timothy said surprised.

"More for certain ones. Lilith is in the trillions." Rhys said. "More if alive I imagine."

"Damn that's a lot of dollars just for a Siren. I can kinda understand Lilith tho….. Wasn't fun almost being killed." Timothy chuckled weakly.

"Well… I'm kinda one." Rhys shrugged. "Im kinda weak, I just heal, but yeah."

"Really?" Timothy said surprised. "Hm… Healing is always helpful. Would have been helpful a lot during some missions."

"But, well, I've heard Jack does some bad stuff to live ones, so I'd prefer staying low." Rhys sighed.

"Ah i see… Well secret's safe with me." Timothy said with a shrug.

"Pinky promise?" Rhys said.

"Sure." Timothy smiled a bit happily.

"Well. Now that's out of the way, I'm hoping Vaughn will come by. He said he had some new games to keep me from killing myself in boredom." Rhys said happily.

"Sounds like a great guy... " Timothy sighed.

"Friend envy?" Rhys chuckled.

"Uh no." Timothy said weakly.

"No? I'll be your friend." Rhys said. Timothy looked surprised before smiling a bit.

"Really?" Timothy said softly.

"Yeah!" Rhys said happily.

"I'm glad." Timothy said with a happy smile before a familiar rather angry voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Huh?" Rhys looked curious, going to the door.

"Oh no…" Timothy whined shrinking in his chair a bit.

"What? What's up?" Rhys asked, pausing.

"I swear the second i'm happy and not around him. He always has to appear! And ruin everything!" Timothy whined pulling the hoodie over his head.

"How does he know?! Your echo is off!" Rhys sighed.

"I don't know." Timothy sniffled.

"Timothy!" The familiar voice of Jack yelled from down the hall. Rhys jumped, stumbling back to sitting.

"See… Ruins everything." Timothy sighed with a pout.

"Well… I was gonna give this to Vaughn, but you need it more." Rhys sighed, passing a handmade friendship bracelet. Timothy looked surprised.

"You sure?" Timothy said surprised just as the door flung open.

"Don't even think about it TimTim!" Jack snapped standing in the doorway.

"Eh?!" Rhys startled, jumping back.

Jack looked over at Rhys with a glare before looking back at Timothy. "The hell are you doing in…. His room and not yours kitten?" Jack hissed.

"Uh… visiting?" Rhys whimpered fearfully.

"I'm sorry sir. He seemed lonely." Timothy sighed standing.

"He was just being company. I called him over. It's my fault." Rhys gulped. Timothy gulped a bit.

"Jack uh me… It's my fault i could have ignored him…. But i didn't. I-it won't happen again." Timothy said.

"It better not." Jack huffed grabbing Timothy's arm.

"Uh I'll just wait a bit longer for Vaughn. Thanks Timothy!" Rhys waved weakly.

"N-no problem… Rhys." Timothy said weakly before being yanked out of the room by Jack.

"Bye… friend." Rhys said before sighing.

""Bye….Friend." Timothy said weakly.

"Hmph. I'm pretty sure I gave you specific orders." Jack huffed, not looking at Timothy.

"I-i'm sorry…. He just seemed lonely…. I didn't think it'd do any harm." Timothy said weakly.

"Hmph. Time is money. Something you're familiar with." Jack hissed.

"I-i know. I'm sorry okay." Timothy said with a frown.

"Sure you are." Jack hissed.

"I am really sorry. It was my fault." Timothy whined a bit.

"Sure it was. I get it. Rhys is more fun." Jack huffed.

"He just seemed lonely…. I never said anything about him being more fun." Timothy huffed.

"I get it. He's stealing you from me." Jack hissed. "Just like everything else. Everyone leaves me."

"What no?!" Timothy said surprised by the sudden change in Jack. "I've been by your side through a lot of hell….. Cause of my contract but still."

"But what good is a piece of paper?! You can walk right out. Go and try it!" Jack sighed.

"And not get the money you promised me? Ya know my college debt that you've promised to pay off for me." Timothy huffed. "Yeah right."

"I never said I wouldn't ever pay you! I'm just saying I need you around. You work for me. And you can quit if you want." Jack huffed.

"So i could just go and you'd still pay me?" Timothy said a bit surprised.

"Of course. What kinda monster do you think I am?" Jack sighed.

"Well you didn't seem to be that uh…. Honest or nice about just letting me go." Timothy said

"Well… I thought we were friends, ya know. I thought I had someone." Jack sighed. "Ya know? Ever since Chloe- I've got few friends. I know I'm nobody's favourite. But I want to be someone's."

Timothy sighed frowning a bit. "I never knew you considered me a…. Friend." Timothy said hanging his head.

"I do! You're the last friend I have. The Meriff, Chloe, Roland, Moxxi, that bitch that we won't mention. You're the last person I have." Jack sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry… i should have figured that you did…. God im a horrible person." Timothy whined.

"Nah… its okay. I should know by now. Nobody cares." Jack said sadly.

"No… I care." Timothy sighed.

"Do you really Timothy?" Jack huffed.

"Yes." Timothy said.

"Well… glad to know I have someone left." Jack sighed as they came to the designated room.

"N-no problem." Timothy said with a weak smile.

"Now. Let's look into that face." Jack said happily.

"Right…" Timothy sighed remembering his original reason for being there.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter # - Dying words

Jack looked on in horror as The Warrior finally fell at the last bullet hitting its eye.

"NO! This can't be happening…" Jack said in disbelief before growling angrily. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Holy badass. I think you killed it. Never hurts to make sure though. Hit the button in the moonshot console." Lilith chuckled.

The very familiar teenager ran up to the moonshot console and practically slamming the button. The moonshot hit through The Warrior as it's head exploded and loot went everywhere.

"Haha! Make it rain!" The excited teenager said looking at the loot sprayed across the ground.

"No, no,no… I can't die like this…. Not when i'm so close… and not at the hands of a filthy bandit!" Jack hissed in pain. "I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order!" Jack spat angrily. "I wasn't supposed to die by the hands of a child-killing psychopath!" Jack ranted in anger. "You're a savage! You're a maniac! You are a bandit AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!" Jack yelled stomping rather childishly in anger.

"Swear jar." Gaige said picking up a sniper rifle, ironically Hyperion.

Jack glared angrily at her. "The Warrior was practically a god. How-" Jack said in disbelief. "HOW in the hell have you killed my Warrior?" Jack asked completely dumbfounded.

"A glitch. And robotics." Gaige shrugged.

"You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures! No more bandits! Pandora-" Jack ranted sounding a bit more emotional. "It could have been a PARADISE!"

"Maybe nothing worth saving in Pandora." Gaige said, all silliness lost.

"This is the end, Vault Hunter, Either you kill Jack, or i'll kill him for you. What's it gonna be?" Lilith said looking at Gaige as Jack held his side in pain standing rather weakly.

"Why not let him live. Live in shame." Gaige suggested. "He's kinda out of luck as he is. He just wasted everyone's time and money, for what?"

"The hell are you on kid?! He killed my boyfriend! He's tried to murder us as well! He imprisoned his own daughter for Christ sake! And you want this bastard to live?!" Lilith said angrily.

"I'm saying, what's he gonna do? He's returning empty-handed." Gaige sighed.

"And you went against Angel's word of staying away from her holding cell. You're the reason i killed your boyfriend." Jack hissed at Lilith.

"Really, he's got nothing now. He just wasted his life stopping you. No time to try again." Gaige shrugged.

"All i wanted to do was civilise you planet, what is wrong with that?! You like living in fear? That you might die anytime! I could have made this place a paradise don't you see!" Jack hissed weakly.

"I ain't seeing paradise here. Don't know what you're on." Gaige said.

"Because it never has been one i'm trying to make it one. Which you Vault Hunters don't seem to get!" Jack huffed.

"Look, old guy. I got a health hypo left. You can either take it or not." Gaige huffed.

"Are you an idiot?!" Lilith hissed. "He just tried to kill everyone here!"

"And you've tried to murder me for no reason." Jack hissed at Lilith "At least i had a damn reason."

"And what's he gonna do Lilith? Wave his cane and call me a meddling kid?" Gaige scoffed. Jack glared at Gagie.

"Brat." Jack huffed.  
"I've heard enough." Lilith growled.

"Look. You want the hypo or not?" Gaige huffed. Jack sighed holding his hand out weakly for the Health. Gaige fished it out of her dress tossing it to him. Jack caught it and sighed a bit in defeat. The hypo was half full, but enough to close most of his wounds. Before Jack could actually use the health Lilith gripped his face and ripping the mask off his face, bolts and all, as Jack screamed in agony.

"Oi! You said it was my choice!" Gaige yelled, starting to draw her weapon.

"I said you kill him or i do kid." Lilith growled as Jack screamed.

"I said I want him to live. My choice." Gaige growled.

"That wasn't an option." Lilith snapped.

"It was mine! You said I pick! I picked a different option. So what?!" Gaige hissed.

"He deserves to die for what he has done." Lilith growled draining Jack's remaining life.

"Lilith! We can use him! We could help the Crimson Raiders! Move them up to Helios! End all Bandits!" Gaige hissed.

"Like he would agree and go along. He'd find a way to go against us kid." Lilith hissed.

"He owes us! And he knows we can beat him! He won't try anything. He's smart." Gaige huffed. "We would have Hyperion and Helios supplying us forever!"

"He's too smart! We have a chance to kill him before he can find a way to get back at us!" Lilith snapped.

"If we have him in our sights he won't have a chance. He's done, Lilith. Drop him." Gaige sighed. "Roland would want this. For the future of all Crimson Raiders. Roland would call him an asset. As he is."

Lilith growled before dropping Jack angrily. "I still believe he should die, but fine if Roland would want it that way then fine." Lilith huffed as Jack fell breathing heavily basically struggling for what life he was clinging to.

"Roland would. I don't know him, Lilith, but I know how he thought." Gaige sighed. Lilith huffed crossing her arms.

"Lilith. Think of the Crimson Raiders. Don't they deserve never having to worry about supplies ever again?" Gaige sighed.

"I guess we would have unlimited supplies. I guess theres some use for this sorry son of a bitch." Lilith huffed.

"I'll look over him myself." Gaige sighed, nudging the health hypo to Jack.

"I'll go tell the guys the news." Lilth grumbled. Gaige nodded, before going back to looting. Jack weakly reached out to the health hypo by him.

"You're lucky I'm not letting lilith have her way." Gaige sighed, turning to Jack. Jack weakly looked at her.

"Oh. Right. Bleeding out." Gaige said, going to the Warrior looting around it. Jack stabbed the health hypo into himself with a hiss.

"Look, I know you'll probably die before we actually put you to use. So I'm letting you take back your words." Gaige called.

"What do you mean take back my words?" Jack hissed weakly.

"Your whole blood loss induced rant." Gaige scoffed.

"Hmpf and what exact words do you want me to take back?" Jack huffed.

"Well maybe the parts where I'm greedy and care nothing for the planet." Gaige said. "Eh, I'm letting you live, aren't I. You're lucky for your life. Don't squander it being angry. That's Lilith's problem." Gaige sighed.

"I'm sorry for calling you greedy and all kiddo. You didn't deserve it unlike those other bastards. They deserve it for everything they've done to me. You, your cool. Ya actually have a brain that's working." Jack sighed.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Gaige shrugged.

"Hell yeah. Uh DeathTrap right? I'd love to get my hands on a full blueprint for him. He'd be a hell of a lot more threatening than a stupid loader." Jack said with a weak chuckle.

"We'll see." Gaige chuckled. "Ya know, I see where Angel gets it. You both got a brain. Granted you both use it different, but you two really do show it."

"Thanks kiddo. Ya know i would have liked ya working with me instead of against me. Pretty sure Tim would have liked that as well." Jack said.

"Though, uh, when you mentioned her, just professional curiosity, who is her mother?" Gaige asked.

"Uh well it's a bit complicated." Jack sighed with a weak chuckle.

"Less complicated than Lilith's love life? Go ahead." Gaige shrugged.

"I'm sure it's more complicated kiddo." Jack chuckled. "She in a scene has two mothers."

"Two? How so?" Gaige looked surprised.

"Well her first mother was a crazy scientist apparently and the other was a good friend of mine who well volunteered." Jack said awkwardly.

"Volunteered? Creepy." Gaige said.

"Like kid it's complicated." Jack chuckled.

"So what happened to them?" Gaige asked.

"Uh Eleanor apparently died of what i've been told. Chloe…. I don't like talking about." Jack sighed.

"Weird. You blamed Angel for them." Gaige said.

"Without Eleanor i didn't know how to help her control her powers, and Chloe….. Was my fault." Jack sighed.

"Oh. I'll just… go looking for hypos." Gaige said running off.

Jack sighed staring up at the blacked sky trying to ignore the immense pain he was in. "A good twenty years of my life… down the drain." Jack sighed. He started to feel the light headedness come back from the remaining wound in his side. "Come on Jack you can't die here damn it." Jack hissed struggling to breath.

' _Funny you were ready to die for this warrior.'_ he scoffed at himself.

"I even knew this would happen. But i had hoped that maybe just maybe i could change it… idiot." Jack sighed weakly.

' _Hmpf. What did the Twins tell you? Your own greed would be your demise?'_ he thought to himself.

"Guess you can't change fate…. No matter what you do….Now look where we are. Bleeding to death. Alone." Jack chuckled weakly trying to fight to keep his eyes open.

' _You're going to die. You know this. Why fight it.'_ he thought.

"Guess im not quite ready to die….. Not yet." Jack said softly. There was a beeping as the fast travel station acted up, someone approaching. Taller than Gaige, by the shadow cast.

"Jack?" Rhys called out, running up to the Key platform.

"Rhys?" Jack said weakly recognizing Rhys's voice.

"Oh my god! Jack! Jack what happened?! Are you okay?!" Rhys gasped, going to Jack quickly.

"Just bleeding out it's fine." Jack said sarcastically.

"We'll get you a health hypo or something, you'll be fine…" Rhys panicked.

"Don't worry bout it kiddo. Gagies on it." Jack sighed.

"Gaige?" Rhys looked surprised.

"Yeah. Long story short. Kinda the reason im alive right now." Jack chuckled weakly.

"We'll just get you back up to Helios, everything will be fine…" Rhys gulped.

"Kiddo. Don't be stupid." Jack hissed.

"Wh-what do you mean? You'll be fine." Rhys gulped.

"Unless she comes back with a shit ton of health hypos. I'm not making it out of here." Jack sighed.

"No.. no we can get you somewhere where we can fix you up…. Right?" Rhys gulped.

"Rhys just calm down alright kiddo. I knew i wouldn't make it out. Just thought i could change my fate… seems i was wrong." Jack huffed.

"But.. we can still help you… right?" Rhys asked.

"It'd take a lot to help me right now….. Time we just don't have." Jack said.

"Then what can we do? You can't die! I won't allow it!" Rhys sniffled.

"Nothing we can do kiddo." Jack sighed

"Then what happens now? You just die and leave me alone?" Rhys sighed sadly.

"Rhys don't think of it like that." Jack grumbled.

"Then how else do I think of it, huh?! That's what it is!" Rhys snapped.

"Yeah yeah i know. I was trying to help ya god." Jack grumbled before sighed sadly.

"Then what do I do Jack? What will anyone do without you?" Rhys sighed sadly.

"Ah you'll find a way to get around it. Plus we all knew i'd go someday…. Despite me not wanting to." Jack said.

"I don't want to just leave you to die Jack. I could help!" Rhys sniffled.

"You're not leaving me to die. You're here. Wouldn't want anyone else by my side." Jack sighed.

"But I could help! If I could just…" Rhys raised his arm as it flickered trying to glow before going out. "No… no not now…. Not when I need it most…" Rhys panicked.

"Like i said. Fated to die here. Nothing is going to change that…. As i should have known. Just wish i could have changed something…. Guess this shitholes just gonna be that…." Jack sighed sadly.

"I can help, just hold out a while longer! It'll work in a minute!" Rhys whimpered as his arm refused to glow now.

"Kiddo i know this is hard on you. But i know ya can do it…. I mean live without me." Jack said weakly.

"No! No I can't! I know I'm strong enough! I've been getting stronger all this time just for this! To show I could do the protecting for once…" Rhys's voice faltered.

"You can…. Protect yourself idiot…. That's who ya gotta protect." Jack chuckled weakly.

"Dammit! What's the point of even having this fucking arm, being able to heal people, if I can't even save who matters?!" Rhys growled, punching the ground. "What's the point of even being born?!"

"Don't ever say that dumbass. You have made my life great…." Jack growled before coughing badly.

"That's the thing! It's all true! I'm useless! I can't help anybody when I have the means of it!" Rhys growled.

"Then change it. Make yourself useful idiot. Can't change fate but you can change yourself. Whatever happens at the end ya can't change but you can change the middle of your story." Jack huffed before chuckling a bit. "Plus every hero suffers before their a hero."

"What's the point? I cant save anyone who's important to me. Everyone would be better without me." Rhys sniffled.

"That's a damned lie" Jack snapped. "I needed ya around. If you weren't who knows what i would have become. In a since you saved me from myself kiddo."

"At least if I died it would go to someone who knows what they're doing. Not my fumbling ass." Rhys sniffled.

"You're just not quite there yet kiddo…. But i believe ya could take over Hyperion…. You take yourself for granted too much…. Ya hesitate to take the prize a lot." Jack sighed.

"Then I'll get stronger! No matter who stands in my way!" Rhys snapped.

"That's the spirit kiddo. Just remember not to bite off more than ya can chew. Pick your fights wisely." Jack chuckled. "And don't let some little bully push ya down."

"What's the point though if I can't even save my big brother. Maybe dad was right. I'm better locked where I can't hurt more people." Rhys sighed.

"Least your not letting me die alone….. " Jack said. "If he was right then just look at what happened to my baby girl….. You can't lock a Siren up forever before something goes wrong."

"Except I told her I'd keep you alive. Now I'm just a big old liar." Rhys said sadly.

"And how many times have i almost died but ya saved me in a way? Rhys you have been a huge help… you just don't see it….. I couldn't have made it here without ya…...You kept your word till i got to the end of my rope." Jack sighed.

"If you hadn't found me out, if I hadn't come you would be happy. I dragged you to that stupid vault. I took away your memories. I'm the reason you're here." Rhys sniffled wiping his reached out shakily.  
"I am happy kiddo….I got to see ya before it was too late." Jack said softly.

"But you're dying now because of me! You could have lived completely fine. But no. I just had to meddle. I had to get greedy for my brother." Rhys whimpered.

"Everyone dies eventually kiddo…. That's a part of life…. Rhys i've had a life like no other….. How many can say they've opened three Vaults huh not a lot… And i got to have someone i love by my side all through my life….I say that's something no one can say." Jack chuckled weakly wiping away a few tears on Rhys's face.

"You mean Chloe. Who I couldn't help either." Rhys sighed sadly.

"Don't get me wrong i love Chloe….. I love my Baby girl…...But i love ya kiddo…..A hell of a lot….. Just didn't know how to tell ya…..You've always been there….I appreciate it kiddo." Jack said weakly with a smile.

"H-hell of timing, idiot." Rhys stuttered.

"I always have been a fan of the dramatic." Jack chuckled weakly. Rhys sniffled before hugging Jack tightly. Jack weakly hugged back.

"At least you have her now. I guess I always knew she'd win…" Rhys sniffled.

"And when time comes and it better not be soon dumbass… i'll have you too…...i mean it i don't want you dying soon… So bet your dumbass i'll be watching you…" Jack said his voice slowly getting quieter.

"You always did seem to have eyes and ears everywhere…" Rhys chuckled weakly.

"Can't let …..anyone get away….with snooping about right….."Jack chuckled weakly. "I love you Rhys i really do."

"To think this all started with you showing up on my doorstep…" Rhys sighed. "I love you too, Jack. More than a few words can describe…"

"Silly…. You really should save such sweet words for someone who matters…. I never could understand how you made me feel…. I always wanted you around….. Hell even when you were being a pain… i wanted you to be there with me….. It was kinda ridiculous to think…. Me….. Handsome Jack could fall….for an idiotic man as yourself kiddo….. What damn spell did ya use?" Jack chuckled weakly as his breathing slowed down.

"Who else deserves such words, especially for a man with an ego the size of Pandora. But I guess everyone falls eventually. You don't deserve this though Jack." Rhys sniffled. "I should have stopped you… I should be here, not you." Rhys sniffled.

"So sweet cupcake…. Suppose so huh….. Ah i deserved it… done a shit ton of bad stuff….. I know that… But i just wanted Pandora to be safe….. So maybe one day….people wouldn't fear….. So everyone could live happily… but guess that's not gonna happen right…." Jack chuckled weakly. "Nothing could stop this Rhysie… I'm the big bro….. I was the one….. To always …. Protect ya from…. Others kiddo… i've gotten them….. To change their minds….. With a little help….. But means you'll be safe… so i did what i needed…. Protecting who i love dearly…. And always have…..."

"You didn't take Pandora for me, idiot. The king should be the last to fall, right? But here he is. With pawns left over." Rhys sniffled hugging tighter.

"Maybe not in the beginning…. It kinda started to be…. Make it safe for the… ones you care bout… so they could be safe…. Your no pawn kiddo….. I'd never consider you a pawn….. Pawns i can throw away…. I couldn't let my special boy go free ever… So how bout ya make me proud….. And find a way to get Hyperion back huh….." Jack chuckled weakly.

"Even in the end that stupid seat is what matters to you? Get your priorities straight." Rhys chuckled weakly.

"I do have them straight… what matters is here… in my arms… my little bro….. My Rhysie baby…. The one who i've always loved…. Here by my side….. When it matters" Jack said with a weak smile.

"What the hell, are these tears? Stop making me cry, bastard." Rhys chuckled, sniffling.

"Then don't… cry idiot….." Jack chuckled weakly before coughing badly again this time a bit of blood was coughed up.

"You always were kinda a dick." Rhys chuckled weakly, patting Jack's back.

"Ah…. but you still… love me" Jack said softly.

"And why I do is still a mystery." Rhys sighed.

"Maybe…. You'll find out….. But i guess…. I won't be able…. To find out." Jack sighed.

"You really love the sound of your own voice, you know?" Rhys sighed, snuggling into Jack.

"Maybe…. I have a nice one… but …. Always enjoyed yours." Jack said softly.

"Shut up." Rhys blushed with a grumble.

"You're gonna have to make me…. Kiddo." Jack chuckled weakly.

"If you'd close your mouth for a second." Rhys huffed before giving a soft kiss to Jack's lips. Jack kissed back gently placing a shaky hand on Rhys's cheek. Rhys brought one hand up to Jack's, holding it here as they kissed. Jack's hand started to slip slowly only being stopped by Rhys's hand holding it. Rhys pulled away, his eyes full of tears.

"That felt weird." Rhys chuckled sadly.

Jack didn't respond as his hand fell to the ground. His eyes still closed.

"Bastard. I give you a witty remark and no response?" Rhys sniffled, hugging Jack tightly. Jack didn't hug back his his body rather limp in Rhys's arms.

"I guess I can say I got the last word…" Rhys sniffled.

Jack looked rather happy despite his condition.

"Wherever you are Jack, Buttstallion says hello." Rhys sighed, releasing Jack standing up.


End file.
